Skeletons Reincarnated
by RosePetalDreams
Summary: Hiei and Kurama have suffered through it all it seems, and their love has managed to survive. However, can it survive one more test, the greatest of them all? When their past comes to haunt them, little is as it seems to be.
1. Whisper In My Ear

_In the last story… Sage, Shiori, and Ian were to participate in a tournament specifically designed for young demons to compete in. The purpose: to show the power of the upcoming heirs. Kurama and Hiei were also back together and neither of them were acting like idiots (for the moment)._

_Between the past and the present… The tournament was fought and won by the skill of Ian's blade, Sage's rose whip, and Shiori's ice manipulation. They won nothing other than the power and glory of saying that they were the strongest; that they were worthy of the positions they would one day take over. The reward for winning the tournament was to have one wish granted. The three victors agreed. They wished for Ayden and Nevaeh to be released from the grips of the 'curse' they had been afflicted with. The two dragons returned to their destinations, one to hell, the other to his master's side. The tournament only lasted a week, and the world returned to normal when the group returned to the human world… Or as normal as it could get…_

Chapter One

"You're beautiful." His voice was smooth like caramel as it fell over the fox, a deceptive mirage that Kurama found himself ensnared in. Beneath the softness, the falsified image of prey, there was a hard edge that marked the man in front of him for what he was, a predator far more dangerous than Kurama anticipated. Kurama's blade slid from his hand and rolled down the hill, far out of his grasp.

"Who are you?" the fox whispered, keeping his eyes locked on the calculating hazel eyes. Footsteps crushed the autumn leaves decorating the ground as the predator approached the prey captured in its gaze.

The larger man stopped in front of the fox and tilted up his chin so they were once again locked in another's gaze. Kurama felt helpless, trapped by a cobra's unflinching stare and unable to look away. The man before him was strange, black hair with crimson streaks and hazel eyes that changed color every few seconds. His skin was pale, almost translucent. Kurama was quite sure he would be able to see the veins in the man's arm if given the chance, and trace them up to his elbow.

"Are you asking for my name Yoko Kurama?" The voice captivated the fox in ways that were unnatural, in ways that froze him in place.

"Yes," Kurama whispered. Fear pulsed through him, spurred on by a quickening heartbeat. He felt the adrenaline pump, felt his carefully honed instincts scream at him to run. He had encountered a predator far more deadly than himself. In this world, it was kill or be killed.

"Names are unimportant," the stranger replied, running sharpened nails down the expanse of the fox's pale throat. "I want you to listen very carefully, Yoko Kurama."

The creature closed his eyes to gather his thoughts and Kurama felt his mind catch up to the events. Run. His body did as told after being released rather than locked in place. His eyes darted from the man's face to the forest behind him. If he could make it to the safety of the trees, they would protect him until he could make it home and in to the safety of Hiei's arms.

Kurama made it a full two steps before his hair was yanked viciously and he was brought to the ground, his cheek pressed in to the dirt. His breath came in short gasps of panic as he struggled against the grip. The man above smiled, showing two sharp fangs as he broke an arm. Kurama's cry of pain echoed through the forest.

"Do not defy me," came the warning.

Kurama stilled instantly. In the matters of prey and predator, he was skilled, though he was usually the predator. This wouldn't be the first time he had come against something far stronger than himself. He had learned to simply comply until there was enough of an opening to give him the advantage over an enemy. This opening had just failed miserably.

"Hiei will come," Kurama huffed, squirming just a little to get his broken arm out of an even more painful position. "He'll kill you." The threat was empty. His lover had taken the four children out for pizza and a movie an hour earlier to give the fox a much needed rest from cooking.

"He left your home an hour ago with your children fox. You are alone. At my mercy." The voice whispered on, taking on the seductive tone once again. Kurama listened patiently with intensifying horror at each word, at each threat leveled against him.

"If you had to choose between your mate and your children, which would you pick to live, and which would die?" came the hiss in the fox's ear.

Kurama shuddered, only to wince when his broken arm was jerked painfully. "I couldn't." He closed his eyes, willing himself not to show weakness in front of such a creature. He wanted to cry, wanted to scream in rage, and wanted to rip the demon sitting on his back to shreds. More than anything, he wanted Hiei to save him. None of those options were a possibility, so the fox stayed unnaturally still, waiting for the next round of threats or pain.

"You will do as I say then?" The man's breath was hot against the back of Kurama's neck as he threatened to dislocate the broken arm from his shoulder.

Kurama nodded, admitting defeat at this moment. He would figure a way to break his promise as soon as the words were uttered from his mouth. "Yes."

"Do you understand your timeline?"

"I have a year to do as you say."

The weight was lifted from Kurama's back and he picked himself from the dirt, cradling his broken arm to his side and looking in to the ever-changing eyes of his enemy. He didn't doubt the words that had been spoken to him, the truth contained within the depths. He watched the retreat of the creature with wary eyes, uncertain if he was still in danger.

As the presence left, Kurama stumbled back home. Part of him cursed Hiei for leaving him alone in the house and taking the children on an outing, for leaving him defenseless against such an enemy. Part of him thanked him, as it now gave him time to hide the evidence of the encounter. The threats had been quite clear. If this man was hunted, he would hunt as well. Kurama shuddered despite the searing heat of the shower as his limb healed itself.

A year. He had figured out ways to free himself of messier situations in less periods of time. Cian had been an unfortunate challenge of his skills, and now the ice demon was living happily with a mate and two children. There had been obstacles, though he had always had the support of a certain fire demon, when it wasn't the fire demon causing all the pain. _This time,_ Kurama convinced himself, _I'll be able to do this myself. Hiei will know nothing of it until it's already over._

**Author's Corner: So, I have started the final chapter in the Skeletons series. I have also changed the first chapter around, for those of you who read the original first chapter of this story, I apologize. It was subpar and not up to the standards I know you are used to. This chapter is much more... interesting. Much more me. I hope you all enjoy, and I will try to add chapter two today as well. Thank you for reading and please review. I hope you all enjoy.**


	2. Of Pizza And Kisses

Chapter Two

The front door opened and the bustle of a busy house returned as Kurama finished getting dressed, wary of his sore arm as he moved. At least it was no longer broken. Hiei would have pitched a fit. He moved down the stairs, observing with abject horror as Ian came through the door carrying a mountain of boxed pizza. One slid from the top, unnoticed by the holder, and tumbled towards Kurama's pristine white carpet. Hiei caught the box just in time, looking up to meet the emerald gaze of his lover and winking.

"Don't worry, fox, I won't let anything ruin your carpet. Not even the idiot's idiot son." Hiei shook his head as Ian set down the pile of food.

"Dad, be nice. The idiot's son has a name. The idiot's son also happens to be my lover." Sage walked through the door with a few sodas in his arms and set them next to the pizza. "How was your time alone ma?" he questioned his elder. "Did you take the nice hot bath you planned?"

"Something of the sort," Kurama lied easily, his eyes darting to Hiei's face to make sure the fire demon hadn't noticed the deception. "How was the movie?"

"Gross," Nevaeh exclaimed, bustling through the door with twelve rented movies held in her hands. "Sage and Ian wouldn't stop making out. Even though they sat a row behind us, I could still hear them sucking each other's faces off."

"You're sixteen. It's not like you don't go behind the bushes with every guy who calls you pretty," Sage shot back. An argument quickly ensued and Kurama drifted down the remaining stairs with a deep sigh, ready to break up the fight before it escalated to physical violence.

Ayden moved to the couch after helping himself to the pizza, ignoring the argument in the kitchen. He sat down, watching his sister and brother scream. "Hn."

"Enough you two!" Hiei finally interjected. "Work it out during training. It's a free excuse to kick the other's ass without the fox interrupting."

"Hiei," Kurama scolded.

"I mean… You two are siblings. While it is only natural to argue and disagree, there is such a thing as respect. Issues should be worked out by civil conversation rather than bickering." Hiei looked to Kurama. "Did I do it right?"

"Forgiveness," Kurama reminded. As of late, Kurama had adopted the concept that they needed manuals to reign in their unruly children. Hence, Hiei had been forced to listen to parenting tapes every time he rode with Kurama in the car.

"Oh yeah…" Hiei turned back to his children. "Now kiss and make up."

Sage and Neva gave each other weirded out looks before turning their eyes to Kurama, pleading to be rescued from Hiei's fumble. "Shake hands and make up," Kurama corrected. "If I hear you two arguing again, there will be punishment. As your father said, things should be discussed in a civil manner, not by the edge of swords or by vulgar language."

"I don't even know why I have to listen to you," Nevaeh snapped, crimson eyes glaring at Kurama. "You aren't my mother."

"Neva," Kurama sighed. The girl had been using that as an excuse to disregard Kurama for the past few months, a habit the two parents were quickly getting sick of. "Your mother signed over all her rights to me. The only reason she even gave birth is because I wished it. Don't you understand?"

"My parents were together for years," Neva hissed out and grabbed a box of pizza. "Two years before you broke them up like the whore you are!" With that, she stomped upstairs and slammed her bedroom door.

"Somebody is on her monthly cycle," Ian quipped and grabbed food for him and his lover before heading to the living room as well. Ayden was quickly kicked from the couch as the two took over, cuddling and sharing a pizza and a soda.

"Do you want me to talk to her?" Hiei questioned, wrapping his arms around the slim waist of his fox.

Kurama shook his head and leaned down to kiss his dragonfly on the lips. "No, let her do as she wishes. She'll come around." He smiled when Hiei nibbled an earlobe, when warm hands caressed his hips in a way that promised more to come after the rest of the house fell silent for the night. Their lips met, a passionate kiss between lovers. Hiei's tongue probed the sweet lips and explored the cinnamon and nutmeg taste of his lover when given the chance. Kurama groaned, wrapping on leg around his lover's waist in a sensual promise before pushing his fire demon away.

Hiei drifted in to the living room after groping his mate for a second more with a teasing smile. They popped in a movie and sat in one another's presence, eating the mountain of pizza slice by slice until they were all bloated and unable to move. It was a typical domestic affair, one that Kurama was perfectly content with. The memory of the horrible afternoon and encounter with the mysterious stranger was already fading from his mind, replaced by a false sense of safety.

Ayden drifted off to bed after the third movie. Sage and Ian were making out halfway through the fourth, and quickly retired to their shared room for privacy. Kurama turned off the television and curled up with his head on Hiei's lap, content with the silence (save a few of the moans that drifted down from the upstairs bedroom). The whispered threats hissed in his mind earlier didn't seem to fade. He buried his head further in Hiei's lap.

The fire demon smiled and ran his hands through the wild locks. "What's bothering you?"

Kurama closed his eyes, leaning in to the fingers that eased away all the tension from his body with such a simple move. "Nothing anymore." He moved on to Hiei's lap and was unsurprised when two hands wandered down his back and grabbed ample handfuls of his backside.

"The house is quiet…"

"Yusuke wants to have lunch with us and our two lovebirds," Kurama stated, leaning down to plant butterfly kisses along his dragonfly's neck. "Tomorrow."

"I assume you already agreed?"

"Mmm," Kurama licked a particular spot in Hiei's neck that he thought tasted good before sucking on it, leaving a deep purple mark on the flesh. "Nevaeh and Ayden will still be in school."

"She's been skipping school. They called me today."

Kurama shrugged and rid Hiei of his shirt. "Let her skip then." He would never say it aloud, but his patience with his lover's daughter had grown thin over the years, especially when the girl had begun contacting her biological mother. The two were almost identical in personality: cold, calculating, manipulative, and spiteful. Neva had been turned against Kurama. Though it hurt, it annoyed the fox more than anything to deal with an enemy in his own sanctuary.

Hiei distracted Kurama from his stewing thoughts with a breathless kiss. It took only moments for their clothing to be shredded. Kurama whimpered his impatience and he rubbed their erections together in a sensual rhythm. Hiei let the fox, using the distraction to insert two fingers in to the waiting entrance. He had learned years ago to always carry a small bottle of lube in his pocket, though it was concealed in a hand sanitizer bottle so no one would be suspicious. Also, it was the only way to keep it from Ian's greasy little paws.

Kurama moaned, unsure whether he wanted the friction of grinding or the fingers pressing against his bundle of nerves more. He opted for arching back in to the fingers, digging them deeper as a string of pleas escaped his lips.

"Horny little fox," Hiei teased. "Haven't I been giving you enough lately?"

Kurama shook his head desperately. "Once a day is **not** enough." He moaned as the fingers scissored him thoroughly. "Dragonfly please…"

Hiei's eyes glinted mischievously. "I want you to ride me."

Kurama was more than happy to obey the request, as long as it got his dragon inside of him. He groaned his protests soon, though, as he realized he couldn't quite get the other demon as deeply as he wanted.

Hiei simply raised an eyebrow. "Is something wrong dear?"

"Dragonfly," Kurama whispered sweetly. "Do you remember what it was like when I first went in to heat?" When Hiei nodded, Kurama continued on. "If you don't do that to me in about two seconds, I am going to go upstairs and play with my green dildo all by myself."

Hiei grabbed a handful of red hair and pulled his fox in to a searing kiss. "So demanding."

"Hn," Kurama teased as Hiei shoved him in to a laying position on the couch. He spread his legs willingly and watched the fire demon settle between them. A moan of pleasure ripped from his throat as the fire demon sheathed himself fully in one powerful thrust. Kurama was at his dragonfly's mercy, though he hardly complained. Instead, a stream of pleads and moans spurred Hiei on. He reached between them, his hand pumping Kurama's hardness.

Kurama screamed out Hiei's name as he exploded and relaxed back against the couch as he heard Hiei grunt his release as his seed splashed against the fox's insides. Hiei moved away from his fox, stroking his hair slightly. "I love you."

"Dragonfly… What would you do if you were forced between saving me, or saving Ayden, Sage, and Nevaeh?"

Hiei frowned and leaned down to kiss away his husband's worries. "It's never going to happen."

"But if it did?" Kurama turned and used Hiei's chest as a pillow, taking comfort in the warm arms that wrapped around him.

"If it did… I could never live without you." Hiei ran his fingers through crimson locks. "I would choose you."

Kurama nodded and took in the scent of his lover. For now, he was safe. He pushed the thoughts of demons and threats from his mind, simply enjoying the rare moment of peace with his mate. Hiei was right, it would never happen. Empty threats were something that their family had learned to live with. Sage and Ian were the future leaders of two different lands. Ayden had been named as Hiei's heir instead of Nevaeh. With all three under one roof, as well as the current leader of Alaric, his house had become a war zone, held together through precision planning and a multitude of 'what if' plans.

"Hush little dragon, don't say a word. Kurama's going to buy you a mockingbird," Kurama whispered softly.

Hiei snickered. "You sang it to Ayden when he was a child."

"Dragonfly, I want you to promise me something."

"Anything."

"Promise me that you'll never forget that I love you. No matter how much we argue or how much we disagree."

"Promise."

The two fell asleep, limbs entwined, on the couch. It was almost like old days, before the mating, the children, before the life that Hiei had come to love and hate at the same time. When it was just the two of them.

**Author's Corner: Well, another chapter up and running today. Honestly, I didn't expect to be writing a third story in the Skeleton series, as I wanted the main focus to be on Hiei and Kurama. However, I've been reading over the previous two stories for the last few days and I decided that it's time. My writing skills have evolved and I figured out a way to make it all about our two boys still. I hope that all my readers enjoy, and please don't hesitate to review. It encourages me. The next chapter will be up today or tomorrow. Thank you all for reading and for the one review that I have recieved thus far.**


	3. Something Wicked This Way Comes

Chapter Three

Hiei woke as the morning light filtered through sheer curtains in the living room. The small fire demon shifted under the light sheet that had been placed over him, moaning as his eyes opened and the light of day seeped in to them. The house was empty of children and his arms were missing a particular fox. Hiei was unsurprised. After all, Kurama had thrived in such a life, becoming the quintessential soccer mother. He drove a mini-van now, rather than small car that he had loved so much. He made the children lunch every morning, drove them to school or their separate activities, and then went to work. There were a few exceptions, of course. Ian and Sage drove themselves to school, though Kurama still prided himself on making lunch for them every morning. They also drove themselves home. However, Ayden and Nevaeh had yet to receive their licenses, as neither of them could pass the driving test. Neva had always been flunked due to her foul mouth and temper on the road. Ayden had an issue with posted speed limits.

Hiei wandered through the house, picking up the remnants of the night before to make life a bit easier for his fox. He cleaned the house quickly and efficiently, while his mind raced to other things. There were parts of his existence that he loved, parts that he had grown to hate, though he would never utter such things to his fox. He loved his children very dearly, despite their quirks. He loved being with his fox. A part of him, however, wished for the freedom they had once had. The freedom to go anywhere and do anything. The freedom to put his life at risk without worrying about the aftermath. Responsibilities, Kurama always lectured. It was always about responsibility.

After the lower floor was cleaned, Hiei moved up the stairs to the second floor, where all the children were located, against his better judgment. He peeked in to Sage's room to find it as spotless as always. Sage truly did remind him of Kurama. He was as picky about the cleanliness of his surroundings and took up an equal amount of time in the bathroom. With a small smile at the thought, Hiei moved on.

Ayden's room was more like that of a typical teenager. He had managed to get most of his dirty clothes in to the laundry basket. Hiei helped the rest along. Other than that and the books strewn about, the room was fairly clean. He entered Nevaeh's room next and paused at what he saw contained inside. The walls were covered. The light lavender paint Kurama had used years ago was completely hidden by the pictures that decorated the walls. There was some normality in the things contained, a few posters of her favorite bands, a male supermodel on one wall. For the most part, though it disturbed Hiei. On one wall, a large blown-up picture of Kurama was posted. It didn't take up the whole wall, but a good third of it. Embedded in the wall itself were daggers of various shapes, sizes, and lengths. Along the other walls, Neva had posted pictures of her with her biological mother. Hiei frowned as he plucked one of them from the wall. It was recent, probably taken with the last few months. When had she ever been with Nikita?

"What are you doing in my room?" Nevaeh snatched the picture from his hands and crossed her arms, giving Hiei a glare so like the one he had doled out so many times in the past.

Hiei decided to ignore her question and instead began pulling daggers from the picture of his fox. "You're forbidden from seeing that woman. You know that."

Nevaeh said nothing about the subject, simply looked at the glistening blades in his hand, some covered with blood. Whose blood, Hiei had no idea. "Those belong to me. Leave them alone."

"What are you doing throwing them at a picture of Kurama?" Hiei turned to his daughter at long last, crimson eyes searching for some sign of the happy child he had once known, before the girl's mother had unleashed hell upon his union and ruined everything.

"I hate him." She tilted her head. "I thought that would have been quite obvious by now father." The last word was said with a sneer as she snatched the daggers from Hiei's hand in the blink of an eye. "Don't touch my things."

Hiei walked towards the door. "Child, I love you dearly. But if you ever do something to harm my fox, I won't think twice about slitting your throat. Pass on the message to your mother, since she's the one poisoning your mind." With that, he let himself out, ignoring the scream of rage that escaped the teenage girl's throat as she flung another dagger at the picture.

Kurama arrived home a few hours later, looking exhausted. Ayden was the first one in. He looked up the stairs, where his twin waited on the landing, watching Kurama with narrowed eyes. With a shake of his head, he moved back out of the house, muttering that he needed to go for a walk.

Screaming from the front yard drew Hiei's attention, but the fact the fox didn't seem to care concerned him more. Kurama simply set his briefcase down and fell on the couch, where he took to rubbing his throbbing temples as the threat of a migraine became apparent.

Hiei opted for the more demanding problem. He wandered in to the front yard just in time to see Sage punch Ian in the nose. Blood gushed from the broken bone. "You nearly killed me!" Sage screamed.

Hiei raised an eyebrow, simply waiting for the argument to continue so he could piece together the puzzle. Ian looked at the sky and pinched his nose to try to make the bleeding stop. "So the car is totaled. No big deal."

Sage glared in the menacing way that Yoko Kurama himself was famous for. "No big deal? You grabbed me by the hair and tried to force me to blow you in the car while you were driving. Then you damn near killed us by crashing with another car. The other driver is in the hospital Ian! I went through the windshield!"

"You're a demon. You can handle it." Ian shrugged, wincing as he got hit upside the head. However, it was by Hiei instead of Sage.

"Get in the house Sage."

"Dad-"

"Get in the house!" Hiei turned as his voice rose and watched his son scurry in to the living room where he could watch the events while still being obedient. Hiei grabbed one of Ian's ears and tugged him down the driveway and towards the street. "You and I are going to have a little talk about forcing my son to do anything."

"Ma!"

Kurama groaned. "Hiei isn't going to kill him. Bloody him a little, yes, probably. Think of it this way, you'll have wounds to mend when your lover gets back in one piece instead of hundreds. You can be angry at your father instead of Ian and all will be well in the land of Sage."

Ten minutes later, Hiei and Ian returned. Sage embraced his lover and took a tally of all the injuries Ian had acquired. A busted lip and a broken leg were the worst of it. Hiei simply sauntered inside and leaned down to brush his lips against Kurama's forehead. He frowned when pushed away instead. "Fox, are you feeling alright? You're running a bit of a fever."

"I had a wonderful day up until ten this morning, when I got a call that my son had been in a car accident and was being taken to the hospital. He went, and was examined by doctors, who observed him healing at a rate that was clearly impossible for any normal being to pull off." Kurama continued to rub his temples with his eyes closed. "So I had to drug nearly everyone in the hospital with some plant extracts and make up an elaborate story to keep Sage from being dissected in some high security military establishment."

"Sounds rough," Hiei soothed.

"Oh, darling, that was only the beginning," came the fox's dry reply. "After I fetched the broken remnants of my car and the two instigators over there, I had missed my meeting with Yusuke, who left a series of explicit messages on my phone. Apparently, it was rather important. After that, I got a call from Nevaeh's school principal, and the woman informed me that she was expelling our daughter due to violence and that I had to immediately come and gather her. Only, when I got there, she had already disappeared. The cherry on top of my day."

Hiei sighed and rubbed circles in his fox's arm. "Turn over and let me give you a backrub."

"I don't have time for backrubs Hiei. I have to go meet with Yusuke and take Ian with me. Sage too."

"You've had a rough day. Let me go with the happy couple to see Yusuke. You stay here and relax. Ayden went on a walk. That will occupy him for a few hours. Nevaeh is hiding up in her room and won't disturb you." He took Kurama's hands and kissed the fingertips. "After I'm gone, call in to work and take the next week off. The children are old enough to look after themselves. It's time you and I took a much needed break."

"Somewhere sunny sounds divine," Kurama groaned. "With sand and an ocean view."

"You'll turn in to a lobster again," Hiei warned. "Just like you did when we went to Jamaica." Kurama shrugged, showing he didn't really care.

"You rest here and take a nap, drink some tea, and feel better." Hiei pressed his lips to Kurama's before gathering the other two and heading out.

Kurama took a moment of much needed silence before going to the third floor. The entire purpose of the last floor was to be a private sanctuary for himself and his mate. No children were allowed to enter unless in a life and death situation. It had its own large bathroom, even a mini refrigerator packed in one of the corners. Kurama used it to chill wine if he and Hiei were in a romantic mood and wanted to share an expensive bottle of the alcoholic beverage and small things in the privacy of their own bedroom, where such a moment could lead to another involving the bed and Kurama screaming Hiei's name.

Kurama changed from his work attire in to stained jeans and a simple shirt before moving outside to prune his roses. They were always more than happy to receive any attention from their master, and Kurama found himself soothed by the familiar task, by the feeling of the petals. These were his darlings and they traveled with him everywhere. They were connected to him in a far more intimate way than he would ever let on. He trimmed and watered them carefully, singing softly as he worked. Despite dusk falling around them, one of the young buds opened up to Kurama's attention.

"So beautiful."

Kurama stiffened at the voice and didn't dare look over his shoulder. Instead, he continued, though the peaceful moment was ruined. The roses were on alert as much as he was, ready to lash out if their master was threatened. Kurama rolled his still sore shoulder before turning to the intruder.

Ayden emerged from the shadows, positioning himself closely at Kurama's side. "Ma, we need to get back in the house."

"Quiet the child," the man ordered.

Kurama simply raised an eyebrow. "The child, as you call him, has stated a valid fact. We do need to get back to the house. If you'll excuse us-"

The words were cut off as the man in front of them moved faster than even Kurama's eyes could keep up with, grabbing the fox by the throat and slamming him in to the hard surface of the wall behind him. He didn't flinch when the roses lashed out at him, when the thorns cut through cloth and flesh alike. Ayden gasped at the suddenness, the unexpected danger, before running. His feet could take him where he wished to go faster than a car could.

"Stupid child," the demon hissed in Kurama's ear. "Valihari, gather him."

A second creature emerged from the shadows, unnoticed and unheard by Kurama. The fox's eyes widened. He had never failed to notice an enemy presence on his land before today. The one called Valihari was exotic. He moved with the fluid ease of a panther. His hair was a deep brown with a large streak of violet towards his face. Violet eyes regarded the one strangling Kurama before the man nodded and took off after Ayden. Kurama knew his son didn't stand a chance of making it to Hiei or the portal before the other man caught up to him.

**Author's Corner: Well, I have given you all three updates in a day. Don't get used to it though! This was just to get the story started and get you all to the point where you simply were on the edge of your seats/sofas waiting for an update. After this one, I think I've accomplished that. As I said before, I completely did not expect to be doing another story in the Skeleton arc. The idea hit me yesterday and has come to life today. Woohoo! So, please review if you like it. I know my writing style has changed a bit since I last published. However, I'm positive it is up to your standards. Hopefully, it is even better than you remember. Remember, reviews are a writer's inspiration. Well, they are for me.**


	4. Truces and Chains

Chapter Four

Hiei was annoyed. It showed in the glare that the idiot received for dragging him to such a meaningless social event in the first place, and over something so foolish. What annoyed him even more, however, was that the fool had made his son cry. No amount of Ian's sweet nothings whispered in the fox's ear and comforting touches seemed to make the sobbing subside. Hiei distantly wondered if Kurama had broken down like that when they had broken up in the past.

"It's okay," Ian soothed his lover, running his fingers through the silver locks and making those golden orbs meet his gaze. "I won't let anyone take you from me."

Sage sniffled. "I won't let anyone take you either."

Ian ran his thumbs across Sage's cheeks, brushing away the last of the tears. "Then there's no reason to cry, is there? So my father was an imbecile and engaged me to a…" Ian shuddered. "Woman. It's an easy thing to solve."

Yusuke simply raised a questioning eyebrow. "Ian, it's tradition. You have to have a mate before you can take over and you were of age a year ago. The people are getting impatient for a new source of power and I'm getting older." He took a sip of his tea. "You didn't have a suitable mate, so I assigned you one. Arranged marriages are really not as bad as they seem."

"Why isn't my son a suitable mate?" Hiei chimed in, glancing at the clock. He was ready to get home and get back to his fox. There was an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach, but he knew Kurama would be angry if he returned home without solving the issue.

"He hasn't gone in to heat yet," Yusuke shook his head. "If I'm an idiot, you're oblivious."

"Dad, foxes aren't of age until they go through their first heat. I know, I know. Your fox went through heat at thirteen before moving on to his second, where he came of age. That was for a half-breed situation dad. I'm full." Sage shook his head. "You **are** oblivious."

Kurama felt the tears well up in his eyes and threaten to spill down his cheeks before determination and an instinct he hadn't needed before settled in. He closed his eyes, even as the hands around his throat tightened their grip. Breathing wasn't important. Concentrating was. When he opened his eyes, they were golden and his hair was silver. His tail swished behind him in annoyance. There was more than that. Yoko Kurama was pissed.

He raked his nails down the arms that contained him, shredding the tender flesh and smirking cruelly as he heard the yelp of pain. He kneed the man painfully in the groin and used the slightest leverage to put his hands on either side of the man's head, caressing the smoothness of his cheek for a brief moment. The man's grip on the fox's throat loosened for a fraction of an instant. It was all the opportunity Yoko needed. He twisted the head until he felt the spinal cord snap and let the limp body fall to the ground.

"No one messes with my mate," Kurama whispered and leaned down near the body. "But above all else, no one fucks with my children." He glared as he gazed at the hazel eyes. "It's a pity you had to die. You were such a mystery and I was so eager to unravel it." He didn't waste any more time talking to the dead as he followed the path he knew his son would have taken. Ayden was smart. He would have gone through the portal and headed for the safety of Alaric. If he reached the castle walls, nothing would be able to touch him and he would be able to send a thousand messages to Hiei if he wished.

Kurama caught sight of the two demons in the clearing. Ayden was scrappy like his father, a trait that the silver fox was more than grateful for as he approached and saw the blood that stained Valihari's white linen shirt. Kurama's ears twitched as he heard a leaf crunch behind him. He had turned halfway around when the arms closed around him and the cloth was over his mouth and nose. The drugs were too powerful for the fox to resist for long, though he did his best, thrashing and clawing to get the damnable thing away from him. He could hear the leaves stir slightly as Ayden came rushing to his rescue. He wanted to scream at his son never to take his eyes off the enemy at hand, never to rush to another's rescue. It was a lesson he had taught his children a million times in training. However, practice and theory seemed to be two very different things.

The fox's eyes rolled back in his head and the last thing he heard before he slipped towards unconsciousness was the sound of Ayden screaming.

Hiei coughed in an attempt to bring the conversation back to a valid point. Yusuke had managed to get lost in his stories of the golden days. The story of how he defeated Hiei had been among one of the tales regaled, a fact that greatly annoyed the fire demon.

"You really defeated my father?" Sage questioned. He didn't really care, but at least it distracted Yusuke from trying to break up his relationship. "I find that hard to believe."

"The only reason he won was because my fox betrayed me," Hiei muttered. "He sided with Yusuke. Without Kurama, Yusuke would have been dead."

Yusuke stuck out his tongue. "Fine, I won't tell the story. Ian, at least I didn't engage you to someone you don't know. You grew up side by side with one another." Ian and Sage exchanged confused looks before turning their attention back to the matter at hand. Curiosity overpowered protests.

Suddenly, it clicked in Ian's head. "Fuck dad, not her!"

Sage elbowed Ian in the ribs. "What am I missing?"

Nevaeh walked in, her hands shoved in the pockets of her jeans as she gazed at the floor. "Yeah, a little awkward, don't ya think? Yusuke, I thought I told you that Sage shouldn't even be here for the announcement. I told you he'd be hysterical." With a smug glare at her 'brother', she settled down beside her future father-in-law.

Sage's eyes were so wide that Ian was quite certain they might pop out of his head at any moment. "What the fuck is going on?"

Yusuke scratched his head and tried for an innocent smile. "Well, I've heard lectures for years now from Kurama. All his talk of a trinity kinda sunk in after awhile."

Hiei's mind raced. He had no idea what the imbecile was blabbering on about. "Explain."

Kurama's eyes drifted open. He struggled to focus on the sight before him, but was somehow grateful when he recognized the walls of his bedroom. It was the familiarity that would work in his advance. He shifted, tallying up his wounds as well as the level of his bondage. His hands were chained behind his back and the metal was looped around in random patterns to make it more difficult for the wily fox to simply pick a lock and escape. Kurama shifted again, rattling the chain. By the sound alone, he could tell the padlock holding the chains in place was located at his right elbow. Shit. There was no way Kurama could reach it by himself.

Kurama's eyes darted through the room until they locked on Ayden. His son was still out cold and chained to a chair in a similar position to Kurama. They were across the room from one another, though facing each other. Five or so demons milled around. Kurama tilted his head. He recognized two. "Didn't I kill you and use you as fertilizer for my roses?" Kurama questioned.

The man smirked as he approached slowly, relishing the way Kurama's heartbeat skipped erratically, thinking it was fear. "You thought you did."

Kurama shook his head, as if denial, though he was actually trying to shake loose one of the seeds hidden within the depths. "What are you?" He manipulated his voice so that he sounded like an innocent child confronting a would-be rapist. "What are you going to do to me?" Knowing the plan of an enemy ranked up their in priorities. It was right in line behind wiggling his way out of the chains.

The man leaned down so he was at eye level with the fox. "Don't flatter yourself Yoko Kurama. This isn't about you."

"Malikina, what have I told you about speaking what does not need to be spoken?" Nikita's clipped voice came from the doorway to the bedroom. "Go patrol the grounds. You've had enough fun playing." She watched the demon brush past her before locking gaze with the glaring golden eyes. "It's a pleasure to see you again Kurama."

"I wish I could say the same about you," Kurama snarled and bared his fangs at the girl. No wonder so many precautions had been taken to secure him to the chair. She had seen firsthand what he could do in his sparring matches with Hiei that she had frequently had the pleasure of watching when pregnant with the twins.

Ayden stirred in his spot. "Ma…"

"Hush darling, it's going to be fine very soon," Nikita soothed, turning her attention from the fox to the chained fire demon.

"Mom!" Ayden nearly screamed.

"Ayden, I need you to be quiet and concentrate for me, baby," Kurama said. His golden gaze caught Ayden's and a silent meaning was passed between them. "Trust me."

Ayden nodded. "I do."

Yusuke rolled his eyes. "You would know all these things if you hadn't taken off on him for six years. The trinity is our kids Hiei. Sage is taking over Yomi's territory, Ayden is taking over yours, and Ian is taking over mine. A trinity. Kurama has this dream that they're going to bring peace and a united front to Makai. They grew up together. It's not like they could ever unleash their armies on one another."

"You think that causing bitterness between Sage and Ian won't cause wars? Demons kill each other over less every day Yusuke." Hiei's eyes drifted over to his daughter's form. "Marrying your son to Sage's sister is like a slap in the face. Foxes don't take the loss of love or a blow to their pride very well. I know from personal experience."

"I'm not his sister," Nevaeh said with such sharpness it startled Hiei. "My connection as Ayden's twin will still fuel the trinity theory. Besides, I know that Sage cares deeply about my **real** brother. He wouldn't want to start a war that would hurt him or Ian. Peace in Makai is a goal Yusuke and I share. We both know how unstable the affections of a fox are. It would be foolish to place all hopes for peace in the hands of something so fickle."

"I don't agree to this," Ian whispered. "I won't ever agree."

"That's why our engagement is so perfect," Neva said with a small smirk as she locked gazes with Sage. "You won't have to."

**Author's Corner: Ha! Bet you didn't expect that! Alright, so this chapter wasn't entirely focused on our main two characters, but all the minor chracters have to be in place before the story progresses the way it is supposed to. I have a plan, I promise. Well, I have a general idea. The rest comes on its own. As always, I hoped you enjoyed reading. I really enjoyed writing this chapter, and leaving it off on a little bit of a cliffhanger. Who wants to know what happens next?**


	5. Taken

Chapter Five

Hiei stood up and gathered his cloak, ready to depart and do away with the idiot's nonsense about arranged marriages. "Yusuke, you're married. I'm sure you've heard the saying that hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn."

Yusuke nodded. "Yeah, I've heard of it before. What's your point?"

"In Makai, the saying is different. Hell hath no fury like a fox's scorn." With a twisted and sadistic sort of smile, he ruffled Ian's hair. "Stay here with your father and try to talk some sense in to him. If you can't… Well, I guess your dearest dad here is going to see the temper of one particular fox. And Kurama's temper…" Hiei shook his head. "Let's just say Sage inherited something from Yoko Kurama, and it was more than just looks."

Sage leaned down and pressed a kiss to Ian's lips. "I'll see you soon darling. Love you."

"Love you too," Ian muttered and ran his fingers through silver locks. "Baby, please don't kill my family though. It's my only request."

Sage's smile was sadistic as he glanced from Yusuke to Ian. "There are things that are worse than death." With that, he followed his father from Yusuke's home. "Dad, we have to go to the grocery store before we head home. Mom gave me a list of things for dinner tonight." He handed over Kurama's list. "I'll drive us this time, dad. I thought your license got revoked."

"It did." Hiei shrugged. "Let's make this trip to the store quick. I hate the smell of humans and hearing their useless offspring wail." He shuddered.

Ayden closed his eyes and willed the temperature inside of him to rise. If this worked, the metal of the chains would melt and set him free. Instead, the chains around him grew cooler, almost like ice against his heated skin. He had no choice but to give up before the chains began burning him with the cold.

"It's alright," Kurama whispered. "Ayden, everything is going to be fine. I promise. No matter what happens, you know I'll always find a way to rescue you."

Nikita took a small vial and a cloth from her pocket and popped open the vial. She soon had the cloth soaked with the mysterious liquid as she approached her son.

Kurama sniffed the air. "Ayden, hold your breath as long as you can when she puts the cloth over your nose and mouth." He shook his head more violently, swearing at himself under his breath. He had always been careful to keep the seeds secure and hidden, a fact that was now working against him. Finally, one fell loose on the floor behind the chair, exactly where he needed it. He willed it to grow slowly, not wishing to draw too much attention to his plot or else it would all be ruined.

Ayden took in a deep breath against his will, inhaling the drugs that soaked the cloth held over his mouth and nose. He could feel their effects, feel the heat that spread through his veins and settled in his groin. His cheeks became flushed, his eyes glazed over with lust.

"Valihari, its your turn," Nikita nearly sang as she backed away. "The rest of you, haul the fox down to the first floor and dispose of him as you will. Once everything is completed, join me at our meeting place." With that, she walked down the stairs and out of the house.

Kurama allowed himself to be unchained from the chair and dragged down the stairs, though his arms still remained bound behind his back. It would be easier to find what he wanted on the first floor and to kill them all. As soon as they threw him on the couch, the vines that had entwined around the chains did their job. They picked the lock before dissipating back in to the form of a seed.

Kurama kept his hands firmly in place so none of the thugs would notice his victory. One of them gave the silver fox a perverted smirk as he unzipped his jeans and pulled out his member. "Hey foxy, wanna suck my cock before we kill you?"

Yoko said nothing, simply waited for the man to get close enough before he moved. It took one good swipe of his claws and the man fell to the floor, his throat slit. So much for white carpet. The other two were dead within seconds. It was easy, much too easy. Nikita had hired weaklings to contain and kill him, perhaps thinking it would be the ultimate insult to the fox's pride.

Malikina entered the house as the boy's scream pierced the air. Silently, he watched the fox drift up the stairs in an effort to save his son. The demon followed, grabbing a handful of silver hair as he entered the master bedroom.

Kurama huffed as he was once again locked in the same position as in the clearing. His cheek was pressed against carpet this time. He squirmed and thrashed. No living force had ever been able to contain him for long. The man above him would be no different. With a grunt of effort, Malikina sank his claws in to Kurama's throat. The fox stilled. Moving even an inch would cause razor sharp nails to slit his jugular much the same as he had killed one of the men downstairs.

"Good foxy," Malikina whispered in a husky voice. "Valihari, the drug."

The man approached slowly and stuck Kurama with it, despite the fox's screams of protest and death threats. Silver hair faded to crimson and emerald eyes took the place of gold. The drug had paralyzed him of any demon energy, at least for the moment. It took only a second and a blur of motion for Malikina to have him chained once again. Despite his best efforts, Kurama found himself unable to make one of his seeds grow. It was a devastating blow. He was helpless.

Malikina chained him to the same chair as before, one of the ones borrowed from the dining room. He positioned the chair a few feet away from the bed. "You wish to see everything? Now you'll know exactly what we're doing."

Hiei held up a jar of sauce and examined the contents. "Is this the one?"

"No dad." Sage rolled his eyes. "Stop picking things up if you don't know what they are. I'm providing the brains behind this operation, you're providing the cash."

Hiei frowned as he put down the sauce. "Your lover is having a bad influence on you. You're getting a little too mouthy for my tastes."

Sage gave his father a teasing smile. "Oh, like you and ma don't bicker back and forth every day of the week. I swear, its only so you can torture the rest of us by having make-up sex on the kitchen counters."

Hiei shrugged. "We don't have sex on the counters. Kurama goes down on me after he puts me on the counter."

"Awww! Dad!" Sage made a face as he picked out a few items from Kurama's list. "I did not need to hear that. Let's just get the groceries and go. I don't need a crash course in sexual education. I got that one when I was thirteen and Ian made me watch a porn."

Hiei shook his head and wandered off. Ice cream. It was something that they needed, although it hadn't made it to Kurama's list. The fire demon loved ice cream. His eyes widened as he turned the corner and saw all the ice cream a demon could ever want. He looked like a little kid unleashed in a candy store.

Ayden was chained to the headboard of the bed, his arms pinned painfully above his head with the chains he couldn't melt. The burn on his wrists proved he had already tried numerous times in Kurama's absence. Ayden squirmed on the bed. Anything to relieve the hardness between his legs, the need burning through him.

Valihari stripped slowly, commanding Ayden in a soft voice to watch him. Ayden did as told, his eyes locking on to the naked form. He barely heard Kurama's pleas to focus on something else, anything else. Ayden only had eyes for the naked form as it moved on to the bed and on top of him.

His scream made Kurama flinch. Despite the pain, despite the blood flowing, Ayden was pleading for more. Begging for it. Valihari was more than willing to plunge in and out of the willing body beneath him. As Ayden neared his peak, the demon smirked at Kurama and sunk his fangs in to the tender flesh of Ayden's shoulder, eliciting another scream from the boy beneath him.

It was done. Kurama's screams of protest didn't matter anymore. Malikina struck the fox across the face to shut him up. "Are we supposed to bring the boy with us?"

Valihari moved away from Ayden and examined his work, simply putting his pants back on. "Yes. The bitch threw him in to heat. Until its over and the bonding is complete, he has to stay beside me." He unlocked Ayden's chains. Stroking the ebony locks, he got Ayden's attention very quickly. "Darling, do you want to feel more pleasure?"

Ayden nodded. His body ached with the want of it.

"Then you have to follow me."

Again, Ayden nodded and moved in to the waiting arms of the other demon, ready to be carried. His ass was sore, but he rubbed up against the larger man anyways, a low keen escaping the back of his throat, a primal plead for more.

"When we get to our destination," Valihari promised and planted a quick kiss on Ayden's forehead.

"Ayden no!" Kurama nearly screamed, thrashing violently against the chains and tipping himself and the chair over.

Ayden simply buried his head in the other demon's neck, already rubbing against him in seek of release as the fire burned inside of him.

Valihari took one last glance at Kurama before jumping out the window with Ayden safely in his arms. Malikina blew a kiss at the fox. "See you soon beautiful." With that, he too disappeared.

"HIEI!" Kurama screamed.

Hiei rubbed his temples as they went through the checkout line. It was like the fox was screaming his name inside his head. Finally, he handed over the money and told the woman to keep the change. Sage followed after his father's hurried steps and loaded the food in to the car.

"What's the rush?" Sage questioned.

"I have a headache," Hiei muttered.

**Author's Corner: Hmm.... An interesting turn of events. Where will it go from here? Only I know! If I'm feeling inspired, I might post another chapter today. If not, well tomorrow isn't so bad, is it? Please tell me what you think of this new twist...**


	6. Pieces of the Puzzle

Chapter Six

Hiei entered the house and dropped the groceries upon seeing the bodies that littered his living room floor. Blood was everywhere, splattered against the walls, staining Kurama's beautiful Italian carpet. Some of it belonged to his fox, but he breathed a sigh of relief when he realized most of it belonged to the dead. He picked his way through the damage slowly, trying to piece together what had happened by the scene itself.

"Hiei!"

The yell brought the fire demon from his thoughts and he scaled the stairs in the blink of an eye. More blood. Hiei covered his nose against the smell as he made his way to the toppled chair to rescue his lover. "What happened?"

"I have been screaming your name for the last half hour," Kurama accused, rolling his shoulders to awaken his sleeping limbs. "They took Ayden."

Hiei frowned. Nothing was making sense. "Who took Ayden?" His eyes fell on the blood covering their sheets before his gaze darted up to Kurama's tear filled emerald eyes. "What did they do to him?"

Kurama released the sob that he had been holding in and flung himself in to Hiei's arms. He had been trying to be strong the entire time, trying to remember that he was Yoko Kurama, and no one could defeat him. It was nice to let the fear and flood of emotions escape at long last in the safety of his mate's arms.

Hiei frowned as Sage came up and sat on the edge of the bloodstained bed, waiting for the story just as much as Hiei was. He stroked his fox's hair, murmuring half sentences that didn't make any sense, sweet nothings, as the fox called them. Kurama finally quieted and pulled away, sniffling and wiping away his tears. "Yesterday, I went berry picking. The wild berries are always so good." He sank down to the floor, tears threatening to overwhelm him again.

Hiei settled down beside him, running a hand up his lover's arm in a gentle fashion. He wanted to get to the bottom of this, and he wanted to know what was going on **now**. However, the fox was upset. And nothing would be gained until he was calm again. "I remember. You were going to make some sort of pie, if I recall."

"I didn't get any berries. I encountered this strange man, Malikina. The encounter itself was strange. Looking in to his eyes, I felt frozen; my muscles wouldn't obey my command. I couldn't move until he closed his eyes. He caught me and broke my arm. He told me that I had a year to make sure power changed hands in Makai. I don't understand why he would care."

"Fox," Hiei interjected. "None of that is important. The threats aren't important. What is important is you telling me exactly what happened today. If we have any chance of finding Ayden, it's by being able to dissect their motive."

Kurama nodded. "I was trimming the roses and the strange man I told you about-"

"Malikina, yes, I remember."

"He came up behind me. Ayden interrupted his initial plan, I think. Our son ran for the forest to head to Alaric where it was safe and get a message out to you. I can handle myself, after all." Kurama sighed and put his head in his hands. "There was another man who caught up to Ayden before he reached the portal. I managed to kill my captor, or so I thought. I was drugged. I think Ayden was too. When I woke up, I was chained to the chair and Ayden was chained to the other. Nikita made her appearance and gave Ayden a drug that throws him in to an early heat."

"Fire demons only do that once, if at all," Hiei whispered. "It's not a natural process of our growth. Usually its forced or we react to our mates going through it."

"No matter what type of demon, you know what a heat does to a young demon. And for fire demons…"

"They have to choose a mate," Hiei stated flatly. "They have to have a mate immediately or they'll fuck themselves to death."

"I don't think Ayden had much of a choice in the mate he got." Kurama crawled on to Hiei's lap and smiled softly as the warm arms encircled him. "The other man raped Ayden and bit in to his shoulder. Ayden went with them willingly after that."

Hiei slapped his fox rather suddenly as the tears started flowing again. It was enough to shock Kurama in to quieting down. "Yoko Kurama, pull yourself together!" Hiei nearly screamed. "We don't have time for your human emotional babble. You expect us to save our son? Then I need you to think like the fox you are!"

Kurama blinked. "I don't know what they're up to Hiei. I can't figure it out. Those creatures are stronger than me. Strong enough to hide their presences from all my plants, from all our defenses. What would such creatures be doing working for someone as weak as Nikita? There are only two motives that I can think of with that woman: power or you. If it was you she was after, she could have killed me very easily today. If it's power, she should have killed Ayden so Nevaeh could take his place. It doesn't make any sense."

"Figure something out. I'm going to gather the old group again. I don't care who or what is standing in my way, but the bastard who put his hands on my son is going to die today." With that said, Hiei was off.

Sage moved from the bed to the floor. "Mom…"

"Not now honey," Kurama muttered.

"Mom! I know what's going on."

Kurama lifted his head. "What?"

"Well, I can piece together a little bit. Some things don't make sense still, but the majority of it is easy to decipher." Sage frowned. "The whole trinity thing. Nikita is trying to use it against us, although she's really the one being used. She's not the grand orchestrator like she thinks she is. First of all, Nevaeh and Sage are getting mated, right? It's a forced union, but a binding one all the same. Nikita has direct control over Nevaeh. If they can drug Ayden in to going in to an unnatural heat, they can drug Ian in to doing whatever Nevaeh whispers in his ear."

"Control over Yusuke's territory?"

Sage shook his head. "That's just piece number one. Then, Ayden being raped and mated against his will to someone Nikita thinks is under her thumb. Now she has control of two territories. All that's left is mine. She has nothing over me. If Ian didn't belong to me anymore, then she couldn't use him against me. However, if you combine two armies and pit them against Yomi's…"

"Control over all of Makai."

Sage nodded. "That's what she thinks is going to happen. However, I don't think she's the one actually pulling the strings. From what you described, the people she's working with sound like Selikians. I know, you and dad have no clue what the Seliki are, much less how to go against him." He shook his head. "Probably because you two have been avoiding Makai like the plague the last few years."

"Tell me what you know."

"Mom, they're a rebel assassin guild. They came in to power shortly after Yoko Kurama died, or so they thought. You have to be born in to that guild and only the strongest of warriors survive. In order to even be initiated in, you have to murder a leader of some sort. They've been hiding in the shadows for centuries. Then, they suddenly popped up in Yomi's territory about a year ago. Yomi sent me to deal with them. Their leader was a pain in my tail. Valihari."

Kurama nearly fainted as he felt the blood rush drain from his face. "What would the leader of a powerful assassin guild want with my son?"

"Think about it. There are a dozen answers." Sage stood and helped Kurama to his feet. "I have to go."

Kurama stopped Sage with a hand on his arm. "Where do you think you're running off to?"

"Mom, I'm not foolish. Nevaeh would have drugged Ian the first chance she got before I figured out the little plot. Ayden is already under the control of Valihari according to your own words. Their plan is already in motion. If I don't do my job as a future leader, my people will get overrun." Sage brushed Kurama's hand off him. "I'm going to prepare my armies for war. If I'm wrong… Damn I hope I'm wrong."

Kurama flipped open his cell phone and dialed Yusuke's number.

"Fox, don't yell at me for what I did. Nevaeh and Ian are getting along great. I swear, they're meant for one another by the way they're acting. I wouldn't be surprised if Ian has been seeing Neva behind Sage's back all these years."

"Are they still at your house? I'd like to congratulate my daughter."

"Nah, they left for Makai about an hour ago. Neva said something about wanting to be mated in Ian's own territory, where the whole world would know they belonged to one another."

"Yusuke."

"Yeah fox-boy?"

"I'm going to kill you after this," Kurama muttered and hung up the phone. He paced back and forth in his living room. If the enemy plan was already in action, then it was time he had one too. Simply allowing Hiei to rush in with a sword drawn would do no one any good. This went beyond just his children. Kurama's instincts had never proved him wrong in matters of deception. Kurama picked up the phone one last time.

**Author's Corner: Ah, so Sage thinks he has everything figured out, does he? We shall see... The power of the author ruins the best of plans! (evil laughter) Now that I'm done with my moment of evil plotting, I suppose its time for my commentary of the chapter. Things are progressing as planned on my end. I know that it goes fast, especially with so many updates occuring at once. However, if I didn't keep this pace, there would be fifty or sixty chapters in one story. Have no fear my beloved readers! I have a general idea! Alright, I'm done with my rambling and have only one last thing to say: thank you for reading and thank you for the reviews that have been submitted. Eight is nowhere near the 100+ mark that the other skeleton stories recieved, but I would rather have a few people who love it enough to comment than no one who cares. Thank you and I bow down to you, my readers (also my muses).**


	7. Shifting Tides

Chapter Seven

Hiei paced back and forth in front of Yukina and Kuwabara. He had just gotten off the rather annoying cell device thing that Kurama insisted he carry with him everywhere. The fox had repeated Sage's words, filling Hiei with a new kind of dread. For years, he had been handing over the reigns of leadership bit by bit to Ayden. The boy spent more time ruling his territory than he did. Chances were, Hiei had lost most of the loyalties he had there to his son, a wonderful thing when signing over power. Not so great when you needed to depend on such loyalty.

"I need your help," Hiei muttered.

Kuwabara gave Hiei a sympathetic look and wrapped his arms around his wife from behind. "Hiei, I feel for you, I really do. I can't imagine what it must feel like to be betrayed by your own daughter. However, I'm not going to send my wife in to a situation where we know nothing about the enemy. If these people were strong enough to get past you and Kurama, they're strong enough to kill us all."

"Coward," Hiei hissed. "My daughter isn't my concern. I'm damn near ready to take off her head myself. What is my concern is the fact my son is being held captive by one of those creatures. The fact is that Yusuke's territory and my own are compromised because of my daughter and that they'll soon be launching an attack against Yomi and Sage."

"Makai wars have never concerned us," Kuwabara sighed softly. "The only thing we worry about is when the demons come here looking for trouble."

"Then let Shiori come with me," Hiei insisted for the fifth time. "She's strong-"

"Absolutely not," Yukina cut in. "Shiori has no experience in actual battle. To send her in to any such situation would be a death sentence for her. I will not sacrifice my daughter to save your son Hiei, no matter how much I love Ayden."

Shiori came outside, a backpack slung over one shoulder. With ripped jeans and nothing but a tank top eerily similar to Hiei's, she looked ready. Two swords were at her side. "This is ridiculous, all this arguing. Mom, dad… I'm disappointed in both of you. For all you talk about bravery and taking chances, you hide in the shadows when the opportunity to prove yourself comes along. I'm sorry. I won't live my life in fear of what's to come." She kissed Hiei on the cheek. "Count me in."

"Shiori!" Yukina exclaimed. "There is a proper time-"

"I'd rather die than see any of them hurt," Shiori said with such steely conviction that it made Yukina pause. "Sage, Ian, Ayden… They're my friends. My family. They've been strong enough to protect me all those years when I was sick. Now I'm strong enough to protect them." She leapt from the porch railing to the grass below. "I'll meet you at the portal Hiei."

Hiei nodded and turned to Kuwabara with a smirk. "I'm glad my niece has all the backbone the two of you lack." Hiei took out his phone and pressed the green button. He had long since learned that it always called Kurama's phone. "I have Shiori. That's all the reinforcements we're going to get. What's the plan?"

"I want you to join up with Sage and help the armies. Yomi won't be much help to our son in this battle. I know him. He'll sit in his throne room until the war comes to him. By then, Sage's body will just be another to litter the battlefield. Help Sage with the armies. He's been taught well in battle tactics but he's never had to put them in to practice before. We can't afford any mistakes."

"There won't be victory if its two armies against one Kurama."

"I know that. I don't intend on it coming to that Hiei. I just need you to survive long enough."

"You need me to keep Sage alive."

"Yes. That's your priority. I don't care how many others die for him, but Sage has to be alive. He has to survive this. Sacrifice all of Yomi's army if you must. Right now, keeping the three future leaders intact is our biggest goal. Send Shiori to Ian's territory. I'm fairly certain none of the armies could be mobilized in such a short period of time, save yours. Tell her to focus on freeing Ian of whatever drug he's under. If Nevaeh tries to kill her…"

"Shiori will strike first," Hiei said softly. "Fox, Nevaeh quit being our little girl the moment she betrayed us."

"Hiei, no matter what happens, I need you to stay with Sage. I have my own tasks, and I can't have you rushing in with your sword drawn trying to kill everyone. That will only put me in a position to be killed myself."

"I understand."

"I love you."

"Tell me that when I see you again." Hiei hung up.

Hiei stood back and observed his son. Sage had pulled his hair back in a high ponytail to keep it out of his face. Unlike his comrades, he wore no armor, carried no weapons. Yet, the way he moved exuded a fierceness and a confidence that commanded the respect of all around him. Sage's eyes showed no regrets or no evidence that he would be going up against friends and family instead of an enemy he had never known. The golden orbs held a look of concentration as he helped each and every person with their armor, as he sharpened weapons. He even provided his soldiers with better quality objects.

"Child, when did you grow up on me?" Hiei whispered. "I was sent to assist a helpless child with no clue. Instead, I find a young leader in front of me."

Sage looked up and smiled at the compliment. "I've been trained for this since birth dad. However, if you're willing to lend us your skill, I'll be more than happy to recruit you for a short time."

"As a soldier under you." Hiei smirked at the suggestion. "I rule a territory. What makes you think I'll bow down to you?"

Sage gave a genuine smile that lit up the golden orbs. "I didn't ask you to. However, I am the leader here. Not you. These people won't listen to a word you say unless I consent to it. Isn't that right Malishka?"

"Of course my lord," a young woman answered as she drifted to Sage's side. "A pleasure to meet you, Lord Hiei."

"And you are?" Hiei raised an eyebrow.

"Come with me. We'll explain everything in privacy," Sage motioned for the two to follow him. "Gabriel, get everyone outfitted for battle. Pull those who are close to graduating from the training academy from their barracks and order them ready as well. The royal guard will also be leaving with me."

"That will leave the palace unguarded," Hiei protested.

Sage chuckled as the three made their way down the hall towards a private chamber. "Yes, but no one will be in the palace. Let them attack it. It will put them in our territory, where we have the advantage. This place has many twists and turns father, as well as many traps to fool those who don't know its halls. Yomi has already fled to his mountain retreat to watch from afar. The servants have been evacuated to the small villages nearby, along with the children."

As soon as the door was shut and locked, the three sat down. Sage leaned back, seeming relaxed and poised, though it was all a carefully constructed façade. He was tense, ready at a moment's notice to jump in to battle. "Dad, I want you to listen to Malishka. She is my second in command. More than that, she's my best friend here in the palace."

"You don't seem like a warrior," Hiei commented, looking the woman's figure up and down. Her physique was extremely slender and she was shorter than Hiei by a few inches. Her hair was a golden color that seemed to shimmer in the slightest bit of light, her skin a light shade of bronze.

Malishka smiled as she drifted to the window. "That is the beauty of a Seliki woman. We don't have to look like warriors in order to slit your throat."

"Mali," Sage warned. "We don't have a lot of time. Get to the point."

"Lord Hiei, we are going up against a small group of a race you have never had the displeasure of encountering during battle. The Seliki are, as I'm sure you know, a small group of assassins. We're bred. Only the strongest three males and females get to create children. It's a small group, but we've been bred to be as powerful as the strongest leaders."

"If they are so strong, why would they need such a plot to take over Makai? They could simply attack us directly." Hiei glared at the woman.

"I'm not sure. I have no contact with the group anymore, as I betrayed them." She lifted strange hazel orbs to meet Hiei's gaze, eyes that changed color every few seconds. "I do know that Valihari is motivated not by power, but by desire. His brother, Malikina, is much the same. What they desire, I cannot tell you. It could be something as simple as your son as mate. Or something as complex as complete control of Makai."

"So you're useless," Hiei commented. "And you're wasting my time."

"Dad, let her finish," Sage muttered with a shake of his head.

"Valihari is my father," Malishka stated rather bluntly. "We are powerful not because of the power class we are in, but for what abilities we have. Seliki can shift their forms at will to any form they've ever laid eyes upon. Our eyes capture those around us, seduce them and bend them to our will. Our gaze alone freezes an enemy in his tracks. One whisper in their ear and we can force any being to slit their own throats. Do you understand? The armies are the least of your problems. The only reason Valihari is using them is to take out a good chunk of our forces. From there, he can send in his people and force the loyalties of the rest."

Hiei stood up. "Then I suppose we better get prepared."

Malishka looked up at him as if he were an idiot. "There is no preparing for the Seliki."

**Author's Corner: Another chapter down! I know it wasn't as eventful as you all expected it to be, but it was very full of important information. This chapter was necessary to continue the action. So please, review and tell me what you think. Things are bound to get more interesting. This was just to butter you all up for what's to come. Remember, those who review get a mental cookie. I'm also thinking of doing something special with this story for all the loyal fans, maybe a privately emailed one-shot of sorts... But I'll announce that later on if I decide to. (more evil laughter)**

**On a side note, I'll try to get another chapter in today. Maybe it will make up for the fact I won't be adding another one for a few days after today (probably). Ah, the evils of working all day.**


	8. Distortion of Fate

Chapter Eight

Yoko Kurama looked up at the clouds rolling overhead as lightning pierced the sky and illuminated the world around him. Rain lashed down, causing Kurama's silver hair to cling to his face in thick clumps as the wind lashed out. The storm was powerful, and the fox couldn't help the smile that crossed his lips as he raised his head to welcome the droplets falling. It had been a long time since he had called on Zane and Cian for any favors, years since he had bothered to contact either of them due to Hiei's general distrust for the ice demon. He could only hope Hiei would welcome the two when they arrived as reinforcements. It was the last string that Kurama could pull in the hopes of saving his son's life. Cian and Zane knew the risks, but they knew Sage's life was important enough to sacrifice themselves for. Sage was their only hope at a peace that evaded Makai for thousands of years.

Kurama made his way down the hill, a feeling of dread tugging at his heart. His friends were willing to make the ultimate sacrifice. So was he.

He moved in to the castle grounds with easy, simply dodging past the guards the same way he had done dozens of times. A strong hand entwined itself in his silver locks. Kurama's golden eyes narrowed. He would not be captured so easily again. He elbowed his attacker in the gut and used the leverage he gained to throw the enemy over his shoulder. In one swift motion, he had a dagger to the tender flesh of Malikina's throat.

"Hello there beautiful," the man underneath the fox purred. "I've been expecting you."

Kurama felt the nerves in his hand begin to tingle as he gazed within the strange orbs, once again captivated by the changing colors. His body was frozen, even as his mind screamed. The dagger in his hand clattered against the cobblestone walkway as it fell from his numb hand. Kurama felt a wave of nostalgia at the encounter that was so reminiscent of his first meeting with the mysterious creature.

"Get off me," Malikina ordered.

The fox's body obeyed, even as his mind screamed its protest. _No, don't get up,_ his inner voice yelled. _Strangle him and watch the life drain from his pretty hazel eyes. Wait! That's it!_ Kurama's lips turned up in a sadistic smirk. It took all his energy, every ounce of his resistance and willpower to reach for the seed in his hair. He grabbed it and closed his hand around it, as if it were a secret to be protected from the other demon.

"Show it to me."

Kurama opened the hand obediently to show the plant. "It's a very special seed."

Malikina leaned close to examine it. Kurama smirked again as the vines burst from the seed and latched on to the demon's face. Small thorns pricked in to the skin and the vines worked their way under the skin from those tiny holes. The color began to drain from the demon's face as he clawed in to the plant. Nothing dislodged it. Kurama let out a deep sigh as his body was released from the binds of the other man's control.

"Ketsu shokubutsu," Kurama whispered. "It feeds from blood, my dear friend. Usually, I would plant it inside of you. However, I thought my darling might like latching on to you and sucking you dry without my help." He stroked the vines and smiled as the thorns laid themselves flat against the greenery to avoid hurting its master. "Stay attached to him," Kurama ordered. "I don't want him coming back this time." He moved further in to the fortress grounds. Ayden was his top priority.

Shiori pressed her back against the wall and held her breath, willing herself to blend in with the shadows as an armed guard patrolling the hallways passed within inches of her. The man passed without taking notice of the teenager and Shiori let out the air she had been holding in as she made her way further down the hallway. Her footsteps were sure and silent as she slipped inside the familiar room. Once again, she found herself hugging the wall in the safety of the shadows as she moved, inch by inch.

Nevaeh smiled as she leaned over the large wooden desk of the library, running her fingers over Ian's cheek. "Love, it's a good thing I saved you from the clutches of Sage while I could, before the two of you mated. You weren't thinking straight, so I'll forgive you for soiling yourself with him in the first place."

Shiori moved so she could see Ian's face, a frown decorating her face. No one would ever dare to speak about Sage like that in front of Ian, not if they wanted to keep their head attached to their shoulders. Blank brown eyes stared back at Nevaeh.

"I've had a crush on you since I was a child," Nevaeh whispered as she moved around the desk and settled herself on Ian's lap. "You were my hero, rescuing me from the poisonous snakes that hid in the tall grasses and the woods, making sure I never ventured too far. You liked me too… Until Sage claimed all your attention with his swaying hips. He seduced you and you were too blinded by him to notice. I rescued you." She took a vial from the pocket of her jeans and held it up. "Open up love."

Ian opened his mouth obediently.

"Drink it all." She tipped the contents of the vial in to Ian's mouth and watched him swallow before setting the empty container on the desk behind her.

Nikita entered the room, her eyes sweeping over the expanse. Shiori shrunk back even further, hoping her heartbeat didn't give her away. "Neva, sweetheart, there's a matter I need to discuss with you immediately. Come out in to the hallway with me."

"I don't want to leave Ian alone mother," Nevaeh frowned, wrapping her arms around her newest doll. "What if Sage comes for him?"

"Now Nevaeh." Nikita showed herself out, giving one last glance at the shadows in which Shiori hid. With a deep sigh, Nevaeh pressed a kiss against unresponsive lips and followed her mother in to the hallway.

Shiori crossed the room quickly and crouched down beside the desk, snatching the forgotten vial from the surface. She uncorked it and sniffed it before setting her bag on the floor and digging through the contents. She came up with three liquids and two powders. It was a quick, but painfully precise task. Two drops of this, a tiny pinch of that, until a bubbling mass had been created in one of the empty vials. Smoke was coming out of it. Shiori placed the vial under Ian's nose and smiled as he breathed in.

"You little bitch," Nevaeh hissed and grabbed a handful of her cousin's hair, smirking as the girl dropped the vial in surprise and the liquid splattered everywhere. Useless. "I should have known you'd be on the side of the fox. He's not even related to you, you know that? I am!"

"When I see evil, I don't care what name it has taken, or what face. I'll destroy it regardless," Shiori answered, ever defiant as a blade was pressed to her throat.

"Did Kurama teach you that?" Nevaeh sneered, her tone mocking.

"No, your father did." Shiori hooked her foot under one of her swords that lay dormant beside her backpack and swung it up. It was caught by one slender hand and used to administer a blow to her cousin's stomach while it remained in the sheath.

Nevaeh let go of the light blue hair and the blade as she clutched her stomach. Shiori spun around, hitting her cousin in the right temple this time. The blow was powerful enough to render Neva unconscious, at least for the moment.

Ian blinked as his eyes cleared and he managed to put his head on the surface of his desk. "This feels like the worst hangover of my life…"

Shiori snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Focus, Ian, focus."

Kurama smiled softly when he saw his son in the bedroom that had been his since birth. It was just down the hallway from the room that Hiei and Kurama had shared, though it seemed like an eternity ago. Ayden was curled in a ball facing the door, hugging his pillow to his body the same way he had as a child. His hair wasn't spiky, like Hiei's, but fell naturally, a trait he had inherited from Nikita. It was down to his shoulders now, and Kurama knew the sight of those crimson eyes well. The fox's smile quickly faded as he approached the bed and saw the bite mark decorating his skin and the snake tattoo that wrapped around his neck, its tail ending at the mark in his shoulder. A mating mark.

Ayden's eyes opened and he blinked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Mom?"

Kurama kneeled next to the bed and moved a few wisps of hair from the boy's face. "Ayden, baby, are you alright?"

Ayden shook his head and tears spilled down his cheeks. "My shoulder hurts, my head hurts, but my ass hurts most of all."

"Ayden-"

Ayden immediately bowed his head in apology. "Language, I know."

"No, honey, I didn't care about that." Kurama put his hands on either side of his son's face. "Have you taken anything from the man who did this to you? Food? Water?"

"He lets me drink water out of the tap, and I haven't eaten since I woke up here." Ayden wrapped his arms around Kurama's neck. "I want to go home."

The fox felt his heart ache as he stroked the ebony locks. "I know but you have to be strong like your father now. I know that these things are new, and they may seem scary, but I promised that I would always save you. No matter what, you're going to return home. I swear on my life that everything will be fine. Do you trust me?"

The young fire demon nodded and wiped his eyes.

"Does your body still feel hot and tingly?" Kurama questioned. "Even a little bit?"

"He's no longer in his forced heat, if that's what you're getting at," Valihari answered from the doorway, a glass of red wine held elegantly in one hand. "Nor is he drugged to obey my every command. That would ruin the fantasy, don't you think?"

Kurama stood, placing his own body between the demon and his son. "What fantasy, exactly, are you referring to?"

"Have you not wrapped your head around it yet? You aren't as smart as you think you are, Yoko Kurama." He moved further in to the room and held out his hand. "Ayden, come here."

Ayden hesitated, looking between Kurama and Valihari for a long moment before sliding from the bed and padding his way across the room. He took Valihari's hand and whimpered as his naked form was pulled tightly against the larger man's body. "There are no drugs here," Valihari smirked as he gripped Ayden's jaw and forced the teenage boy to look up at him. "There is only obedience and loyalty. You can train a leader the same way you can train a dog. Show them rewards for their loyalty and punishment for their disobedience. In a few short hours, Ayden has learned his lessons very well. Haven't you darling?"

Ayden nodded.

"He's stronger than that," Kurama snarled. "Even if you did 'train' him, as you say, what makes you think he's going to be loyal to you if given the chance at freedom?"

"The torture devices my people have created are nothing compared to what your worst nightmares contain," Valihari shoved Ayden away from him to cross the room in three easy strides, entwining his fingers in silver locks. "My people warp the mind, make the careful boundaries of sanity disappear and leave our victims to their own demons. Ayden has just spent a great deal of time being tortured by himself. I did nothing more than remove the mental barriers you have so carefully instructed. He knows what murderous things he is capable of, what horrible fantasies lurk beneath the surface. He has experienced every one of them."

Kurama's eyes narrowed. "You're pathetic. Twisting the mind of a child just so you can fuck him senseless and he won't complain?"

The punishment for the insult was swift. Kurama took a knee to the stomach, the motion faster than the fox's superior vision could even see. "You're looking at the surface, my friend, not the flesh underneath."

Kurama said nothing. He couldn't form words as he attempted to catch the breath that had been forced out of him by the powerful blow. He counted at least three broken ribs by that alone.

"If you had to choose between your mate and your children, which would it be?" Ayden whispered as he stared out the window at the lightning storm beyond.

Hiei stood at the highest tower of the palace, watching the two approaching armies at a distance. More than that. His raised his eyes to meet the gaze of the twenty or so figures standing on a hill a distance away. Too far away for normal eyes to see, but the Jagon saw them perfectly. He closed his eyes, all three of them, before heading downstairs to his son's side.

"It's time," Sage sighed. "Malishka, tell the troops to get in to battle formation. Has the outer wall been reinforced?"

"What outer wall?" Hiei questioned. "The outer palace wall? You can't be seriously thinking of keeping everyone compacted inside here."

"No." Sage moved towards the window and pointed. "There's an outer wall about a mile away. The entire city is contained within the inner palace gates. From that wall to our outer palace gates, there's nothing but farmland. The wall provides a great opportunity. There are four entrances in and out. If we set up troops around it, they'll have to scale it or break down the doors. Either way, there won't be room for many to get through at a time."

"Why were these walls built?" Hiei questioned. "They weren't here the last time I visited Makai. I would have heard about it."

"They were built because I knew this would happen," Sage whispered. "It was only a matter of time before someone got smart enough to use the connections between the three lands to destroy us all."

"My lord, which entrance are you taking?" Malishka questioned. "Archers have already formed a circle around the walls."

"The northern one. It's the weakest link. Chances are they'll go for that one." Sage moved from the window towards the door. "I want the royal guard with me and the rest of the army spread evenly through the entrances. Archers have orders to take out anyone who tries to climb the walls as well as anyone with any sort of bombs. There will be no explosions. Have a small squad of our winged friends, the ravens, hawks, and any other creature with wings, flying above. Make sure communication with them is strong. They'll be our main links back and forth. If one entrance falls, we're all screwed."

"You aren't going to the northern gate," Hiei stated, crossing his arms and glaring down his son. "You're going to stay here where it's safe. I promised the fox that you would survive, no matter what."

"Then you better join me at the northern gate. Malishka, you've got the eastern. Zane and Cian-"

"I've got south," Zane exclaimed. "The southern winds will tell me of the enemy movements as they make them. A very fair advantage, if I do say so myself. They've got the Seliki, I've got the skies."

"West. I can use the snow on the mountains," Cian said softly before he crushed his lips to those of his lover. "Be safe out there."

"I will," Zane promised, caressing Cian's cheek. "One of us has to survive to pay our children's college tuition."

Cian smiled softly. "Yeah, something like that."

Sage smiled. "Thanks for your help you two."

Zane gave Sage a tight hug. "Don't worry about it. Just tell Kurama that he owes me for three missed Christmases, birthdays, and anniversaries. Oh, and that set of beautiful handmade china? He is **so** giving it up in payment for this one." With that, Zane took off.

"He's been eyeing that china for years," Cian said with a shake of his head. "We're happy to be of help Sage. After all the hell I put Kurama through…"

"Consider it forgiven," Hiei said, looking away as to seem uninterested in the emotional moment. "Just don't get killed. Kurama would make me give you a proper burial. Searching for your body among the countless others. It's more of a pain in the ass than you might think."

Cian smiled. "That would be far too much work," he agreed before taking off to his respective place.

Sage just shook his head with a small smile at the encounter as he made his way towards the front of his own formation. He rolled his shoulders to loosen the muscles, giving his father a glance. "Dad… be careful…"

"Don't worry. My life isn't the only one at stake. Just because Kurama doesn't stand on this battlefield doesn't mean he can't die because of it." Hiei's eyes scanned the wall. "If I die, he dies."

**Author's Corner: Ah, a long one. Everything is leading up to the next chapter, so I apologize for those of you who are bored with the general plot and information of the story. I'd just rather have a side of lemon with my plot rather than a side of plot with my lemon. With that said, I enjoyed writing this chapter. One small victory for those against Nevaeh! As always, please review. I will try to have another chapter up tomorrow. However, if I can't do that one, it should be up Sunday or Monday. I'll try really REALLY hard to crank out another one tomorrow so you all won't have to wait. Am I a good girl?**


	9. When Past and Present Collide

Chapter Nine

Blood stained the ground, turning brown mud in to a deep crimson as the sky continued to unleash Zane's fury. Sage put a hand on his ribs in an attempt to catch his breath as there was a momentary break in the battle, just a few seconds. It was long enough to wipe the blood from his face and pop a dislocated shoulder back in to place. He turned in time to catch a would-be assassin at his back. It took one move to decapitate another soldier. Whether the man belonged to Ian or Hiei, Sage no longer knew. He had lost track of which army bore which color. It didn't matter anymore. There was no more room for compassion, no more room for mercy. The 'pawns' had all been used.

Hiei landed on the ground beside his son, having leapt down from the wall above. "They're sending in their stronger soldiers now. These people your army has killed, it was just a ploy to tire you out. To kill as many as they could before they sent in the elite forces."

Sage smeared a coagulant cream over a cut located right above his eye to force the blood to clot. "I know."

"Do you have reserves?"

"Dad, we barely had enough trained soldiers to last this long." Sage's eyes narrowed. "This is it. There's no one left other than what you see from your perch on the wall."

Malishka approached at a run as the rain trickled to a stop without warning. "The southern and western forces have both fallen. There are small groups of surviving soldiers in each area, but not enough to hold off another attack for long."

"Can you assist them without your own area being compromised?" Sage climbed on to the wall and turned, looking around. His forces were losing the battle, and it was only a matter of time before they were completely overrun. "Zane?"

Malishka bowed her head. "He died. His mate followed." She looked up. "My lord, the elites are coming. They are going to leave very few of us, and only specific ones. They are under Valihari's orders to kill some of us themselves."

Sage looked down at her. "My father, you, and me?"

"Well, they're going to have to kill me first." Ian looked up from the other side of the wall. "You miss me baby?"

Ayden shivered as he dressed, feeling the weight of a pair of hazel eyes upon him. He sank down to the edge of his bed. The place of his childhood, a place of sanctuary, had become his prison. The echo of footsteps indicated the approach of the other man. Valihari gripped Ayden's chin and made the boy look up at him. "This is all for you Ayden. I'm not cruel or heartless. I'm not the enemy here."

Ayden's eyes welled up with tears. "I never meant this Valihari. You must know that."

"You begged me to free you," Valihari murmured, brushing the back of his hand against the smooth skin of Ayden's cheek. "You repeated time and time again that you had no wish to sacrifice your own dreams to follow in your father's footsteps. You cried so hard the night they announced the heir to throne wasn't Nevaeh at all; it was you. I held you in my arms after the party, wiped away your tears. Have you forgotten all of that?"

Ayden shook his head, running a hand up Valihari's arm. "I've grown since then, since you and I parted ways. I've come to accept my responsibilities. I remember everything Valihari. I remember that it was you who walked away, claiming your people needed you more than I did. I remember I said I loved you, and you turned away from me."

"I can not afford weakness until I'm no longer at risk." Valihari leaned down and captured the soft lips with his own. "I love you Ayden. You know you've always contained my soul." He reached under Ayden's shirt and came out with a small crystal attached to a string of leather, hooked around the boy's neck. "It's right here. If you wanted to stop this, you could have shattered this and watched me die."

Ayden let a tear slip down his cheek as he closed his eyes. "Valihari, please… I can never forgive you if you let someone I care about die."

"It is the way it must be, my darling. You said you would give anything to create a world where you and I could be together. This is the sacrifice you must make."

Sage turned and leaped off the wall in to Ian's arms and smiled when the warmth of his lover encircled him. It was the safest place in the world. "I'm not a damsel in distress. I would have done just fine all by myself."

Ian looked around. "Well, baby, I hate to break it to you… But you're sorta getting your ass kicked out here."

"Just a little," Sage conceded. "How are you going to call your army back? They're probably angry now that they've sacrificed so many people."

Ian laughed, running his fingers through silver locks. "Honey, my dad and I change our minds a lot. Our generals thought of a great idea to prevent confusion on the battlefield." He held up a horn. "I blow this for a very special order. Then the generals shout out orders to all our soldiers on the battlefield."

Hiei landed beside the couple. "What order?"

Ian simply smirked and placed his lips to the horn. The sound echoed for miles.

"Turncoat!" came the yell from far away and it seemed to echo with each general ordering their troops to change loyalties from Hiei's army to support Sage's army.

Sage and Hiei looked at one another for a moment before Sage burst in to laughter. He held his ribs after a moment or two. "Ow…"

Malishka raised an eyebrow. "As wonderful as this is, might I suggest we get on the good side of the wall? While we may not have Ian's army to worry about, that's hardly something to celebrate. First of all, Ian's was the first sent in. His forces aren't in much better condition than ours. Secondly…"

"My army has been in reserve," Hiei muttered. "The Seliki were anticipating this turn of events. My army does not have pawns or foot soldiers. They all are the elite level that your armies try so hard to duplicate."

"In other words…" Sage muttered.

"We're fucked." Ian smiled broadly. "Time to play."

Ayden rose from the bed and wrapped his arms around the waist of the much taller man. As far as height went, he took after his father. "Valihari… Do you love me?"

"Yes." The elder demon ran his fingers through ebony locks, his eyes softening as he gazed down at his mate.

"Would you do anything for me?"

"Yes."

"If you keep everyone that I care about alive, then I… I won't make my body refuse your mating mark. You can see it too, can't you? The ink is already beginning to fade, as well as the bite on my shoulder. If you do this for me, if you call off your people, I swear to you I'll give you the one thing you want most."

"What is that?" Valihari raised an eyebrow, amused.

Ayden looked up, meeting hazel eyes with a deep crimson gaze. "Me."

Kurama approached silently behind the group standing on the hill. The howling winds were in his favor, silencing what few signs there were of his approach. His eyes narrowed as he took in the men and women watching the slaughter below. There were many of them that were gone, probably to report back to wherever they were assigned. The seven that were left had eyes only for the key players in their game.

"Shall we?" came a heartbreakingly sweet tone from one of the younger girls. "It was Valihari's wish to make their deaths quick and painless. He also wished for us to do it as soon as the armies thinned."

"It would have been easier to slit their throats from the beginning. Giving them hope and then crushing it as we kill them… it has always been one of Vali's most favorite games," another replied. The seven talked among themselves, assigning targets.

Kurama wrapped his whip around one of their throats, yanking it viciously so the thorns slit the man's throat, the leader of their little group, as he had been the one to assign targets. "None of you will be touching my mate or my child."

The girl with the beautiful voice turned. "Shh… There is no need to resist any further Yoko Kurama." It took seconds for her gaze to capture golden eyes and for the rose to fall to the stone of the cliff, forgotten and useless. "Your death will be quick and painless. I promise."

Kurama clenched his teeth together, trying to do anything to release himself from the hold these strange people seemed to take over him.

The girl, not even nine yet, approached Kurama, her gaze still holding his captive. "Valihari has nothing against you or your mate. He has nothing against your child either. However, sometimes fate must be readjusted in order to save the person we love the most. You would do everything in your power to save your mate, even if it meant doing things that weren't necessarily right in the eyes of the rest of the world."

"What are you talking about?"

One of the men moved behind the girl. "You're all clueless. Unless the problem is right in front of your eyes, you don't see. Blinded by your own existence."

"My leader is in love, and the object of his affections has been trapped for a very long time. Valihari only wishes to free him. However, that won't succeed unless the leadership in Makai belongs to one person instead of three, if all the lands are united under one person. If the power is taken away from the boy's hands, he'll no longer have to be trapped by it. Don't you see?"

"This is about Ayden."

"I am sorry, Yoko Kurama. You are a beautiful creature, but love makes us all do things we would otherwise never consider. Valihari holds a deep respect for you. You will be mourned." She took a dagger from one of the hidden folds in her kimono. "Your death will save your child." She plunged the dagger deep in to his chest.

Valihari groaned at the words, kissing Ayden once again. "If I call them off, you'll die. You and I won't be able to be together and you'll get killed. Someone who is both stronger and faster than you will kill you as you sleep and take control of this land."

"Valihari… If I have you by my side, would anyone honestly think of coming against me?" Ayden looked up. "Do this for me and I'll give you everything I have. Call them off. I'll live in Makai permanently, your people will have a home for the first time in centuries, and you'll have me."

Valihari took his gaze from the boy as one of his messengers entered the room. "Call off the attacks."'

"Valihari, I've come to report the death of Yoko Kurama," she whispered. "But I shall spread the message that no one else is to be harmed."

**Author's Corner: Wow, one review for the last chapter. Thank you for my one reader who did review. You deserve a cookie! Now, on to my news of the day. I am forcing myself in to an updating schedule. This story will be updated every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday from now on. It will either be one chapter or two, maybe three if I'm feeling really inspired. For those of you who also followed my story "Bleeding Hearts", that will soon be deleted so I can revamp it. It will have the same update schedule. Other than that, I must say that you all probably expected an epic battle. Sorry to disappoint. I went for a twist instead (the whole Ayden and Valihari thing). No epic battle, unless you count Kurama going up against the Seliki by himself as epic. This chapter was super hard to write. I was torn between epic battle (where almost everyone goes bye-bye) or this idea of Ayden and Valihari being previously involved. The two couldn't be combined. I tried. One idea would always upstage the other. Anyways, that's my blubbering of the day. Your next update will be on Monday and please don't hesitate to review.**


	10. Come To Me, Love

Chapter Ten

Sage looked out over the fields below, a small smile tugging at his lips as he watched the battle come to an end. He assumed it was seeing Ian's army shift their loyalties, the realization that everyone was making a huge mistake and following the wrong people. Sure, there was a devastating number of dead, and he would mourn them as they deserved. However, for the moment, he was simply grateful to be alive. Malishka was leading the few that were uninjured through the wreckage, gathering up the injured souls first. There would be others to collect the dead.

Hiei put his hand on his heart as he felt the organ spasm in his chest, a deep pain encasing every nerve ending. He didn't scream, didn't make a sound as he hunched over and hoped clutching his chest would keep the thing from exploding. His crimson eyes darted up, seeking some source for the unexpected malady on the horizon. He saw a girl lick the blood from a blade as a figure with silver hair tumbled to the ground in front of her. It was enough to piece it together. Kurama was dying. He would soon follow.

Sage frowned as his eyes fell upon his father and he leapt down from his place of observation. "Dad, what's wrong?"

"Fox." Hiei said the word between gasps as he struggled to breath. "Kurama."

Sage followed Hiei's line of vision to the group on top of the hill as they disappeared in to the foliage, one by one. "Ian, stay here and take care of my father. Shiori, come with me." He shoved his way past the weary soldiers, past the rescue party seeking out survivors and sprinted for the mountain pass that would take him directly to the cliff overlooking it. Shiori followed easily, not one for questions, just for blind obedience. She had always been the support behind her friends, never the one to capture the spotlight herself.

Sage kneeled down next to the fox, placing a hand a centimeter from his face and pausing. There was no breath. He put a hand on his neck, feeling for a pulse.

"Sage, he's dead," Shiori whispered.

"Don't be ridiculous," Sage snapped, looking over his shoulder to glare at her. "If he was dead, my father wouldn't be in pain. He would have died. The strength of a mating bond isn't one to be questioned. We saw the power it held today. Zane died. His mate died in the same instant. They each exhaled their last breath together."

Shiori shook her head. The stubbornness of foxes amazed her. "Fine, don't believe me. I'm just the healer. I know when a situation is hopeless."

"You don't know enough. I knew the entire list of medicinal herbs by the time I was two. I had them memorized. How about you just shut your yap and do as I say?" Sage raised an eyebrow. "We'll skip the arguing and bitching and get right to the point where you do what I fucking tell you."

Ayden's breath came in sharp gasps as his vision swam. He put a hand to his burning lungs and his breath shortened. Tears streamed down his face as he lost himself to the throes of a panic attack. Valihari rubbed his back gently, hoping to calm down the younger boy before he hyperventilated and passed out. "My love, if you don't start breathing properly, you're going to faint." Well, at least he was there to catch the tiny demon as he fell. He carried Ayden to the bed and tucked him in, wiping the tears gently from his face.

"We need to get him to a hospital," Ian declared as they passed through the portal. He was carrying an unconscious Hiei in his arms, while Ian and Shiori balanced Kurama on a stretcher. "Both of them."

Sage shot his lover a glare. "Do you honestly think that humans are going to do anything but announce Kurama as head and put him in a coffin? Then I'd be burying my other parent less than an hour later."

"Alright, alright," Ian muttered. "Don't get your panties in a twist already."

Sage led the way down to the basement, an area of the house that had long ago transformed in to a bunker of sorts. There was a security code necessary to even get through the doors. Sage tapped it in impatiently. The front room looked like a normal den. It had a television, a futon, and a lamp. Sage moved around the furniture to get through a hidden door behind the television. This led to a room that closely resembled a hospital room. It even smelled as sterile. There were two hospital beds. It was a room Kurama had placed in to the house once his young children got old enough to discover what fighting other demons was all about, not to mention playing with poisonous snakes in the backyard. Full-fledged demons would have been nightmares to take to hospitals. Imagine the questions when a lab result came back with inhuman blood.

"Ian, put my dad down on the left one. I'll hook my mom up on this one." Sage lifted Kurama's limp body from the stretcher on to the hospital bed before he went in to a flurry of motion. Shiori and Ian both kept their distance and simply watched. Within minutes, an EKG, an IV tube, and an EEC were all hooked up the fox. Sage pointed, a smug look crossing his features. "See? I told you!"

Ian moved closer to examine the device. "What are you babbling about?"

"The EEC." At his boyfriend's clueless look, Sage just rolled his eyes. "It's a machine that measures brain activity idiot. It means his brain is still working, which would completely prove my point. He's not dead. At least, his mind isn't."

"You know, scientists have proved that there are some lingering electrical pulses in the brain after death," Shiori replied, looking just as smug as Sage had a moment before. "He's dead Sage."

"If they were random electrical pulses, the damn machine wouldn't be going fucking crazy," Ian muttered. "I don't understand shit about this scientific babble, but I know one thing. When the machines say his brain is alive, it's alive."

Shiori rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I am not going to indulge in this sick, demented little world of yours any longer. I'm going home." With that, she grabbed her back and walked out, only turning at the doorway to look over his shoulder. "Don't forget to invite me to the funeral." She was gone before Sage could get in a witty remark.

Ayden woke up to the morning light drifting through the window. He woke to an unfamiliar bed in an equally strange place. He woke to walls he had never seen before, sheets he did not recognize. Valihari drifted in from the hallway and leaned against the door for a moment, his eyes searching Ayden's face carefully for signs of emotion. "I'm glad you're awake. You and I need to talk about our arrangement."

"There's nothing to talk about. You caused the death of my parents Valihari and I'm never going to forgive you for it. Our deal no longer applies." Ayden struggled to untangle himself from the wad of sheets and only succeeded in falling from the bed, face flushed in embarrassment. He had meant to be dramatic and angry, not to make a fool of himself.

"Don't you care about the lives of those I've spared?" Valihari raised an elegant eyebrow. "Your cousin, Shiori, your brother, his lover. There are so many weaknesses that I could list off and threaten. However, I hardly have the patience for those types of games. Why don't we get to the point where you give me what I want without question? You made a deal, Ayden, for the lives of all of them. Two died, yes. It was a tragic mistake. However, there are other lives you have yet to pay for."

Ayden crossed the room, turning his back on Valihari as he walked towards the door he assumed led to the master bathroom. "I won't."

"Then they'll die. It's a simple process Ayden. The words fell from your lips, not mine. It was not my deal, but yours. I taught you long ago not to speak what you can't pay in the end. Not to make idle threats or idle promises. They will only lead to your own downfall."

Ayden huffed and threw open the door. He blinked as an automatic light came on and he saw what was contained inside, confusion flitting across his face at the contents. The room wasn't a bathroom at all, but a playroom, if it could be called that. The walls were lined with various sexual devices, ranging from dildos and vibrators, to ball gags and whips. Chains dangled from the ceiling in random patterns and there was a large bed against one wall.

Valihari wrapped an arm around Ayden's waist and steered him from his gawking. "The bathroom is that way." He pointed to a door the opposite side of the bedroom as he shut and locked the doors to the playroom.

Ayden blinked before realization dawned on him. "You are out of your mind if you think I'm going anywhere near that room."

"Now is not the time to discuss such unimportant matters," Valihari said swiftly, closing the subject. "Go to the bathroom and come out. You and I are going to have a serious talk about just what is going to happen to you."

Ayden headed towards the bathroom.

"And Ayden… Don't try to break the windows and run away. They're shatterproof. This whole house will be your prison if you can't behave."

Ayden simply shut the door and locked it, the anger inside of him reaching a boiling point.

Hiei groaned as his eyes opened and his vision swam before him. He blinked, rubbing the grit from his eyes and focusing on the ceiling above his head. Eventually, the image came in to focus. He groaned and rolled over to his side, his crimson gaze meeting with an inquiring golden one. Hiei's lips formed in to a pout. They weren't the golden he wanted. "Kurama," Hiei croaked out.

Sage got up and moved to the mini-refrigerator shoved in a distant corner. He came back and handed his father a bottle of water. "In the bed to your right dad."

Hiei took the bottle and gulped it down, ignoring the churning in his stomach at the sensation of water flowing through his dehydrated system. He sat up and nearly fell back down as his head spun. He looked to his right to see Kurama's form. The crimson hair looked vivid among the stark white sheets and pillows. His cheeks were flushed, as if he were in some sort of fever.

"What the hell is that annoying sound?" Hiei growled out. It was distracting him from the image of his fox.

"The heart monitor," Sage answered. "For a long time, his heart and body showed no signs of life. Luckily, his heart and breathing started on its own after a few hours of being left alone."

Ian padded downstairs to the basement from the upper floor and handed his lover a cup of coffee, leaning down to kiss him on the lips. "Hey baby, how you holding up?" His eyes drifted over to Hiei. "Hey shrimp."

Hiei's eyes narrowed as he swung his feet from the hospital bed. His body wobbled for just a moment before Ian had a firm grasp on his arm to keep him from tumbling over. "Let go," Hiei muttered dangerously. "I'm not a weakling. I don't need your help."

"Dad…" Sage sighed as Ian threw his hands up in defeat and backed away.

Hiei pointed to the bathroom adjacent to the 'hospital' room. "I'm going to take a shower. I can smell myself, and it's less than pleasant. When I return, the two of you are going to explain to me exactly what you know."

Ayden moved from the bathroom after his rather long bath, the towel wrapped loosely around his waist. He doubted Valihari would have waited that long for him to emerge. The man was impatient. He moved his towel from his body to his hair as he glanced around the room and found it free of the man he wished to avoid.

Strong arms wrapped around his waist from behind. "My love, you are absolutely beautiful. More than I remember."

Ayden felt his body relax against the familiar arms around him, a blush striking his cheeks as he realized that Valihari's power over him had nothing to do with the strange power he had over every other living creature. Never before had Ayden been the center of attention in the eyes of anyone. His parents were focused on him only when they needed him to complete a task or wished to plan out his entire future for him. Sage was their pride. Sage was their perfect child.

Valihari lowered his lips to the smooth flesh of Ayden's cheek. "I love you. I would never do anything if I thought it wouldn't bring you happiness."

"I know Vali," Ayden breathed softly. "I know. You just get confused and do silly things sometimes."

Valihari smiled and spun the fragile body around, pressing his lips to the boy's and feeling him surrender. He parted them easily, exploring the faintly sweet taste of Ayden, a thing of peaces and apples. Carefully, he picked Ayden up and carried him to the bed. "Watch me darling," Valihari encouraged and backed away from the bed. He began to strip, his hips swaying to music that wasn't playing.

Ayden giggled, though his eyes never strayed from the hands that unleashed the perfect body from the restraints of clothing. "Vali, tell me that you love me. Tell me you love me enough to give me everything."

Naked now, Valihari moved to the bed and hovered over him, though he kept most of his weight from crushing the boy. "Ayden, I love you more than I love life itself. I love you enough to give me everything that is in my power to give. I love you enough to kill others to get you what you want if I am not in possession of it."

"Vali, I want to mate with you."

The older demon smiled and captured his lover's lips in a kiss. "Then we shall mate."

Hiei glared at the two near adults that sat in front of him, Sage on Ian's lap. He met Sage's golden eyes first and was pleased when the boy looked down, his lips turning in to a frown. Ian was more difficult to glare down, but he eventually broke the gaze to glare at a wall instead.

"So, the two of you are telling me that my mate is in a coma that he may never wake from, and two of my children are missing. Am I correct?" Hiei's voice was harsh.

Sage nodded. "Yes."

"You're also telling me that no one is searching for a way to cure Kurama and no one is concerned with finding my son. Am I correct in that assumption as well?"

"Dad, that's not fair!" Sage looked up at his father. "I love Ayden and Nevaeh, but saving the two of you were more important at the time. It was a more pressing problem."

"The fuck it was!" Hiei smacked the water bottle from where it had been resting on a nightstand, causing the plastic bottle to shoot through a window, breaking the glass. "Sage, you're young and inexperienced. You don't see things clearly. Kurama and I no longer hold sway over Makai. Ayden does. If his hand is forced one way or another, an entire nation rules their lives on that decision."

"Mom needed someone with medical experience to be here." Sage set his jaw stubbornly. "I'm the only one who knows herbs and plants as well as he does. I'm the only one who can control them just as well. Maybe even better."

Hiei rubbed his temples to chase away the headache he felt coming on. "You two are going to listen to me and listen to me very closely. If you don't, I have no more time and patience to be gentle. I will pummel you both until you scream for mercy. Sage, you'll stay here. Your whining will be useless to me. Ian, you're going to track down Nevaeh and bring her to me in one piece. The same with her bitch mother. That is your task. Am I clear?"

Ian nodded and moved Sage from his lap. "Not a problem. Where will I find you?"

"I have to return to Alaric to keep the people none the wiser that Ayden is missing. Hopefully, I'll find some clues to his disappearance. Ian, I want you to round up the people Kurama and I call friends. If they won't help us this time…" Hiei shrugged. "They are either with us or against us. This is not the time for middle ground. They should all be focused on finding Ayden. Without him, one of the territories will fall to civil war before the rest of you can even be inducted in."

Ayden groaned as the slick fingers that had been torturing him for the last ten minutes finally retreated. Valihari comforted him with a single kiss before sliding inside the tight channel. He made it halfway through before Ayden's muscles clamped down and he had no choice but to pause and wait for the boy beneath him to get used to the intrusion.

"Ayden, look at me," Valihari commanded. He waited for the crimson orbs to focus before continuing his words. "You must relax."

Ayden shook his head, tears pricking the corners of his eyes. He had only done this once before and it had been with Valihari, all those years ago. "I… I can't."

"You can Ayden. You know I would never harm you. I didn't hurt you the first time, did I?" His tone was patient, the tone a teacher might take with an unruly elementary student.

"Vali, I can't," Ayden whimpered as a tear slid down his cheek. "Maybe I'm not prepared enough-"

"I took ten minutes for a reason," Valihari reminded. "Do you want me to force your muscles to relax for you? Perhaps that will make it easier for you." Ayden nodded and Valihari focused his gaze on the crimson orbs once again, his eyes beginning to shift colors every few seconds. Ayden's eyes widened and became glazed over, the look of a drug addict who had just had their first hit in some time. Valihari felt the muscles relax and he took a few experimental thrusts before releasing the mind of his lover. Ayden gasped, his back arching from the bed as his prostate was found. Within moments, the boy was pleading for more. Valihari leaned down and rewarded him with a kiss. This little tiny thing was indeed perfect.

Ayden's fingernails dug in to the back of Valihari's neck, but the elder demon didn't even pause. "Vali, now," Ayden whimpered. "I'm about to-"

"Hush," Valihari commanded. "And look out the window so I can see your neck."

Ayden obeyed, the head in between his legs reaching a peak. He screamed out, his back arching from the bed as his muscles spasmed and his climax was complete. Valihari grunted, his teeth sinking in the shoulder of his lover rather than the exposed neck as his seed splashed inside the boy.

"I am going to fucking kill you," Hiei said from the doorway.

**Author's Corner: Woohoo! Another one down. So, things aren't quite how you imagined them to be? Well, at least there's a shred of light. No dead foxy! On another note, I have promised a chapter today and I delivered. Well, it's today my time. I can't say if it will get read today, but it certainly has made its appearance today. Since I lived up to my promise of updating, can I get a cookie? No? Well, a review will suffice. And once again, thank you for reading. I'm rather enjoying this story. For fans of "Bleeding Hearts"... The story is pissing me off so no chappy today. It's sooo badly written compared to my usual. So, until further notice, it will be in the process of a major facelift. Inside my head, of course. When its online and ready for you, I'll let you know.**


	11. On the Forest Floor

Chapter Eleven

Kurama's eyelids fluttered and Sage held his breath as he leaned closer, hoping that his second parent would awake. After all, there had to be some voice of reason within the household and no other living being besides the fox had ever successfully placated Hiei's violent temper. Sage leaned back with a sigh when Kurama's brain waves changed from nearly awake back in to dreaming. Perhaps it wasn't time yet. Sage was just grateful that the heart monitor's beeps had been increasing over the last day from nothing to a normal heartbeat. Kurama was out of danger, if only his mind and body would realize it.

Sage drew his knees to his chest and let his lips form in to a pout. "Come on, dad needs you. I don't want him to destroy half of Makai with his next temper tantrum."

Ayden's eyes widened as he stared at his father in the doorway. He moved from underneath Valihari and slid in to his pair of discarded jeans. Valihari did much the same, sliding from the bed and dressing, though his strange eyes never left the crimson ones. Much to Ayden's surprise, Hiei waited patiently for the two to get to a point of decency.

"Dad, it's not what you think."

"Get outside Ayden."

"Dad!"

"I said move your ass outside before I do it for you!" Hiei roared.

Ayden bowed his head in submission before shuffling towards the door and his father.

"Ayden." Valihari's soft voice stopped him. "Come here for a moment." He waited for the boy to get close before pulling him in to a rather passionate kiss. "Remember what I promised you."

"I remember," Ayden whispered, running his fingers through the crimson locks. "Just… be careful, okay? You have to keep in mind that you're not just responsible for your life anymore. Mine is tied to yours."

"I won't forget, my little one." Valihari caressed his cheek once. "Now do as your father bids. It is only respectful to obey until you are initiated as the next leader."

Ayden moved past his father, refusing to look up and meet the crimson glare. There was no sense in angering the man even further by disobeying. He paused once he was behind his father in the hallway. "Dad, play nice with the other demons. Please?" With that, Ayden shuffled dejectedly out the front door, only after opening the wrong door once or twice.

"You!" Hiei drew his sword and pointed it at the demon in front of him, crimson eyes narrowing. "You have pissed me off."

Fallen autumn leaves crunched under Ian's feet as he made his way through the thick forest surrounding his own palace grounds. The place was in a state of disrepair, most likely due to the fact that no ruler had lived permanently within the palace halls in some time. Not that any ruler who had gave a damn about the gardens or the surrounding forest. The servants and the glory of the palace had past. Ian stopped his trail of thought as he spotted a single drop of blood decorating a brown leaf at his feet. With a frown, he bent down to get it, examining the substance. It was dry.

Ian sniffed it and threw it down in frustration. He wasn't a tracker like Hiei and he had no animalistic senses like Sage. This was pointless. His eyes darted around the forest, looking for some sign of life, or some sign of life. Anything.

It was a stupid mission and Hiei should have known better than to send him on it. His eyes fell on another leaf with another spot of blood. Ian felt his lips twist in to a smirk. Well, maybe it wasn't so bad if all he had to do was follow the cookie crumbs.

He moved through the forest easily now, keeping his eyes on the forest floor beneath his feet. Soon enough, he merged in to a clearing and found it. He approached the two bodies carefully, covering his nose with his arm to keep the stench from reaching his nostrils. The two bodies were draped in an awkward fashion, and Ian was suddenly glad that Hiei himself hadn't come to look for his daughter. He would have been ticked.

Nikita's body was propped up against a tree. Her body was completely stripped of any article of clothing and her legs were spread. Nevaeh's lifeless form was sprawled out in to a laying position, with her head carefully placed between her mother's spread legs. Someone had played with the bodies after the victims had been disposed of. That much was obvious.

"My lord," Malishka came up behind him. "I see you have found what you were looking for."

"Fucking hell," one of Ian's guards grumbled as he trudged through the forest to get to his charge's side. "Damn it all. The bitch goes and gets herself caught up with the wrong people and it's my ass who has to smell her shit when she gets killed."

"Your ass is also going to be carrying them back," Ian muttered, his mood darkening. "Sage wouldn't be very happy with me if he found out I left his dead sister to rot in the middle of a forest."

"So say you didn't find them."

"It is a manner of honor, soldier," Malishka intervened. "However, if you wish to keep continuing your complaining, go ahead. I will keep in mind to serve your body to the wild dogs after I slit your throat." Her gaze never wavered from the sight of the bodies before her. Nor did she show any signs of discomfort with the smell. "Lord Ian, I'm afraid I must take my leave of you. I know who has committed this crime and I must inform other parties immediately. Please, send a message should you need my services any further."

"I will. Thank you for helping scour the forest." Ian couldn't help the smile that came to his lips. Sage had done the right thing naming her a general and depending on her so frequently. "Before you go, would you mind carrying back one of the bodies? The smell doesn't seem to bother you like it does us."

Malishka's posture was straight and rigid, proud. "I am a Seliki woman. I was born of death and I bring death with me wherever I go. Of course the smell of it does not bother me." She moved forward and gave the guard a look. "I'm going to get the princess. You, pick up the mother. If you harm the body…" She left the threat hanging as she hauled the rigid form from the forest floor.

"Malishka, you know I'm not your lord, right?" Ian followed behind the girl as she picked her way easily through the foliage. The guard followed behind Ian, swearing under his breath as he stumbled and tripped. "Sage is."

"Soon, I will be pledging my loyalty to three lords instead of one," she answered in a light voice. "My people can see more than the world around us. We see beyond it, to the things that lay ahead and past it, to the things that once were. Everything shifts, and so our eyes must shift with it. You do not know what I know, and it is not my place to speak of a future that is not mine."

"Tell me one thing," Ian pouted.

"You carry hope within your hands," Malishka muttered. "And a power that you do not yet realize or cherish."

Valihari smirked in a twisted manner as he approached the angry fire demon, ignoring the blade that was leveled against him. He stopped when the blade was pressed firmly against his stomach and looked down at the fire demon, the gaze in his eyes holding enough intensity to put the fire demon's harshest glare to shame. "Do you wish to kill me?"

Hiei smirked. The little bit he had learned about the man in front of him had him staring at the demon's chest rather than trying to glare him down. He wouldn't be placed in some trance like his fox had been. "Yes."

"Then kill me," Valihari said lightly. "Although I must warn you, doing so would also leave you without an heir. Your daughter is dead. However, I'm sure you already had a suspicion of that. After all, little girls who play with big demons don't exactly come out alive. Ayden is bound to me, Hiei. His life tied to mine. After all… he is my mate."

Hiei sheathed his sword. "Well, I guess I'm going to have to fix that first. One more step before I get to watch your innards spill at my feet and your blood decorate the ground."

"You have quite a way with words," Valihari snickered. "It's kinda turning me on."

Hiei simply gave him a glare before turning and walking outside. He grabbed his son by the ear. "You and I need to have a little chat…"

Kurama groaned as his eyelids fluttered open. He felt like he had been run over by a truck. As he tried to sit up, he decided to amend that thought. It was more like he had been run over and the truck had backed up, only to hit him a second time. Kurama was faintly reminded of his twenty-first birthday, or at least the morning after. At least his ass wasn't sore this time.

Sage stirred from his fitful sleep in the chair and raised his head to look at his waking parent. "Good, you're awake."

Kurama shook his head and pushed away the pain. There would be time for that later. "Where is your father?"

"He went off to find Ayden. Ian is searching for Nevaeh." Sage moved to the mini-fridge located in one of the far corners in the room and came back with a bottle of water. "We thought you were dead for awhile there."

"I thought I was dead," Kurama muttered. "I felt like my spirit was trapped within a dead body."

"I think you should go after dad."

Kurama frowned. "Why?"

"I think he's going to do something stupid."

Kurama looked down at his bottle of water before taking a long drink. "He always does."

**Author's Corner: Another chapter down. Sorry about the late add (since its almost midnight here), but it is technically Wednesday. So I have updated according to my schedule. This chapter didn't contain anything horribly exciting, but I'm sure you're all singing that the witch is dead (Nevaeh or Nikita is my question). This chapter is a bridge for what I have planned in the next one (ignore the evil laughter; it is simply the author and her mad plots). As always, thank you for reading and please review. I need the motivation!**


	12. Chains Make Slaves

Chapter Twelve

Kurama brushed the little bit of dust from the cover of the photo album, smiling softly as he saw the familiar jade color beneath the layer of grime. This album had made it through everything, through all his tears and through the days he wanted to burn it, as if burning the photos would erase his memories of the captured moments. It had been carefully preserved through all the moves and been kept from little dirty palms when his children were still children, not the grown adults that now haunted his home. The fox flinched when he heard the strangled cry of his son from the room above. He wouldn't interfere. He never did. Hiei's business with Ayden was Hiei's business. Hiei didn't pretend that he was in charge of Sage's upbringing, and Kurama certainly wouldn't pretend he had any control over what happened to Ayden.

The fox crossed the room in easy strides as Ayden's cries of pain filled the silence. Hiei must be whipping him again, though Kurama didn't dare ask what the transgression was. He shuddered and turned on his music, increasing the volume until he could hear nothing. A small voice in the back of his head that he had always associated with his demon self screamed that this was not okay, this was not normal. What Hiei was doing was what made a slave, not what raised a child. He pushed the thoughts away and flipped through the pages, smiling softly to himself as he browsed through simpler times, times when he and Hiei were still very much in love, times when the kids were still young, times when life was filled with happiness. The smile faded from the fox as he progressed, as the mood of the photos changed drastically. The distance between Hiei and himself grew with each passing year, inhabited instead by their children. Kurama raised his eyes from the photos to search the flawless white of his walls for the answer. What had changed? When had the perfect relationship become nothing more than a façade maintained for the sake of their family and friends?

Ayden struggled against the chains that shackled his wrists to the wall. It was pointless. In his rational mind, he knew the chains had been reinforced with some sort of religious artifact melted down, to prevent any demonic creature from escaping the binds without being unlocked. It still didn't stop him from trying with all his strength. He couldn't control the cry of pain that ripped from his throat as the whip cut in to the tender flesh of his back any more than he could help the primal urge to escape that forced him to battle the restraint of the chains.

Hiei circled around so that he could look in to crimson orbs that mirrored his own. "I don't do this because I am cruel." Yet, he couldn't help feeling as though he had conquered the smaller demon. He felt powerful, dominant. It was something that he hadn't felt in a long time. It had been years since he had made any official decisions for Alaric himself. Ayden did it all in his name. It had been equally long since Kurama allowed him the slightest bit of power in their relationship. This was all he had, his wayward son. He could exude control over this creature chained before him, and he fully intended to exploit it. There was nothing else for him, no other need for his existence but to shape the boy in front of him to a proper leader.

Ayden struggled to breath past the pain that seemed to tear at his nerves and threaten his sanity. Faintly, he recalled that there had been a time when he had willingly run in to his father's arms to hide from the bad things of the world. Ayden shook his head to clear his mind of the thoughts. Perhaps, at one time, they had been a happy family, and he had been content to be a part of it. Those were fond memories, but nothing more. "Father…"

Hiei backhanded his son and then stroked the reddened cheek tenderly. "You have not earned the right to call me anything other than your leader. Don't you understand yet Ayden? You serve me. You are a slave to me. Until you are initiated as the next leader, you are nothing. I am the only person who cares if you live or die."

"Mom-"

"Kurama is not clueless to this," Hiei whispered. "Physical force is necessary with you Ayden. He understands that the only way you seem to learn is through pain and blood. Just like I did."

Ayden bowed his head in submission. There would be no breaking through his father's illusions, no convincing the man in front of him that there was something wrong with physical torture. "I will not apologize for mating with Valihari."

"Perhaps not," Hiei muttered. "But you will regret it by the time I am done with you."

"I don't think you understand, _father_, but I am not your toy to command, not your puppet on strings for you to jerk around. You will not rule through me. Your wish is not my command. I love Valihari and he would do anything for me. He treasures me."

"He's using you." Hiei looked around this room to distract himself from the overpowering urge to snap his son's neck. It was the locked room located across the hall in the top floor, a room that no one else had a key to. It was Ayden's personal hell, and Hiei's only moments of glory. Chains dangled from the ceiling and the walls in various places. The rest of the room was decorated with various weapons and treasures Hiei had gathered in his conquests. His office, as Kurama called it. "You are the next leader. He's using you for your connections and your power. His latest plot has proven that he is after nothing more than control over Makai."

Sage moved in to the living room and observed Kurama placing the photo album carefully in the confines of one of the boxes stored in the upper shelf of the coat closet. The music was loud enough to hurt Sage's sensitive ears, so he pressed the button to turn the entire system off.

Kurama jumped. "Sage, you're home early. I thought you and Ian were going out for a romantic night out. A date."

"We did go out. We went to dinner and to a movie." Sage tilted his head as he heard a scream rip through the air. "Is that Ayden?!"

"Sage, don't-"

Sage ignored the protest and nearly ran up the stairs. He paused on the second floor, unsure whether or not the sound had been coming from Ayden's room or another. Ian followed close after, though he was intuitive enough to stay silent and let his fox's mind work. Another scream. Sage ran up the next flight of stairs and stopped in front of the door he had never really noticed before. Sure, he had seen it, but it had never held any interest for him. He tried the doorknob to find it locked. "Baby, open the door for me."

Ian smirked in a twisted manner, his eyes lighting up at a new challenge as he took a few tools of the trade from his baggy jeans. There were some things he was an expert at. Picking locks and stealing things just happened to be two of them. He had the school record to prove that his skills with stealing were only sub par, but he had a deep pride in his ability to break through any lock. It took less than thirty seconds.

Hiei managed to unlock the chains just as the door swung open. He could only assume it was the fox interrupting, come to make sure Ayden didn't wind up dead. After all, the reckless child was his only chance at an heir. The boy sank to the ground, his body shuddering in the shock of blood loss. Hiei turned, his eyes widening only slightly when he realized it wasn't the fox he expected.

Sage gaped at his brother's back. He suddendly felt like an idiot. He was the worst big brother in the world. How could he have been so foolish when the evidence was directly in front of his face? From the time he was five and Ayden had been three, he had always been carted from the house when Ayden was in trouble. At first, Kurama had taken him to parks and zoos, amusing activities that fully distracted his young mind from the problems at hand. He remembered returning home, where he would promptly be told Ayden was sick, that he was ill. The two siblings would be separated for a week, and then rejoined to play once again among the tall grasses of the field. Sage felt like getting sick when he saw the layers of scars decorating his brother's torn flesh. He moved in to the room, shoving past his father to wrap his arms gingerly around the shaking form.

Ayden took a deep breath and closed his eyes. It took all of his willpower, all of his careful self-control, to push the pain back to a dull throb and force himself not to scream. Sage's arms fell from around him. Ayden looked down at his elder brother as he stood on his own two feet and ignored the blood flowing from too many wounds to count. He wandered downstairs, past Kurama, and out to the porch. He needed to distance himself from the stench of old blood and the cleaner Hiei used in that room. He needed to be away from the nightmares he kept so religiously hidden within the depths of his mind. He pulled out his cell phone from one of the hidden pockets in his jeans. With shaking fingers, he dialed a number from his past. It took three tries before he finally got it right.

"Kaheru," a masculine voice growled on the other end.

Ayden couldn't help but be disappointed. Valihari had insisted he memorize the number when he was thirteen, and it didn't even lead to him. From what little the young fire demon knew of the Seliki, Kaheru was second only to Valihari. Ayden sighed deeply. The man couldn't help him. No one could help him. Valihari would have come to him if he wished for them to be together. His finger hovered over the red button that would end the call.

"Ayden, don't hang up." Kaheru's voice was gravely, rough and completely masculine. It commanded attention, demanded it. "Tell me what's going on. Valihari gave you this number for a reason."

"Why bother?" Ayden whispered. "He's not coming himself. He never comes when I need him the most. He never saves me." Ayden pressed the red button. It didn't matter. If this was all he meant to Valihari, it wasn't worth it. Maybe Hiei was right. Maybe it was a mistake to be associated with the Seliki. Maybe it was a mistake to trust Valihari. Ayden's thoughts swirled in a useless circle as his mind grew foggy with each passing moment. He was losing too much blood. He blinked, unsurprised when the world around him became blurry at the edges. He would pass out, and be locked upstairs. It was a cycle, a vicious habit that served only one purpose: to satisfy a his father's need for control. Ayden shuddered. He felt cold.

Kaheru sighed as the line went dead. Calmly, he set the phone upon his desk and closed the laptop containing the latest case files he had been working on. The latest job offers. He glanced around. The motel was cheap, another low class joint. Here, the owners didn't care what type of illegal activities went on behind the closed doors of the hotel rooms, as long as the renters paid their fees and the cops weren't informed. Here, he could manage the human end of the lucrative business of killing. Here, everything fell in to place. He stroked the hair of the creature that sat at his feet, running his fingers through strands so light a blond that it was closer to white. Inquiring ice eyes looked up at him with curiosity.

"I need you to take go on a mission Jai."

**Author's Corner: I know, I know... I haven't even been holding my end of the update schedule. In all honesty, I have been writing, and I have been working on this story. I have the three different versions of this chapter to prove it. I must admit that I was unsure what I wanted to do with this chapter. I know where I want it to lead, and I know what's coming. However, this chapter was a pain to write. So... please review and forgive me for not updating sooner. This really was the best version, I promise. The extra time spent on it was worth the wait. And, the next two chapters are going to be rather exciting I think. Full of all the twists and turns that you both love and hate. Heck, this one had a little one. Don't I get brownie points for that? Once again, thank you for reading. You will, hopefully, have another chapter today.**


	13. A Forgotten Past

Chapter Thirteen

Kaheru's eyes followed the lithe figure as it glided across the room, gathering what was deemed necessary. Jai was a creature of the past, a creature of elegance and grace, of silence and obedience. Jai was the past of the Seliki, and Jai was what kept them all alive. Kaheru felt the familiar longing to reach out and pull the young boy close, to whisper in his ear that everything would be alright, that no one would harm him further. He folded his hands in his lap and watched silently instead. The small, dingy hotel room was crowded with his people, but there was only silence and the light patter of Jai's footsteps. All eyes were upon the tiny figure, the small treasure they had preserved for so long. He was an icon, like the bible to the Christians.

Jai seemed to hear his thoughts, for the small body turned and ice blue eyes stared into his own dull brown ones. A tear trickled down a creamy cheek. Jai was the only one in their group who could ever cry and still manage to look heartbreakingly beautiful. He was the only one who could cry and no one would dare call him weak. "He used to call me beautiful, his hidden treasure."

"You're no longer a slave to him, Jai," Kaheru reminded him gently, as he had done hundreds of times over the years when the boy had been placed in his charge.

"I will always be a slave to him," Jai whispered, his fingers brushing over a familiar locket that hung around his neck. "I will always be a slave to his memory."

Kaheru simply shook his head and looked around. He recognized each member of his guild, even through the meager light the dusty lamps provided. He could name their gifts, the special factor that set them apart from every other demon that decorated their world. Jai was the special one, the sapphire that stood out among the diamonds.

"Jai, I want you to take him to the place you feel the safest, the place where you are the most powerful."

"The place where the past lives and breathes," Jai whispered in a breathy tone, his ice blue eyes shining with a new light as he grabbed his bag. "Where ghosts caress and angels fall from the sky to sing our story."

Kaheru just watched the boy go. "The place where you died."

##########

Kurama felt the pounding of a headache as the front door slammed a final time, signaling the departure of Sage and Ian. He had listened to his son scream and rage for the past two hours and had never once interrupted. He didn't have the heart to lie. Yes, Hiei's conduct with Ayden was far from normal. No, the fox had no intention of ever interfering. It was after an hour of screaming that Sage's voice had run its course and Ian had announced their immediate departure to Makai. Kurama was more than relieved. He could ignore his own personal demons to focus on other tasks, such as Zane and Cian's funeral tomorrow and comforting the two children they had left behind. He could focus on trying to come up with an explanation when Keiko and Yusuke demanded to know what drove the two lovers off to Makai. He wouldn't have to think of Ayden, locked in his room as if the space were a prison cell rather than a sanctuary.

He inched closer to Hiei on the couch, ignoring the television show that blared in the background. The fire demon's glare had him halting the movements and the hope for cuddling was quickly dashed.

"Hiei," Kurama started in a soft and soothing voice. "We need to talk."

Hiei pressed the button on the remote and turned off the television before turning crimson eyes to his lover. "We have nothing to discuss Kurama. You and I have known that this was over for three years. I vaguely recall you telling me that we were only living in the same house and sleeping in the same bedroom because our children could not handle the emotional pain of another separation."

"Perhaps we can fix this… fix us," Kurama whispered. "Hiei, I love you. I do, but there are just so many differences between us now. So many things have changed and you haven't changed at all."

"I shouldn't have to. I've given up enough to be with you, Kurama. I gave up my life in Makai, my leadership, my dreams and my passions. All so you could live your ideal life here among the humans. What have you given up?"

Kurama stared at Hiei. He couldn't help it. Such words had never flitted from that mouth before, and never had his lover sounded so harsh towards him. "I didn't realize you hated it so much here."

"Of course I fucking hate it!" Hiei growled and turned his crimson glare on the fox. "You speak to me as if I'm a dog who hasn't quite learned not to piss everywhere. You let me have no say in what happens with Sage or Ian. Hell, I can't even get my own afternoon snack without you acting anal and cleaning up every crumb left behind. I'm not your damn house pet, Kurama, and I'm sick of being treated like one."

"It's not my fault you don't have any viable skills in the human world," Kurama snapped back, now purely offended. "You just have your panties in a twist because I'm the one who works and provides for our family."

Hiei stood up and glared down at the fox, who remained calmly poised on the couch. "I'm angry because it's been two fucking years since you've even touched me! Well, I suppose that slipped your mind since you've been getting touched all you want. I guess that's what the senior scientist in your division is for, Kurama, filling you to the brim on your lunch hour. Sometimes he doesn't even wait for lunch or those evening meetings you always conjure up every Friday night. I bet he bends you over his desk and fucks you like a common whore. And I bet you scream for him."

Kurama smacked Hiei before he could stop himself, his cheeks flaring red at the knowledge he had been caught in an affair. However, it wasn't like Hiei himself was pure. After all, they had been separated for years because Hiei couldn't keep his dick to himself.

##########

Ayden's eyes fluttered open as the sound of screaming reached his ears. He groaned and rolled out of bed, not really surprised to find the door to his bedroom locked from the outside and his windows in a similar state. Only his father had the key. He eyed the desk chair that sat by the window, but thought better of it. Hiei had put shatterproof laminate on all the windows the first time Ayden had broken one and escaped his punishment of being confined to his room for a week.

It took nothing more than a bobby pin hidden within a pair of boxers to pick the lock on the door and let himself out. After all, Ayden couldn't stand the thought of the argument escalating into physical violence. God knew his father was capable of it. Even if Kurama had never lifted a finger to help him, he didn't deserve to be hit.

The knock on the door stopped everyone in their tracks. Ayden paused halfway down the stairs, and the screaming that had filled the room came to a sudden halt. Hiei flung open the door and blinked in surprise at the sight of the beautiful boy standing on his front porch. Soft white hair fell to the boy's shoulders, dripping water from the rain that lashed down outside. Lightning streaked across the sky, blocking out the stars and the moon. The boy's bangs fell in to his eyes as he stared intently at Hiei's shoes.

"Move aside."

Hiei was amazed at the smooth voice, the deceptive sweetness contained within it. It flowed over him like caramel, and spiked a desire in him that had lain dormant for many years, suppressed by careful self-control. He found himself rooted into place, unable to move as the boy raised ice blue eyes to meet his own crimson gaze. He blinked and the boy was no longer in front of him, but inside the house and moving towards the stairs.

Kurama's mind raced. He had just seen a kid go _through_ his husband. That was impossible, even for a demon. It was impossible for anything. He watched as the mysterious figure moved towards the stairs, his footsteps silent, as Hiei stood frozen in place.

Jai raised his eyes to meet Ayden's gaze. "I've been sent for you."

Ayden paused. "By Kaheru?"

Jai nodded and moved up the stairs gracefully as Hiei seemed to gather his thoughts once again. He drew his blade. No intruder was going to take his son anywhere, no matter how beautiful or alluring. The blade went right through the boy, as if he was nothing more than an illusion and embedded itself deep within his son's back. Hiei ripped the blade out.

Jai grabbed Ayden's hand and tugged him forward. "Just stay on your feet for a few minutes little one." With a few more encouraging words, Jai pulled Ayden into his bedroom and locked the door from the inside. It would take mere seconds for Hiei to break through or burn the barrier.

##########

Hiei administered one swift kick to the door and felt the wood buckle and break under the force. The room was empty. He moved back downstairs, glaring at the fox's form as it sank down onto their stained living room carpet.

"You killed him," Kurama accused.

"He wasn't dead."

"That blade is designed so that no one survives a direct blow, Hiei. He's going to die, probably within a few hours. Damn it, why do you have to be so bullheaded about everything? Killing all that stands in your way isn't the answer. We just saw a prime example of that."

"Kurama, shut up." Hiei moved into the kitchen and poured a glass of vodka. He needed to feel the burn of the alcohol.

##########

Jai walked towards the house, carrying the prone body in his arms. The mansion from his memories, the place where he had been happy, been loved. The place where he had lost everything. He put the shaking form into bed and piled Ayden high with blankets then wandered the familiar halls. He stopped in the main entryway.

This place was filled with voices, if only the rest of the world would learn to listen. Ayden wouldn't remember this place, wouldn't remember the time Kurama had spent here. He wouldn't remember the time Kurama spent in solitude, before he had been mated to a certain fire demon. Ayden would know nothing of what had taken place here.

Jai gazed up at the portrait, his master surrounded by five other boys, Jai himself at his right. They all looked so happy, so content. It was before the humans had ruined everything. He touched the portrait with great care, adoring fingers lingering on the image of the boy with crimson hair. "I miss you." In the silence of the empty hallways, Jai did little other than pull up a chair and stare at the faces of those he had lost so long ago.

Valihari's footsteps echoed in the hallway, but not even the noise could tear Jai from his mourning. Valihari didn't bother to interrupt; he simply followed the stench of blood until he found Ayden huddled underneath the pile of filthy blankets, shivering. His lips were nearly blue, his face pale. Valihari picked up the vulnerable form and marched down to the entryway with the boy. "Jai, I'm taking him before the four judges. I want you to stay here and guard our trail. Keep the fox and his mate occupied." Jai simply nodded.

##########

It had been an hour – an hour of waiting in the sterile and obscenely white room while Valihari paced back and forth in front of the woman at the desk, only pausing once every few minutes to send her a glare. He wanted her to know just how much he loathed her in this moment.

The woman took off her glasses and gave Valihari an exasperated look. "Sir, I've told you a dozen times to take your seat. You're beginning to disturb everyone else. They made appointments to see the judges; they deserve the privilege to wait for their designated times in peace."

Valihari slammed his fist down on the white marble counter. "This is a matter of life and death you stupid bit-"

"Tell Seiryuu that Ayden wishes to speak with him," the injured demon said softly from his place among the chairs before his eyes slipped closed again.

The woman sighed and lifted herself from her chair. "The four judges are occupied in a very important meeting. I was ordered not to interrupt the proceedings no matter what. However, I will tell Seiryuu of your presence." Her heels clicked against the white laminate flooring as she moved down the hallway and disappeared around the corner.

Minutes later, the woman returned, closely followed by the silhouette of a young girl, no older than Ayden's own sixteen years. She was beautiful, in a strange way. Her hair was white in the back and progressed to light blue, gradually getting darker until it was a deep midnight blue around her face. Her skin was perfect porcelain, unblemished by the scars of battle or the worry of time. She moved past Valihari and towards Ayden, stroking the hair from his clammy forehead. "Child, I have missed you."

"Who the fuck are you?" Valihari snarled.

The girl stood up straight and turned her eyes to Valihari. "I am Seiryuu, the dragon of the heavens. I am the guard of the great judges Enma, Shinkou, Soutei, and Gokan." She smiled softly and gazed back down at Ayden. "I serve Enma exclusively, however. He is my master. Come with me." She led the way down the hallway. Valihari had little choice but to gather Ayden in his arms and follow.

She led the way into a grand room and bowed before the four occupied thrones, her head nearly touching the ground before she rose and sat at her master's side. "My lords, I know of your busy schedule, but I'm afraid I must plead for you all to hear the case of someone very dear to me. He is dying."

"Then it is his time to die," Shinkou hissed, his eyes narrowing. "There is no point in wasting our time."

Enma raised a hand to silence the other judge before running his fingers through the hair of his dragon. "Why do you wish to save him, my dear? If he is dying, shouldn't you bring his soul before us for judgment and plead for him to be permitted to enter heaven?"

Seiryuu rested her head against her master's leg. "I wish for you to save his life, Master, not his soul. Please."

"Very well, I shall see what can be done."

"However, there are crimes that must be answered for," came the soft voice of a woman sitting on Enma's left. She opened her eyes, fixing the blue orbs on Valihari. Her gaze seemed to pierce him through. "Seiryuu, send a summons. Hiei Jaganshi and Yoko Kurama are to be before us within the hour. The boy is innocent, but his blood remains on the hands of those dearest to him. As I said, crimes have been committed, and we've waited in the shadows for Makai to fix its own problems for some time. We have decided…"

"Now is the time to act," the third man finished. "Makai will be a changed land before dawn breaks. The world will be changed based on the decision we come to this day."

##########

Kurama held himself over the toilet as he threw up once again. The idea of his son dying somewhere with a near stranger due to his father's carelessness… It was enough to make Kurama bend over the device again. Hiei held his hair out of his face gently and stroked the clammy skin. "He'll be fine," the fire demon assured him once again.

"Will we be fine?" Kurama questioned, resting his head against the cool surface of the toilet bowl. The cool surface felt good against his flushed skin.

"We'll figure something out," Hiei said softly. "Between affairs, lies, deception, and abuse, we have a lot to fix. It will be hard to get back to the way we used to be, so trusting and foolishly in love."

Seiryuu stood in the doorway and examined the two for a moment before clearing her throat. "Yoko Kurama and Hiei Jaganshi, you both have been summoned to appear in front of the high council to answer for a list of crimes too numerous to speak. I have been ordered to use physical force if necessary to obtain you."

Hiei felt his eyes narrowing. "I didn't kill anyone."

"In less than an hour, that won't be true anymore. The murder of Ayden Jaganshi will be placed upon your head." She turned. "Come with me. Now."

**Author's Corner: So, I would like to thank someone very specific in my ranting today: KyoHana, my beta reader, who is responsible for the spacers, and for wording some of my dialouge so much better than I thought of. Amazing job! Well, I hope all my readers enjoy this chapter, and another update will be coming soon. Also, I'm working on my revision of Bleeding Hearts today, so expect that up within a day or two as well.**


	14. Before The Thrones

Chapter Fourteen

Hiei stopped in front of the four judges when Kurama did, following his fox's lead. These weren't the same people who had sentenced him and the fox to serve time with the idiot spirit detective so many years ago. Silence consumed the room as Seiryuu moved from her place beside Hiei to her master's side. Hiei took the chance to examine the judges. _Know thy enemy_. It was a lesson he had learned from a young age.

Shinkou reminded him of a serpent. His wild orange eyes were slit and darted around the room at random intervals, only pausing to send a glare towards Enma and his beloved pet. His hair was greased back and his sallow complexion looked ghostly in the light of the candles. Soutei was completely opposite. His hair was a deep auburn, his complexion a light tan, and his golden eyes were soft as he gazed back at those who stood before him.

Hiei's breath hitched as his eyes rested on Gokan. Golden hair fell to her waist in soft curls, and her skin looked as if it had been kissed by the sun. Her ice blue eyes stared at nothing as she lost herself within the sanctuary of her own mid. Hiei moved on. Enma was clearly the judge in charge. His throne was on a higher dais than the others. Enma was the picture of classic masculinity. His ebony hair was cut short, in an almost militaristic style, and his black eyes regarded the accused with interest. Hiei glared.

"Seiryuu," Enma said softly. "It is time."

Seiryuu nodded and stepped down from the dais to stand before Kurama and Hiei. She turned her back to them and faced the judges. "The trial of Hiei Jaganshi and his mate, Yoko Kurama, will now begin. The end result of this session will determine the fate of the two demons that stand here today as well as the fate of Ayden Jaganshi and Valihari Tachan." She placed her hands together, as if she were praying. When she separated her palms, an ice blue orb floated between them. "First, we shall see the crimes of one Hiei Jaganshi."

It was like watching a movie — a vile horror movie. Hiei wanted nothing more than to look away as the room was filled with the sound and images of every moment he had abused his son. He flinched and turned to look at his fox as the worst played out.

##########

_Ayden was only three as he played among the tall grasses of the field. Sage was supposed to be chasing him, but the elder brother had retired to read a book, no longer interested in the game. Ayden wandered into the forest and stopped in front of the portal there. Eyes gleaming with curiosity, he stepped through it._

"Where is your brother?" Hiei questioned as he looked down at the young silver fox. At Sage's shrug, his eyes glanced around, finding the field empty of life. He shrugged and motioned for the child to go back inside.

_Kurama returned home from the lab where he worked early that night and went through the usual motions of making dinner. "Where's Ayden? I haven't seen him all evening."_

"_He went to stay the night with some of his friends from preschool. The parents thought it would be a good idea." The lie slipped easily from Hiei's mouth. Kurama just smiled and went back to cooking the meal._

##########

The scene shifted and Hiei found himself unable to look at the now gaping fox.

_Hiei peered into one of the filthy cells. He wasn't surprised to find his son lying among the dirt, his tiny body naked and bruised. He waited until the slave trader let him into the cell before he caught sight of the blood decorating the frail figure, blood between his legs. He shook his son awake and watched the boy struggle to his feet before handing the man the money he required, not only to get his son back, but to keep his silence._

"_Daddy," Ayden sniffled as he was hauled from the cell and into the light of day. "They touched me."_

Hiei gazed down at his son with little mercy. "That will teach you not to run away, won't it?"

The sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed throughout the room in the momentary silence following the scene. Kurama's breathing was ragged as he glared at his husband. "He was three Hiei! He didn't know what he was doing, and he depended on you to look after him. You let him be raped and-"

"Silence!" Enma commanded, his voice booming through the chamber. It softened when he had the attention of all those within the room. "Seiryuu, I think we've seen enough to know the worst of it."

"Yes, my lord." Seiryuu bowed her head and put her hands together in the same position as they had been when revealing the blue orb. Her palms separated, this time revealing a golden sphere instead. "Now, we shall see the crimes of Yoko Kurama."

##########

Kurama slid down the willing body as the other man leaned against the wall, breathing heavily with his desire. The silver fox couldn't help the seductive smile that graced his lips as he gazed at the freed erection in front of his face. There was still time, and he could always find an excuse if his husband questioned him about his late appearance home.

"_Kurama, please," Yomi whimpered as he felt the breath of the silver fox on his most sensitive area. "I need you."_

_Oh, how good it felt to hear those words, to know that he could give someone else exactly what they needed. It felt wonderful to feel the hands in his hair, urging him on as he swallowed the hardened length whole. The soft moans and pants of the man where enough to encourage him. He was still wanted. It made his spirit soar and the ache of loneliness fade just a bit._

##########

_The office was dark; the rest of the workers had left long ago, returning to their homes and their waiting families. Only Kurama and the man before him remained. Seiichi reached out and caressed the fox's cheek. "Shuichi, you deserve so much better than him. You deserve the world."_

_Kurama smiled softly and moved into the man's embrace, burying his head in a neck that smelled of expensive cologne. "I can't leave my husband, no matter how appealing the thought is. Hiei and I are bound together by more than just a marriage license. Our children need a united household. They're very special to me… more important than anything else is… even my own happiness."_

"_When they are grown," Seiichi pressed, "then you'll leave him."_

"When my children are all out of the house, things will change," Kurama promised and pressed his lips to those of the elder man. "Let's not speak of such things now and ruin the little time we do have together."

##########

Kurama had the decency to allow his cheeks to redden as the images of his affairs faded and he felt the crimson gaze on him. "I thought it was just the scientist," Hiei growled out. "I didn't know you'd soiled yourself with Yomi as well."

"I didn't know you were such a bastard either," Kurama snapped back. "It seems we both have our little secrets, don't we?"

Seiryuu closed her hands and the orb disappeared. "Master Enma, forgive me, but we have no more time to go through the evidence. Yoko Kurama betrayed his mate in every way imaginable. He ignored the signs of abuse within his own household."

Enma nodded. "Send in Ayden Jaganshi and Valihari Tachan. We need not review the evidence in their case, as Valihari has already come clean regarding his past without the need of your seeing eyes."

Seiryuu nodded and left the room, returning only seconds later with Valihari. He carried Ayden within his arms, holding the body close to his own warmth as he attempted to stop the shaking of his lover. "Your honors," he greeted.

Enma closed his eyes. "Valihari, why did you enter the human world three years ago?"

"I was hired to kill Ayden," Valihari answered and looked down at the prone body in his arms. "By his mother, Nikita. She wished her daughter to be the only heir to Hiei's throne. The woman had already established a strict control over the girl by then, and it was only a matter of time before she could manipulate such control into allowing her to attain her ultimate goal… to rule herself."

"I know all that has occurred and all that will," Enma said softly. "However, it is my command that you inform our other two guests of these events. They must know before I make my ruling."

"Instead of killing Ayden, I fell in love with him. He made me feel, so vividly, emotions I had never felt before. I told his mother that it was an impossible task, that he was too well guarded by his father. She believed the lies and the deception. After a few more months of finding excuses to stay near the boy, I was called back. My people needed my leadership. Ayden made me promise that I would come back and free him from the chains of abuse and neglect as well as the expectations that had been thrust upon him. A grand scheme was devised and carried out. It would have succeeded had Ayden not begged me to stop."

"We all know the story from there," Kurama intervened.

"Silence!" Shinkou hissed. "You will not speak unless directly addressed by the council. Filth of Makai… they have never possessed manners or breeding."

Seiryuu ran a hand up her master's leg, once again drawing Enma's undivided attention. "Master, please pass your judgment quickly. Ayden is fading quickly."

Enma nodded and closed his eyes. All the wrinkles of worry and confusion seemed to fade from his face as he lost himself within his own mind. He opened his eyes and fixed Hiei with his gaze first. "The council has reached a decision."

"More like you've reached a decision," Hiei snorted. "The others haven't even spoken."

"I am ruler of this court. They do not need to speak for me to hear them," Enma replied with all the patience a loving parent had for an unruly child. "Hiei, Kurama… the two of you will separate immediately and undergo a course of marriage counseling with Rika. Power over Alaric will immediately change hands from Hiei to Ayden following this hearing."

Gokan's eyes had remained closed throughout the proceedings. She opened them now, fixing the fox with her piercing stare. "Yoko Kurama will take up residence in the Tanaka mansion and Hiei Jaganshi will stay where he is. Visits with your children will be strictly limited to formal affairs such as initiations, wedding ceremonies, and the like. Until peace can be established, there is no point in allowing them to upset what is to come." She closed her eyes again, assuming the guise of a statue.

"It is my firm recommendation – that is, command – that Ayden Jaganshi and Valihari Tachan perform a mating ceremony before the initiation takes place. The injury Ayden has received can be sealed, but it will never fully heal. Alone, it is a liability to him, but with the strength of a good mate at his side, he will be safe. I've seen into the hearts of all of those here, and I believe this is for the best."

"There is much unfinished business," Enma whispered. "Kurama, the Tanaka mansion is one you will recognize and one where you will face your greatest challenge. Hiei himself will face much the same. This is no longer about the two of you. Your children will create peace in Makai and put an end to the needless bloodshed. Though your presence is important to the accomplishment of this end, a house divided cannot stand. As for punishment…"

"Hiei Jaganshi, you are sentenced to head a taskforce whose mission is to eliminate demon slave trade within the human world," Shinkou ordered. "Yoko Kurama is sentenced to confinement within the Tanaka mansion until his purpose there is met. He will then serve three months working with the rescued children here in Reiki, teaching biology. The only reprieve from this confinement will be to attend those activities Lord Enma has previously noted. "

"You are dismissed," Seiryuu announced. "Please see the secretary on the way out. She will handle your appointments."

Kurama tugged Hiei from the room as his lover started spitting and sputtering. Curses would follow, and the fox desperately wanted to avoid further trouble. As far as he was concerned, the judges had been lenient with he and his mate. Kurama moved to the desk, where the secretary looked up at them with a thin smile.

"We are here to arrange our appointments," Kurama muttered.

"I'm not going to do a damn thing those four said," Hiei snarled. "They don't know what the hell they're talking about."

"The judges see all that was, all that is, and all that will be," the woman sighed with a roll of her eyes. "The judges allowed Yoko Kurama's spirit to pass through the planes of existence because he was meant to be with you. Really, fire demons are so **thick**." She tapped a few keys on her computer. "Marriage counseling will be every day Monday through Friday from eight to ten in the morning. Please be on time for your appointment… both of you." She focused her gaze on Hiei. "Your progress and behavior will be reported to Lord Enma himself. It seems he has taken a personal interest in your case."

"And… the others?" Kurama asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Movers have already arrived at your home and are currently packing all you will need. Seiryuu asked me to remind you both that you are not allowed to have contact with one another outside of counseling and the necessary social events. Violation of this will result in an extended sentence. Yoko Kurama, your work with the children will be from eleven in the morning until two in the afternoon. After that, you will return to the Tanaka mansion for your confinement. A restricting bracelet will ensure your compliance with this sentence. There will also be a personal guard assigned to you who will be responsible for gathering supplies from the nearby town."

Hiei crossed his arms in a stubborn manner. "This is bullshit."

"Hiei, you will report to your commanding officer every morning at eleven. He will be in charge of your daily tasks. You, too, will be equipped with a tracking bracelet, due to your tendency to run at the first opportunity. If you are caught within a one-hundred mile radius of Yoko Kurama, save for counseling and the aforementioned events, your sentence will be extended." She handed them each a stack of paperwork. "Thank you and have a pleasant day."

##########

Kurama stood outside the home he had shared with Hiei for so many years. He watched the movers haul every belonging he possessed outside and put them within a growing pile of boxes. "I'm going to miss you, Hiei."

"This will work out, Kurama. You'll see."

"Please don't get into any trouble during your sentence. Perhaps this will be good for both of us. You'll have some responsibilities again… something to occupy your mind. Maybe you'll find you enjoy our time apart." Kurama leaned down and kissed Hiei firmly on the lips. "Be good. Once we're both done with our punishment…"

"I'll find you, Fox," Hiei promised and drew his lover in for another kiss. "At least we'll see each other a bit for ceremonies and official events which are bound to happen rather frequently over the next few months with Sage, Ian, and Ayden taking over."

The guard cleared her throat. Mariana, if Kurama remembered correctly. "Kurama, it is time to depart."

Kurama nodded. "Goodbye, Hiei."

**Author's Corner: Well, again, thank you especially to my beta, as well as to my readers. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. **


	15. Therapy

Chapter Fifteen

Kurama gazed up at the looming mansion with unbridled curiosity and a feeling of dread. He shook off both emotions as he climbed from the car and stretched his tingling limbs. This was not a haunted house; his time living within its walls had proven that. There was nothing to fear. Mariana grabbed two bags from the trunk, the only belongings that they had carried themselves. The moving truck would be arriving within a few hours.

"Has anyone occupied this home since I moved?" Kurama questioned, his eyes sweeping over the perfectly manicured lawn. It was as if the house had been reverted to the time of its former glory. There were no signs of age or dust, no signs of the neglect that had worn it down over the years until the fox had taken possession of it.

"No." Mariana looked up at the looming structure. "Lord Enma must have sent someone to see that it was in perfect order." She shrugged and headed towards the house with the keys in her hands. The door flung open before she could even insert the key into the lock.

Kurama approached her, putting a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder before brushing past her. Nothing was the same. The entryway was filled with priceless artifacts and dominated by the painting that had once been captured inside the town's church. He gazed at it, his lips forming a frown as his eyes swept over the faces of the boys that had once inhabited this place. He moved on, Mariana close behind.

The living room, the dining room, and every bedroom they gained access to… it was all as if the original owner had never left. The furnishings that had once brought this house a reputation for glory had remained, though they looked as if they hadn't aged a day. Kurama dropped his bag in the master bedroom and let himself out onto the balcony. The backyard was the biggest change. There was a sparkling pool and garden paths weaving their way through the extensive grounds. Fountains and flowers dotted the landscaping. In the distance, he saw a large maze. That would have to go. Hiei had forced him to watch too many horror movies in which someone was killed in a maze.

##########

Jai groaned as the afternoon light filtered into his bedroom and roused him from his afternoon nap. He stretched among the familiar silken sheets and sat up. "Master?" His words were greeted with silence. He slid from the bed and flung open his closet, smiling as he saw all the beautiful things that had been given to him over the year he had been here. Chinese silk, Egyptian cotton, fabrics and materials from around the world. He was truly treasured to receive such expensive things. He plucked his favorite outfit from the lot and dressed quickly.

It was a grand search. Finding his master among the books in the library and his study was usually a difficult task. That man could lose himself for hours in the thrill of literature. He gazed through the empty hallways with a frown. What had he been doing before his nap? He couldn't quite remember. With a sigh, he focused on the task at hand.

"Sachairi?" Jai called and peeked into the room at the end of the hallway. Airi, as they all called him, was the eldest of them. He would know where everyone was. The room was empty, the bed in perfect order. Perhaps he had already gone about his chores for the day.

Jai moved down the hallway. "Cael?" He knocked on the door first, and then let himself in. Again, no sign of the one he sought. He shut the door with an exasperated sigh and continued through the empty hall.

"Ming Yue?" Nothing. "Ria!" No sign of life.

Maybe his master had taken all the boys to town. The perfect, ice blue eyes filled to the brim with tears at the thought of being left behind. If only he could remember what he'd done then perhaps he would be able to come up with a proper apology. Maybe it was his birthday and they were all planning a party for him. The tears were quickly replaced by a smile. That had to be it. They would never leave him. He was loved. He was wanted.

##########

Kurama looked down at his watch. His body was exhausted, but there was no time for rest now. The judges had made their decision by midnight. It was now seven in the morning. Marriage counseling would begin in less than an hour, then his classes. From there, he would be confined, once again, to these walls.

"Ria!"

Kurama turned at the sound of someone shouting, only to find nothing there. With a shake of his head, he decided he must be far more exhausted than what he'd thought. It was time for some chai tea to wake his senses.

"Ria, don't ignore me!" Jai pouted as he gazed at the other slave and followed him into the kitchen. "I don't know what I did wrong, but I'm sorry. Where did Master go with the others? Ria!" Jai stomped his foot on the ground in annoyance.

Kurama rubbed the headache from his temples as the tea brewed. Mariana had gone to secure the surrounding property after she had discovered the existence of a portal less than a mile away. He sipped his tea, his eyes gazing at the watch around his wrist as he calculated how much time before Mariana needed to escort him to his counseling session. As if he needed a babysitter to ensure his compliance. They should have assigned Hiei one. He sipped his tea calmly, lost in his own thoughts and unaware of the tantrum taking place in front of him.

Jai stopped whining after he realized it would get him nowhere. He gazed down at himself before closing his eyes and concentrating. He had forgotten. He was special. He was different. While it made his master love him more, it also made life a little more inconvenient.

The cup of tea clattered from Kurama's hand and shattered on the floor, spilling the boiling liquid everywhere. "Who the hell are you?"

Jai tilted his head, blinking innocently up at the fox. "Ria, you know who I am. We were all brought here at the same time. We were all rescued from the wars and the slave trade together." He reached out and touched a strand of crimson hair. "Master wouldn't be pleased to see you wearing something that looks like it belongs to a peasant. Go change."

Kurama's head was spinning. Was the kid insane? Maybe this was just a sick joke created by the townspeople. After all, they hadn't exactly loved him the first time he'd lived here, and the legend of the haunted house still seemed real to them. "I don't know what you're talking about, kid. My name is Kurama, not Ria, and this is my house. Kindly leave."

Jai's eyes narrowed. "This is not your house! This house belongs to our master. You belong to him as well." He glared up at Kurama. "We all do."

Kurama shook his head and reached out to grab the boy. He'd escort the intruder from his sanctuary by force if necessary. His hands closed around nothing but air. Blinking, Kurama looked around the kitchen for some sign that the encounter had been real before shaking his head. He must be very tired then. He picked up the broken remains of the glass and cleaned up his mess.

Mariana moved behind him and touched his shoulder, smirking when the fox jumped. "It's time to go."

##########

Hiei paced back and forth across the beige carpet as he waited for Kurama to arrive. They only had ten minutes before their scheduled appointment. As much as he dreaded the idea of counseling, he was impatient to see his husband. He nearly launched himself at the fox as he saw the familiar crimson hair walk through the door. Pride was the only thing that kept him where he was.

"Hiei," Kurama greeted with a small smile.

Hiei grabbed a handful of red hair and pulled his husband down for a searing kiss. "I miss you already."

##########

Rika was a formidable woman, Hiei and Kurama immediately decided. She was taller than Kurama and had her hair clipped into a severe and rather professional cut. She was clearly not someone with whom to trifle. "Please, come into my office. I've been expecting you."

Hiei and Kurama were led through a maze of hallways until they reached a rather spacious office. The right side was clearly the office, while the left was used for therapy. It was there that she led them. She sat in a chair and motioned for the two lovers to sit on a couch across from her.

"Today we're going to be 'unleashing'." She took out a tape recorder and set it on the coffee table between them. "Today, you're going to tell one another everything he's ever done to wrong you, hurt you, or demean you. There will be no holding back or rewording your thoughts and feelings so they seem less confrontational. After this session, however, you will not be able to mention these wrongs again. You will no longer be able to use them against each other. Am I understood?" She gave them each a stern look and pressed record when she was satisfied they had gotten the point. "Hiei, we'll begin with you. Please tell Kurama what he has done to wrong you, and why you are unsatisfied with your marriage."

Hiei stayed silent for a moment before shrugging. He was pissed, and the woman said not to hold back. "You fucked Yomi! I can forgive the scientist, but Yomi?! You know how much I hate him Kurama. Not only that, you literally treated me like a disobedient dog every chance you got. I served the kids that frozen dessert thing-"

"Ice cream," Kurama muttered. "It's called ice cream."

"And that!" Hiei burst out. "You correct me on everything. I tell Sage no, you say yes. I say yes, you say no. You never watch my back anymore. You never let me make any decisions and you haven't touched me in how long? I have needs, Kurama, but you don't see **me** fucking Yomi!"

Rika cleared her throat. "Kurama, you are not to respond to these accusations. We all know you did, indeed, spread your legs for Yomi. It doesn't matter whether or not you actually treated your mate like a pet. He feels that way and that's all that matters. It's your turn to unleash. Remember Hiei, you are not allowed to interrupt or defend yourself."

Kurama glared at his lover, a flush of embarrassment reddening his cheeks. "I never trusted you after you cheated on me," he said in a quiet voice. "You and I made an agreement, that I would raise Sage and you would be in charge of the twins. Nevaeh got out of control, and you let her. It was so damn frustrating to watch you favor one and abuse the other. After a few years, the passion between us dwindled. Our sex was just a release, nothing special, nothing meaningful. You began to hurt me and didn't even take notice of it. So I stopped sleeping with you. I turned to other outlets, and I trusted you did the same. You did have a history of it, after all." He turned to stare out the window. "I knew that you didn't want the life we led. You didn't want to be a father. You just wanted to be with me, so you endured. I began to resent you. After all, I was the one doing everything. Working, cleaning, cooking, parenting. You gave up Makai and your leadership for me, but nothing else. I gave up my chance for advancement, my true desires for my career, because someone had to provide for our family. I gave up control over Ayden when you demanded it, because I trusted you would be a good parent. I thought you would cherish him after all the time you spent only seeing him on weekends." Kurama turned his emerald eyes back to meet crimson orbs. "You never treasured anything but yourself. You hated me for making you give up your life. I hated the fact I never got to live mine in the first place. You had me chained from the time I was a child and made that foolish promise to you."

Hiei gaped. While Kurama's words had been spoken in a calm and very clear voice, they somehow held more pain and truth than Hiei's own shouted words had. "Fox…"

"Do the two of you see the problem now?" Rika questioned. "Your relationship is volatile and toxic because of the lack of balance between you. Kurama, there is a way that you can provide for your family, yet not be the dictator of your household. Hiei, there is a way to live your dreams and still care for your family. Now that there are no children involved, the two of you can begin to change. Step one is establishing trust. Step two is revisiting the past and step three is achieving that balance. Right now, we're going to work on step one." She gave them each a small, encouraging smile. "I want you two to speak on the phone every day for an hour before you go to bed. I've gotten Enma's permission for this contact. You will talk about what each of you did with your day… every little detail."

"Do you have our phones tapped?" Kurama questioned with a tilt of his head.

"Yes. Now, I want you each to turn to the other. Tell the other one thing that they don't know about you, one thing that you'll trust with them and only them. This secret is not to be repeated outside of these walls."

Kurama searched the crimson orbs for encouragement before taking in a deep breath. "When I was still young and in high school, long after you and I started dating, I slept with someone else. You had my virginity, of course, but the second time belonged to someone else, some human who made me feel special when you disappeared on your long trips."

Hiei nodded. "I had another child with Nikita after the twins were born."

**Author's Corner: Well, that one certainly threw you for a loop, didn't it? As always, thank you to all of those who read, and my amazing beta. Without her, this chapter wouldn't be nearly as refined. Enjoy. The next chapter shall be soon-ish.**


	16. Celebration of Life and Death

Chapter Sixteen

Kurama stood. There was nothing left to say and he had no intention of sitting there while Hiei attempted to explain away all of his mistakes. There was no justifying this. Another child wasn't unexpected, but Kurama had thought better of the man staring up at him from the couch. If there was another child, they could have raised the poor thing together. Kurama sighed deeply. "I'm not angry at you Hiei. You and I weren't together at the time and considering the length of time you spent in her arms…"

"I'm sorry," Hiei whispered.

"No, you aren't, not yet. Let me assure you of one thing though, Hiei… you will be. You've just placed your son's life in jeopardy again. There's now a second contender to the throne and if you think this child won't kill Ayden for a chance at power, you need to take a trip back to Makai." He turned away and headed towards the door.

"Kurama, your session isn't over for today. We still have a lot of time that can be utilized." Rika raised a delicate eyebrow. "If you walk out of this room, I will report your conduct to Lord Enma himself. There could be many consequences."

"I'll report it myself," Kurama muttered and flung open the doors. "Hiei's little admission could ruin everything. Peace in Makai is not possible unless Ayden is on that throne."

He walked down the hallway, chewing on his lower lip as his mind raced. He hardly glanced at the secretary as he made his way through the hall. He remembered the way. He had made a point of remembering.

"You can't go back there!" the woman screeched at him. "The judges are in a very important meeting!"

Kurama ignored her and let himself into the chamber where he'd received his sentence. He slid into the darkness of the shadows to watch the proceedings. Curiosity overtook the immediate need to tell Enma what had occurred during counseling.

##########

Ayden groaned and rolled over, smiling as his head rested on a warm chest. He traced his fingers over the smooth, sculpted flesh. Valihari grabbed the hand exploring his body and raised it to his mouth, kissing it gently before sliding out of bed. He returned only moments later with a glass of water for Ayden. "You've been asleep for two days, Ayden. We were worried that you were never going to wake."

Ayden gulped the water down gratefully. He hadn't realized that he was so thirsty until he'd seen the water. "I was hurt that badly?"

Valihari leaned down and kissed the supple lips. "It doesn't matter. You're fine now. The wound will never fully heal, but it is sealed for now. You can't be in battle any longer, Ayden. It's too dangerous. You're not weak, darling, but you're a bit more breakable than you used to be."

Ayden glanced around, breathing a sigh of relief when he realized he was in the familiar castle, in his own bedroom. "You're here to protect me."

"Always," Valihari promised softly and stroked his hair. "It was my fault you were nearly killed. I should have come for you myself, but I was settling so many things with my own people that it was impossible."

"Tell me you love me."

"Minä rakastan sinua."

Ayden smiled and collapsed amidst the soft pillows. His bed really was far too comfortable, and the young fire demon would be more than content to stay there for the entire day. He squealed in surprise as Valihari picked him up and took him into the bathroom. Ayden relaxed as he was pampered with a hot bath. Valihari sat behind him and washed the body with gentle strokes of the washcloth.

"Valihari!" Ayden protested when a hand ventured far lower than necessary.

"I missed you," Valihari muttered in his ear and nipped his neck. "Besides, that face you make when you climax… it's adorable."

Ayden felt himself flush. Gods, why couldn't he resist the horny demon? He hadn't been able to when he was thirteen and he wasn't about to start now.

##########

Seiryuu stood in front of the orb. It was larger than the ones she had summoned during the trials, Kurama remembered. While the others had been the size of a ball of yarn, this one was nearly as large as she was. She closed her eyes and reached out, each hand touching the swirling surface of it.

"Begin," Enma commanded in a stern voice.

Seiryuu's eyes opened, turning from their normal blue to a deep violet color. A roar erupted from her mouth, filling the room. She sounded like a dragon, not a human. The colors that swirled within the orb cleared to show an image of a girl, no more than fourteen. Kurama inched closer. He recognized that crimson glare… would know it anywhere. It was one trait all of Hiei's children had inherited.

"How could this have slipped past your vision?" Enma demanded. His voice was harsh, cruel even. "Your eyes see everything. They see farther than even mine."

"We are not meant to see all, my lord," Seiryuu whispered. "This girl was meant to live. Had you known of her birth, you would have sent someone to extinguish her light before she had even taken her first breath. It is not beyond you."

"You're right. She is a threat." Enma leaned forward. "Show me what she will do. There is still time to avert a disaster."

"I cannot see. Some things are meant for our Creator's eyes alone." She frowned as she gazed into the swirling depths.

Enma raised himself from the throne. "**I** am the Creator of all!"

"You are nothing!" The orb shattered beneath her hands and she strode through the broken shards before shoving Enma back into his seat rather harshly. "I serve you only out of love. Shall I show you something else, my lord?" She held up a smaller orb. "Shall I show you, Jai? Shall I show you what has become of our son due to your aversion?"

Enma knocked the orb from her hand. "He is dead."

"So you think."

Enma closed his eyes and stopped his temper from boiling over. "Quiet yourself, woman. We have a guest. Yoko Kurama, please step forward. Be careful of the shards. They are not kind to demon flesh."

Kurama cleared his throat and acted as if he had just arrived. "Yes, I simply wanted to inform you that Hiei has another child. I'm afraid that peace in Makai could be threatened by the existence of another of Hiei's lineage. Ayden's cousin is bitter enough about receiving no power. That will be enough of a problem in the future. With Ayden's condition, going directly against a sibling would be very dangerous."

Enma nodded. "Would you like me to order the child dead then?"

"Of course not. I simply ask that you keep me informed of the situation. As you've said yourself, Valihari is strong enough to defend Ayden against the worst of enemies. There should be little danger… only a minor inconvenience for the both of them. I hardly think any creature is capable of fooling a master of manipulation such as Valihari." Kurama's eyes flashed, a sure sign he was up to something. "I'm also here to request a new therapist for Hiei and myself. That woman you've assigned is hardly the right match for us. I want to kill her already, and I haven't even endured an entire session yet."

"I'll consider the request." Enma waved a hand to dismiss Kurama. Wisely, the fox left.

##########

Jai looked up at the walls of the maze with a frown. A glimpse of a memory had drawn him here, a place that he had never wished to visit in the past and had no wish to visit now.

"You're special Jai," the master had whispered softly, running his fingers through the white strands. "We will die, but you will continue on, forever young and beautiful. We will all be buried in the center of the maze garden. We'll wait for you."

"I don't want to be left all alone." Jai felt tears prick his eyes and stream down his cheeks. He shuddered as his master kissed each drop away. "I love you all so much."

"And we all love you, Jai. You are different than the others. You were born of life and death and you hold a certain sway over both of them. When we die, you're the only one who can bring us back, who can call us back to your side. We'll come, because of our love for you. Do you understand?"

Jai shook his head.

With a deep sigh, the writer pressed a kiss against the smooth skin of the boy's forehead. "You will, Jai. You will."

Jai once again looked at the walls before drifting through the entrance. It took hours and just as the young demon's heart was beginning to sink as dusk fell, he reached the center of the maze. Six gravestones decorated it. He ran his fingers over the stones. The walls had protected them from the wind and lashing rain. The names still remained intact. He stopped in front of the one bearing his name and reached out to touch the surface. "I'm not dead."

He wanted to remember, so desperately, the meaning behind all of the riddles. His master had once explained away all the mystery and all the secrecy, if only his stupid mind could remember the words. What had happened? He shook his head and reached out to touch the cold stones again. There had been so many things he had been forced to learn in his short life among the others. What mattered? What was relevant?

##########

Kurama bowed his head as he walked into the funeral service. Hiei sat three rows behind him and the fox made a point of ignoring his presence, despite the fact he could feel the crimson eyes staring at the back of his head. The room was nearly full. It was past time. The ceremony should have started by now. Instead, it seemed as if every hushed attendee awaited the arrival of the guest of honor. Unfortunately, they were already there – resting within the two coffins that decorated the front of the room.

The procession walked in. First came the three children that Zane and Cian had left behind. The eldest led the group. Her hair was silver. Her eyes were a brilliant blue marred by the sight of cataracts. The girl, twenty-one now, was blind. On either side, and walking a step or two behind their elder sister, were the twins. Two boys, identical twins with dirty blond hair and stormy gray eyes. They moved to the first row silently.

Following them came Sage and Ian. Their hands entwined, the perfect couple took seats beside the three siblings. Sage made no move to acknowledge the presence of his parents, though Ian at least smiled softly at the fire demon and gave Kurama a shrug. His lover's temper was that of a true fox. It was hard to get back into his good graces once you had crossed the proverbial 'line in the sand'. Ayden came drifting in last, clinging to Valihari's arm. The elder demon helped his lover to a seat, concern crossing his features when Ayden flinched, a grimace of pain marring his features.

The elder sibling stood first and, helped by one of the twins, made her way to the coffins before turning to the small crowd of mourners for her parents. "Be careful Rin," the boy whispered to his sister.

Rin nodded and touched his shoulder gently, dismissing him. "Kiri, Karu, and I wish to welcome all of you and thank you for attending. Our parents grew up in a land ripped apart by war and terror. They wanted nothing more than to see an end to pointless bloodshed and they were willing to die for that ideal. Through their sacrifice and the sacrifice of countless others, that dream has a chance of coming true." Her eyes swept across the room, despite the fact they saw nothing of its occupants. "My parents did not wish to be mourned. They did not want their names written in the history books. They only wished for their dreams to become reality. Today, I do not ask for your pity, your regret, or your tears. Today, my brothers and I ask for nothing more than this: celebrate their lives. And tonight we celebrate another special announcement. I'll now ask the three future leaders to speak." She reached out and grabbed Karu's hand, letting her brother lead her back to her seat.

Sage, Ian, and Ayden all stood and made their way to the raised stage. Ayden cleared his throat and smiled softly. "Tomorrow night, I will be mated. In three days time, Sage, Ian and I will all be celebrating our initiation."

Sage smiled at the uproar of approval among the people in the room. "The three territories meet at one point and one point only on the maps. It is there that the three of us will begin construction of a new city. This city will symbolize all that the three of us believe in: unity amongst ourselves, peace, and a united land."

"There will still be bloodshed," Ian said softly, his voice the most serious Kurama had ever heard it. "There will still be fighting by those who profit most from war. This will not stop us. The time for fear has passed. All three of us are going to be living in this city. No longer will there be three territories, but one land with three rulers. There won't be three armies any longer, but one great army. It will be the goal of that army to protect the people and the peace, not to rape and pillage. Borders will vanish with time."

"All that will be left is one land with a variety of people," Ayden smiled. "We are all different demons, different classes, and different types. This doesn't stop us from living peacefully together. And this time I won't even have to share a bathroom. Maybe I'll be on time for events from now on."

A small titter of laughter followed the joke. Sage elbowed his brother in the ribs before fluffing the fire demon's hair. This earned him a glare.

##########

The celebration was a party, Zane's last grand affair, as it was being called. It was quite obvious that the thunder demon had planned the entire event. He had been responsible for the writing of wills. Kurama was certain those wills had dictated every minute detail of the party, from the food to the color of the napkins. Each guest was offered a chance to speak of their fondest memories of the couple. Each guest took that chance, telling stories that ranged from the obscene to humorous. No one shed a tear. It would have been an insult to all that the two had done together.

"Oh fuck," Sage muttered and grabbed his lover's arm.

Ian looked down and smiled. "We should invite her to our home. I'm sure she has some valuable input to our plans. Are you really that ensnared already?"

"You haven't known her since you were a kid," Sage hissed. "Gods, she went from an ugly duckling to a swan. A fragile glass swan."

"I take it the two of you are talking about me?" Rin moved over with a glass of champagne held in her delicate fingers. "Sage, you weren't telling all our childhood secrets were you? Did you know that he broke into a store once and took all the fox stuffed animals? He told Kurama that they were his friends and that the humans had killed them all and stuffed them." She shook her head with a light laugh. "Kurama had to pay nearly a thousand dollars to the store in damages."

"I never knew," Ian said and took the chance to examine the girl up and down. "You're older than Sage."

"Yes, my parents adopted me before Kurama mated with Hiei." She reached out. "Your thoughts confuse me."

Sage groaned. "My thoughts confuse me, too. I'm going to be honest with you here. After all, I've known you since I was a kid and you'll be able to extract all the information from me anyway. Ian and I are looking to do a triple mating. We want a woman to be our third partner. So if you wouldn't mind dating two men at once…"

"I thought you were gay." She raised an eyebrow.

"I'm bi-sexual and so is Ian."

Hiei sighed softly and shook his head. Drifting through the crowd, he'd heard random snatches of conversation, but none disturbed him as much as overhearing the conversation between Ian, Sage, and Rin. He moved through the throng of people milling around, enjoying the catered food and the free drinks. He wanted nothing more than to talk to Ayden. He wouldn't give up his position just because some over-the-hill judge said that he must. And he sure as hell wouldn't let his son perform a mating ritual with the one he considered to be the scum of the universe.

"Hiei, don't!" Kurama yelled. His voice was lost among the screams.

**Author's Corner: Yay, cliffhanger time! Oh, how I have missed using them at the end of chapters. Have I mentioned that I love all of you and if you kill me, you will never know what happens?**


	17. From the Ashes

Chapter Seventeen

It didn't matter anymore. His mind was filled with mysteries, and they would remain unsolved. All that mattered was bringing back those that had been taken so brutally from him. Perhaps, then, he wouldn't feel such a desperate need to take his revenge on the pitiful excuses for humanity that had ended five innocent lives. The snow fell silently, though it was summertime. Jai hardly felt the small flakes as they landed against his skin and melted. His mind had betrayed him. He couldn't remember. So, he would do things his way at last.

Jai held his hands together as if in a prayer. As he separated them, five orbs floated in a perfectly parallel line between his palms. He lowered his hands to his lap. The orbs remained in a line. With trembling fingers, Jai plucked the first one and held it close to his face to examine the contents. Sachairi's angry eyes stared up at him from inside the orb, his eyebrows pinched together and his lips turned down in a frown. Jai smiled. Airi always looked angry or annoyed. The only time the frown smoothed out was when he was asleep or in their master's presence. Jai put the orb back, and watched it float into its place once more. He plucked out another one. One by one, the familiar faces stared back up at him. Some screamed at him, if their moving mouths were any indication. Cael's likeness even banged up against the side of the orb, making the sphere vibrate in Jai's hand.

"This is what I did?" Jai muttered to himself. He wouldn't touch the last one, the one that belonged to his master. He was afraid of what expression he would see in that familiar face. "I trapped your souls in these things?" He bit his lip and closed his hands, again as if in prayer. The orbs vanished. "For what?"

It dawned on him then, the most brilliant idea ever to pop into his head. His parents may have abandoned him, but he wasn't unskilled or untrained. He knew what he was capable of doing. "I need bodies." He turned away. He knew where to start.

##########

There was blood everywhere, and Kurama felt his heart sink. There were too many smells in the air for Kurama to define the source by scent alone. The crowd was thickening around the scene. Screams of horror and whispers of confusion made the fox's annoyance soar as he pushed his way through the mass of bodies.

"Everyone listen up!" Sage roared over the noise. "Get outside. We'll continue the events in the gardens and give you an update on the situation as we have more information."

When Sage ordered something, everyone moved. Kurama was impressed by the level of authority contained in his voice, though he would never speak it aloud. Humility was one thing he'd striven to teach all of his children. Kurama pushed through the last of the shifting bodies.

Hiei gripped a knife embedded in his side and ripped it out. He held a hand to the wound, though blood gushed from between his fingers. Kurama took off his shirt and wadded it up, pressing it to the wound and applying pressure.

"Ayden is gone," Hiei whispered as he ran his fingers through the crimson hair.

"What happened?" Kurama's voice was surprisingly calm, despite the panic he felt constrict his heart. He focused on the task before him first: to keep Hiei from bleeding to death.

"There was someone behind him with a blade. I drew my sword to defend him and some fucker came up behind me and got me in the lung with that dagger." Hiei shook his head. "I didn't even know he was there." He pushed Kurama away and held the ruined shirt to the wound. "Tend to the bastard there." He nodded towards Valihari. "If he dies…"

"Ayden dies," Kurama finished. "Sage?"

"Right here," Sage came sauntering forward. "I had to get the medical kit." He set it down between the chair Hiei occupied and the space where Kalahari lay motionless. "I'll tend to this one."

Kurama just smiled softly and swatted Hiei's hand away from the shirt. "Take off your shirt, Dragonfly. I'll put some cream on it and wrap it."

"Hn."

##########

He was close, Jai knew. Close to death. He had learned the signs so long ago that he couldn't remember the source of his knowledge. The shallow breathing, the faint heartbeat, the ashen pallor of the boy's skin – all was indicators of one near death. Jai hovered close for a moment, stroking an ebony lock from the boy's forehead. It had a cinnamon tint to it. Something he must have inherited from his mother. The boy was close. Valihari was dying.

##########

Sage frowned as he leaned back. "I need some help over here. None of the herbs are working."

Kurama moved over to the motionless form and checked his pulse. It was weak, but still there. "He has a hole in the left side of his chest and his heart is still beating?" He put his fingers to the flesh of his neck before his hand drifted down to the right side of his chest. "His heart is in the wrong place."

Sage just shrugged and went about the task of wrapping his father's wound, shooting him a glare every once in awhile to remind the elder demon that he wasn't done being angry.

"He'll live." The soft feminine voice startled the occupants in the room.

Sage beamed up at the young woman. "Malishka."

She moved into the room with all the grace and power of any of her kind and knelt down next to the fallen figure of her father. "It's such a pity that he bound himself to one of the future leaders or I would slit his throat myself." She reached out and stroked a pale cheek. "There is only one thing that can kill my kind. Jai must have forgotten."

"What, exactly, is that?" Kurama raised a delicate eyebrow. "Because his heartbeat is weakening. He's dying."

"You know nothing of Seliki anatomy." She smiled softly. "But you'll see. Death is only the beginning of life."

"How do you kill a Seliki?" Hiei growled out. "I might kill the bastard myself when he wakes up."

"It is a power only the Seliki, the Creator, and Lord Enma possess. You must disconnect our souls from our bodies and destroy the soul. There is no other way." She rose to her feet. "When he wakes, tell him to ask Malikina about the recent happenings." She turned away and walked towards the door.

"Why can't you tell us?" Sage questioned.

"I cannot tell you, Lord Sage, because I am no longer a member of the Seliki." She paused in her stride. "I can only see small flashes of the truth, not the entire picture."

##########

Jai walked down into the basement and into the walk-in freezer there. One of the modern owners had placed the contraption within the old house before they had been scared away by the stories of a haunting. It suited Jai's well. He was growing tired of preserving the body with his own energy. How long had he kept it? His mind drew a blank, but it was longer than he'd taken up residence in the human world.

It was before he cared to remember. He approached the body. The hair was long. Jai couldn't wait to run his fingers through it once it lived again. Empty indigo eyes stared up at him. "I wonder what your name was." Jai whispered as he touched a pointed ear. "I don't remember anything about you. Only that you died foolishly for some pendant." He snatched it from around the corpse's neck. "And it's worthless." He threw the object into a forgotten corner of the room before heading upstairs. The boy was so close now.

##########

Kurama was exhausted. Never before had a mystery challenged his logic in so many ways. He felt as though he had most of the pieces, but he was missing one or two, and he couldn't see until those two were retrieved.

The fox shifted as the body on the floor lost the last signs of life. No breathing. No heartbeat. "He's dead."

As the words escaped his mouth, an identical form rested right next to the dead body, although the new form wasn't injured. The eyes opened, and the broken form burst into flames. Valihari stood and brushed a few specks of ash from his pants. "Why are you all staring at me?"

"You just… I just…" Kurama stuttered. "You died!"

"Haven't you ever heard of a phoenix?" Valihari questioned.

Kurama nodded.

"Well, the Seliki are much like that. When we die, we are reborn into a new body. It's really a simple process. Out of death comes new life. And then there's no evidence of the old body, other than a pile of ash." He shrugged. "Where's Ayden? He can't be feeling too hot after that."

"Gone, you asshole!" Hiei growled and winced as Sage tugged viciously on the thread as he sewed.

Sage smirked, taking a small amount of pleasure in his father's pain. It was the fire demon's own fault. He just had to rise from his seat to threaten a curious employee of the funeral home, which had reopened the healing wound. And thus, the needle and thread came out. "Hold still."

Valihari's eyes narrowed. "Gone?"

"Malishka told us that you need to question Malikina," Sage piped up. "Good luck and bring him back safely."

"He's not going after my son alone." Hiei moved to rise from the chair.

Sage smacked his father across the head. "Sit back down! You aren't going anywhere until this is healed! Do you really want to die that badly… because I'd be more than happy to oblige you."

Kurama shook his head. Sage had Hiei's foul temper at times. Though not blood related, sometimes experience was the best teacher. "I'll go with him." He leaned down and planted a firm kiss on Hiei's lips. "I'll see you when we get back."

"Kurama?"

"Yes Dragonfly?"

"I say fuck the judges. I want to live with you. Even if they make me do all the other bullshit, that is one part of the sentence to which I will not adhere."

"I say fuck the judges too." Kurama smiled. God, how could he have forgotten how much he loved the little fireball? "Bye cutie." With that, he headed out the door before Valihari could think of leaving him behind.

Hiei's eye twitched. "I am NOT fucking cute!"

**Author's Corner: Sorry about the super long wait. Hope it proves to be interesting for all of you to read, and at least worth the wait.**


	18. Illusions of Existence

Chapter Eighteen

Jai frowned as he watched the boy's breath steady. Though his heartbeat was slower than normal, it was strong. It was only a matter of time before the young leader pulled out of the coma he was currently trapped in. It was only a matter of time before he could fight back. Jai couldn't allow that to happen. He smiled softly and placed a tender kiss on the clammy forehead. "Soon, you'll be so much more beautiful." He placed a pillow over the face of the prone figure, his smile returning when the heartbeat marring the silence ceased.

The next moment, Jai lifted the thawed body from the bed and carried it to the first room in the hallway that they had all shared so many years ago. He placed his hand on the cold chest. His smile turned to a coy smirk as the heart thumped in response to his touch. "I'm special."

##########

Kurama trudged a few steps behind Valihari as they stepped through the forest, fighting to keep his face neutral. His annoyance was reaching a peak. "We've been in this clearing before."

"No, we haven't," Valihari muttered. "Now hush."

"We have!" Kurama's voice was harsh as he unleashed the full spectrum of his impatience. "I've seen that stupid boulder seven times in the last hour! If you didn't want to help find Ayden, you should have said something. I can accomplish more on my own than I can standing behind you."

"You don't see what I see." Valihari faced the clearing, his eyes sweeping over the empty space. "You can't see the truth behind the deception."

Kurama shook his head. "You're insane."

"And you're an idiot." Valihari moved forward through the clearing and stopped directly in front of the boulder. He examined it closely, the moss covered surface, running his fingers over the roughness. He stood, and stepped past the boulder.

Kurama shuddered. The man had disappeared. "Damn people," Kurama muttered to himself as he stomped over to the boulder. "Always so full of mysteries and…" His words died on his lips as he stared at the village decorating the clearing. "This wasn't here a moment ago."

"As I said, you're an idiot. Here's the basic version. There are several planes of existence. The best way to explain it is identical lands in a parallel line. They can't intersect and travel between them is strictly limited. There are very few who can manage it. Demons can't. It kills them. Humans can't. Their bodies turn to dust. Each plane is the same, but on a different time line. Each place has different people, and different beings." He shrugged. "I don't know how it works. The Creator, Enma, and Seiryuu are the only ones who can travel through the planes at will with no repercussions."

"So why could I? And why did you?" Kurama raised an eyebrow. "If it kills humans and demons alike, I shouldn't have been able to pass through."

"Enma and Seiryuu had children in their affair. Seven. Five boys and two girls. They each mated with different species and races. Few survived when Enma started killing them all. Seiryuu saved three of her original seven. Two males and a female. Her eldest son began our clan, a race that is not demon, not gods or angels, and not human. We simply are. We move between the realms. We each have unique abilities. Her daughter was given to a demon lord in the hopes of forcing Makai's leaders to assassinate one another for her. Jai… was broken from his father. Seiryuu had no choice but to clear his mind of all memories and send him to the one place she felt he would find no trouble: the human world." He moved towards the lit huts. "You, on the other hand, are here because of the Creator. An exception was made for you at this time and at this place. It was meant to be. You will be allowed to return most likely, but do not think you will be allowed the same liberties twice."

Kurama followed, his eyes warily darting around. "Why are we here?"

"My people live in this plane. This is our home, our peace, our solitude. No one can track us here and murder our families." He lengthened his stride until Kurama had to jog to keep up. "We're here because I need to have a chat with Kaheru."

"Malishka said-"

"Malishka's words are useless, a small ray of hope in darkness. Kaheru is the key to the truth. Malikina is just the tool used to lock the door that leads to my mate."

Kurama shook his head. "I hate riddles."

##########

"I hate riddles," Jai muttered as he gazed into the orb containing the soul of his master. He watched the stern face. He saw the anger, the hurt, the annoyance, and it broke his heart. It made him even more determined. He was special. He was going to gain his master's love and admiration. He set the orb back and plucked out another one. Sachairi's face glared up at him. He ignored the nasty look and moved towards the body. He set the orb over the heart, above where that ridiculous pendant used to hang. The orb vanished, and he was pleased to see the eyelids flutter and cobalt blue eyes stare up at him.

"Jai," Sachairi murmured and raised a hand to brush against the other slave's cheek.

"You need to rest now," Jai beamed. "The body you've inhabited was dead. You'll be weak for a few more days. I need you to stay in bed and rest for awhile, all right?" He placed a chaste kiss on the thin and angry frown that greeted his words. "When you're well again, we'll cut that hair. You never let your hair grow past your shoulders. And those eyes are a different shade of blue than yours were, but I'm sure you'll get used to it."

"You're making a mistake, Jai," came the unfamiliar voice from a very familiar soul as Sachairi fell back among the pillows. He was too weak to do much else than let his eyes drift close as he lost himself to darkness once again.

Jai frowned and moved into another room, plucking another orb from the desk as he went. He put a hand on the boy's chest, glad to feel the heartbeat against his hand. The body was still warm. It wouldn't be so weak. He followed the same process he had with Sachairi.

"You look like yourself, Ming Yue," Jai leaned down and pressed a kiss to the full lips as crimson orbs stared directly into his soul. "Your hair was white, but the eyes are just the right shade of crimson. I thought of you when I saw them."

"You need to stop," Ming's sharp edge came through, even though the soft voice belonged to Ayden once. "You cannot alter the future just to change the past. You can't right the wrongs by ending another's existence. I would never want you to do so! When did you lose your way?" His crimson eyes searched the ice blue of the boy he had once grown to love. "How could you forget all that mattered?"

Jai's lips curled into a snarl as he struck the prone body in the temples with a bronze candleholder. He smirked as he saw the eyes shut. "Good night, Ming Yue. Have a nice nap."

##########

Kaheru sat in front of his front door and closed his eyes. Peace was necessary, so he drifted in the comfort of his own thoughts, content that these would be the last of them. Content that his weakness would be ended soon enough. His eyes drifted open as his front door was opened. "Valihari."

"Kaheru. Speak."

"He has an obsession with death," Kaheru murmured and turned his face to stare at the stormy sky outside. "When he was first unleashed within humanity, he created and released a mass pandemic. The black death."

"How could someone possibly-" Kurama started to argue.

"Jai holds sway over life and death. Enma is the lord of death. He weighs a soul before sentencing them to serve a punishment to purify the soul before they are admitted to paradise. Seiryuu is the dragon of heaven, the dragon of life. Most of her children inherited one side or the other: life or death, good or evil. Jai inherited both." Kaheru turned his gaze back to Valihari. "His first encounter with death was when he wandered to the demon world looking for his lost siblings. He became a soldier and took his sexual satisfaction from several of the dead bodies. From there, it spiraled out of control, as did the powers of his other siblings. Seiryuu placed Jai in the human world, though he had already claimed one body as his and hidden it like a treasure."

"To the point, Kaheru," Valihari ordered.

"He's collecting those who remind him of those he lost. He will replace the souls with the souls that he contained within his orbs. He remembers very little of it. He blocks out painful memories." Kaheru leaned his head back, exposing his throat. "Malikina helped him capture the boy."

"Do you beg forgiveness for your crimes?" Valihari questioned.

"I do."

"Are you willing to pay for them with your own blood?"

"I am."

Valihari took a hidden dagger from within the folds of his clothing and slit the throat of his once best friend. "I forgive you." He wiped the blood on his pants and used the sleeve to free his face of it as well. "Let's go."

Kurama frowned. "You're cruel."

"Perhaps." He moved out of the small hut and back towards the boulder. "It is the way things are done. If you wrong me, you die. There is no room for mercy here. The weak die, the strong survive." He shrugged. "There is no sense in brooding on what cannot be changed."

Kurama followed in silence. There was no sense in trying to convince someone who wouldn't change. He had learned that with Hiei.

##########

Jai gazed out the window at the approaching figures. Valihari would have to die, of that he was quite certain. But the fox… Jai caressed the orb in his hand. "Soon it will be your turn, Ria."

Kurama opened the door to the house and let himself in. "You take the east wing and I'll take the west. We'll meet in the main house and search it together."

"Sounds fair enough. Be very careful, Kurama. He's after you." Valihari gave the fox a concerned look. "Ayden depends on you, far more than you think."

They separated.

Ming Yue touched the blood that decorated the forehead of his new body. He struggled to stand and tiptoed to the door when he finally regained his balance. Being in a body this tiny was ridiculous. He was used to having another six inches with which to work. He bit his lip in determination as he stepped around every creaking floorboard and opened the door slowly, just as cautious not to let the hinges squeal their protests.

Kurama looked up as he ascended the stairs. His emerald gaze was captured by the familiar crimson eyes. "Ayden! Are you all right?"

A tear slipped down Ming Yue's cheek. A crystalline tear gem tinkled down the stairs. "I'm not-"

"A present for me, Ming?" Jai questioned as he picked up the gem and examined it. It was so different than Hiei's. It was an ice blue with crimson swirled along the surface. It was even more flawed than Hiei's, despite the fact Ayden had purer blood than that of his father. "How sweet of you."

The tears fell freely now. "Jai, stop!"

Jai smiled and shifted his gaze to Kurama. "I was worried you wouldn't come." He took each step slowly, as if he were indeed the predator who was playing with the prey. "I'll tell your mate that you loved him dearly. This won't kill him. After all, your soul will be very much alive… Just contained within a different vessel." He closed his eyes and moved through the fox.

Kurama wanted to scream as he found himself staring down at the scene below. His body crumpled to the ground. Distantly, he heard a familiar scream pierce the air. Ayden. Ayden needed him, but he was so tired, and the pull coming from that funny looking ball was more and more tempting. Kurama tried to focus. What was he doing? He had come to do something important.

Jai smirked as the soul of his beloved Ria left the orb and occupied the living body splayed on the stairs. He held up the air and smirked once the helpless soul moved into the prison. Everything was perfect. He needed two more. Just two and they would be complete again.

**Author's Corner: Well, at least Kurama isn't dead. Does that earn me brownie points? Alright, so this chappie was filled with lots of bad, but I promise the next one will be very... interesting. I have plans for it. Mwahahaha (my evil laughter again). I hope you enjoyed reading and thank you once again to those who have reviewed and my amazing beta-er: KyoHana. You are awesome my dear.**


	19. A Chance at New Beginnings

Chapter Nineteen

Hiei unwrapped the white bandages from his ribs and allowed his son to pull out the stitches from the healing wound without complaint. The faster the silver fox worked, the faster he could make his escape.

"Be careful," Sage said as he pulled the last bit of thread from skin. "Despite what you think, you're going to have a very important place within the new world Ian, Ayden, and I are trying to build."

"I won't get myself killed," Hiei replied confidently. "You're not coming?" He had raised the silver fox, watched the boy grow from a child with a severe dislike of oatmeal to a young man. There was so much of Kurama within the boy, and so much more of Yoko. The stubbornness, the silent way he exuded strength, and the never failing confidence that bordered on arrogance.

Sage shook his head with a small smile. "I know when a battle belongs to me and when it belongs to another. This battle means more to you than it does to me. I love Ayden dearly, but I'm not the one who has to earn his trust and forgiveness."

##########

"Mother." The voice was soft and endearing. It held no anger or resentment for what had occurred within the past, only gentle patience and a love that had been absent from her life for far too long. "You summoned me."

Seiryuu opened her eyes and focused on the image of one of her last surviving children. "Yes. I see far, but have no understanding of what I have seen of your life, my beautiful Hiroshi. I wish an explanation."

Hiroshi was breathtakingly beautiful, but in a far more masculine way than his brother. His hair fell to his shoulders in ebony waves, and pale blue eyes met the identical orbs of his mother. "I did not breed the Seliki, Mother. They were my experiment, and yes, my rebellion in my younger years. I taught them the ways I hold dear – discipline and strength – not out of revenge, but out of necessity. I wished for nothing more than to defend those incapable of defending themselves. When I disappeared, they strayed."

"I don't care." Seiryuu put a hand on the large orb in front of her. "I wish to know what you did to Jai."

"I raised him with the same principles I raised my own children with," Hiroshi answered, his blue eyes devoid of any signs of emotion, his face schooled into a mask of calm indifference. "I allowed him freedom after that. What he did is well known. He preserved a body with the few powers he had mastered. When you found him, he was beyond our help, so you bound his memories and placed him in the human world, under the care of a half-human master. He was given four other souls as well. They were killed by the humans who inhabited the town nearby. Jai was among them. He was burned, but his body did what all our bodies do. It formed a new vessel from the ashes of death. He blocked out all the important details, only remembering what he wished to when it was convenient. He was happy haunting the place until Yoko Kurama took up residence there and Jai found he could manipulate the Seliki into doing as he commanded."

Seiryuu caressed the orb. "I depend on you to resolve this matter, Hiroshi. You represent life. Your sister once followed in the footsteps of her father and had interest in only death. Jai…"

"Represents a union that should have never occurred. Jai is the punishment for all your sins." Hiroshi turned his back on his mother. "This is the last thing I will ever do for you. I have my purpose in this world, of that I'm sure. I doubt the Creator meant for me to be your slave."

##########

Valihari descended the grand staircase, his eyes searching every darkened corner, every small space in the room. The fox should be done with the other wing at any moment. This was the spot they had agreed to meet. His eyes narrowed and his body tensed as the front door crept open.

Hiei glared as he stared at the strange hazel eyes. "Where's my fox?"

"He should be here any moment."

Hiei ascended the stairs and glanced at the decision before him. Left or right? Which way had the fox gone? It was an easy decision. The fox's spiritual signature indicated the right. Hiei followed it. Valihari trailed after him, as if he, too, could sense the danger lurking around every corner, an enemy that had the hair on the back of Hiei's neck standing on end.

##########

Ria opened eyes that did not belong to him and groaned. Ming Yue helped him to his feet and embraced him tightly. "Ria, you have to do something," came the soft plea from the elder demon. "I know you're the youngest, but Jai always loved you most of all, second only to his love of the master. He'll listen to you."

Ria stroked the ebony hair as he allowed the tiny body to cling to his. "He didn't love me," he whispered, his eyes locking on to Jai's ice blue orbs as he spoke the words. "He raped me when you and the others left, whenever he had the chance. He used me as his toy. There was no love, only a struggle, between us. He wanted a toy to break, and I wanted only freedom from this place."

Ming Yue let another tear slip down his cheek. "Then we are truly…"

Jai turned away from the sight, a bitter smile playing at the corners of his mouth. Let the boys say what they wished. The master would praise him for bringing them all together again. And Ria… well, Ria would learn his lessons the hard way, the same as he always had. Preferably, his master would let him take a whip to the spoiled brat this time. He moved down the hallway. There was work to be done.

##########

Hiei paused as he saw the crimson hair, and his head tilted as he reached out for the familiar presence and felt something that clearly did not belong to his fox. "Where's Kurama?"

The redhead turned around and Hiei was pierced with a miserable look. "Kurama? Is that the name of the soul that occupied this body?"

"What the fuck did you do to Kurama?" Hiei pronounced each word carefully as he placed a hand on his sword, ready to attack if he didn't get satisfactory answers.

Ming Yue peeked out from behind the larger body. "Jai is what happened to both of us. I don't know what he did with this soul, but he has the one you're referring to in one of his little orbs."

Valihari simply nodded and walked past the two, down the hallway, as if following Jai's scent. "Hiei, let them be. They're both telling the truth. Ayden's spirit is somewhere, and Kurama's is trapped. If you kill the bodies, you kill your chances at getting them back."

Hiei's hand relaxed. "Follow him. I don't want to have to track you down after I slit this boy's throat myself." He waited for them to obey before following behind, making sure neither of them strayed.

Valihari stopped in front of the office. "He's in here."

Ming Yue grabbed the big man's arm, his lips forming a frown. "We aren't supposed to go in there without our master's explicit permission."

"Your master is dead," Hiei snapped rather harshly, "and we have no time for foolishness." He moved forward and flung open the doors before leading the small group inside.

Jai looked up, and a twisted smile marred his otherwise beautiful features. "Hiei, I'm afraid I'm going to have to kill you. You're of no use to me, and you've been such a little pest. Although you're cute, your body disgusts me. But Valihari…"

The windows shattered in the entire house, doors flung themselves open and papers were left scattered in their wake. Jai's words died on his lips as he looked around, searching for the source of the disturbance. Bright, blinding white light filled the room. Hiei's eyes searched for the source, but he eventually had to close his eyes and look away. Valihari squinted, hoping to catch sight of the one responsible. It burned, but he was too stubborn to look away just yet.

The light was gone, replaced by the figure of a man. He was facing Jai with his eyes closed. Jai's eyes lit up, as if he were a child who had just been given free access to his favorite candy store. This man would be perfect for his master's body.

The eyes opened. Ice blue pierced ice blue. Hiroshi took one slow step forward, then another, each movement graceful and deliberate.

Jai smirked. "You don't scare me."

Hiroshi smiled softly as he reached out to stroke Jai's cheek. The flesh wilted away at his touch, exposing bone and tissue underneath. "I don't have to, Jai."

Jai's screams filled the air the next moment. They grew louder, more drawn out and filled with pain with each touch that Hiroshi administered, as skin dissolved and exposed tissue; tissue then stripped away to reveal nothing but bone.

Hiei had to look away. First, it had been the light. Now, his stomach churned uncomfortably at the sight he had just witnessed. Even Valihari had to look away and cover his mouth to keep the bile from spilling on the floor.

Hiroshi held up an orb. "My beloved brother, your flesh was nothing more than an illusion, an elaborate hoax. A body is nothing more than a temporary vessel for a soul." He watched the soul be drawn into the orb in his hand. "I'm sorry, my dear, but I am to deliver your soul to Hell personally."

"That's it?" Hiei burst out, breaking the stunned silence. "We work our asses off and all you have to do is come in here with a little caress here and there, and those fucking orbs, and it's all done?! I don't think so! What about my mate?"

"I never said it was over." Hiroshi's voice was soft, but stern. It commanded attention, respect, reverence. "There is much to be repaired and I cannot do it all myself, Hiei Jaganshi." He moved forward until he was face-to-face with the body that had once belonged to Kurama. He reached out to touch a strand of crimson hair, only to have his hand slapped away by Hiei.

"Don't you fucking touch him!"

"Valihari."

Obedient to the unspoken order, Valihari moved forward and captured the little demon in a headlock. "Calm down. He's here to help." The words didn't seem to calm the demon at all; he continued to squirm and struggle within the hold. Eventually, he resorted to biting. Even as blood decorated his sleeve, Valihari's grip didn't relax or break for a moment.

Hiroshi turned his attention back to the figure in front of him. "Ria, you've served your time in punishment. I can only imagine what years of imprisonment in that crystal ball have done to your spirit. You must let go and surrender to me. I promise, you'll be set free, not trapped. It will be easy – like floating. This body isn't yours, and therefore, there is nothing holding you other than your own will."

Ria let a tear escape. "What about the others?"

"You'll all be reunited one day," Hiroshi promised. "In the next life, perhaps. Those decisions are not made by me. I am but a servant to a higher power."

The only sign that Ria had done as commanded was the body falling limp. Hiroshi caught it easily. He slipped his eyes closed and placed a chaste kiss on the tender lips. Hiei, who had quit struggling momentarily, started his fight anew. No one kissed his fox, whether Kurama's soul was inside the body or not. Those were lips that only **he** got to kiss!

_Smack!_ The sound of flesh meeting flesh echoed through the room. Emerald green eyes opened. "There are other ways to transfer a summoned soul than through a kiss." He pushed the body away from his own. "But thank you for your help. I assume you will be doing the same for my son?"

"Yes. There is another boy down the hall who will need to be extracted as well." Hiroshi's orbs met the emerald gaze with a sort of respect. "I am going to burn the body of Kuronue but will allow you to spread the ashes as you see fit. It seems that his body is no longer sacred; it was merely a vessel to be used against us all."

Hiei rolled his eyes. The Seliki may seem quiet and brooding, but they sure liked to hear themselves speak. Sick of conversation, Hiei finally squirmed from Valihari's grasp and pulled Kurama into a passionate kiss. His tongue fully explored the familiar taste of that warm cavern until they were both breathless and more than a little affected.

"Gross! Not what I wanted to see when I first opened my eyes!" came Ayden's familiar voice. "Man, why do I have to have parents who are more sexually active than I am? It's just plain disturbing."

Kurama half-listened to Ayden's grumbling as the four made their way out of the mansion. He didn't want to see Kuronue's body, didn't want to remember what the cobalt eyes looked like filled with life. It didn't matter anymore. He had everything he wanted in the man who was holding his hand as it was his lifeline. He glanced back in time to see Valihari give Ayden a look of pure adoration and love. Maybe things would work out for the best after all.

Maybe he could burn the mansion one of these days, and rid the entire town of a memory that had haunted them for far too long. Kurama shrugged as he picked his way through the foliage and towards the portal. "I love you Hiei." _And that's all that matters_, he though to himself silently.

"I love you too, Fox."

Ayden elbowed his mate in the ribs and cleared his throat.

"What? I went into that house and willingly risked my soul to save yours. That should say enough," Valihari smirked as he gazed down at the crimson orbs.

"Valihari, you were hardly in any danger at all. I was the one who died! Do you think my three hours of punishment for my sins was all fun and games?" That started another round of rambling, at least until Valihari leaned down and sealed their lips together.

"Ayden, I love you."

"Hn." Ayden turned his head away stubbornly, but couldn't hide the smile that decorated his face.

##########

They arrived in Japan just as the sun was rising and a new day beginning. Kurama smiled softly as he stared at the gold and crimson staining the sky. "Hiei, do you know what day it is?"

"Wednesday?"

"Today is the day our son is to be mated."

Hiei glanced back at the other couple. "Today is the day we give our son his blessing."

"I suppose I've planned parties in less time," Kurama sighed as he pretended to be dramatic. "Although, I think you and I will be celebrating more than just our son's mating today. Today, we won't have to worry about anyone trying to steal our bodies, capture our souls, or kill us… maybe."

"Today is also the day your sentence is hereby revoked," Seiryuu said from behind them all. "Hiei Jaganshi and Yoko Kurama, from now on, the two of you are no longer sentenced to performing community service. You have both proven your willingness to sacrifice for others as well as your commitment to one another. However, marriage counseling will still be mandatory, but only once a week, and we're granting your request for a new counselor." She gave them both a small smile. "Good luck."

**Author's Corner: Alright, so one problem has ended, and all is well... for now. Ah, but my evil plans are far from over, and so is this story. So please, leave a review and read the next chapter. I'm working on getting it done tonight, so it should be up in a day or two. I wuvs you all! I had a brownie today, so I'm in a good mood.**


	20. Between Lovers

Chapter Twenty

Kurama stood back to take in the sight of three hours of hard work. Thirty or so seats had been picked up from a rental shop. The chairs were elegant, cherry wood with red wine colored cushions and intricate designs. There was a raised dais in front of the circular design of chairs, upon which was displayed a rather large bed, larger than even the bed Hiei and Kurama shared in Alaric. White roses were scattered about, and on each chair a red rose had been placed.

For once, the yard was silent. Kurama had been just as swift when handing out assignments. Sage had been on the phone for the last few hours, calling every caterer within driving distance who could coordinate a menu in such a short period of time. While the ceremony would be less exquisite than Kurama's own wedding, the fox had insisted on an equal amount of elegance. They didn't have time for an elaborate preparation, much to the fox's disappointment. The four judges had set a deadline and they had no choice but to obey. Ian had been sent to hunt down a proper cake, either an extremely large one that could be delivered before nightfall, or several smaller, but equally decadent ones. He had been instructed firmly by a silver fox that he was not to return without proof of purchase. Sage's orders rather than Kurama's.

Kurama smiled softly. Sage was a protective older brother, if not mildly oblivious. The young silver fox wanted to lavish his little brother's last minute ceremony with as much as they could manage. He moved into the house, past where Sage was pacing in the kitchen, speaking rapidly to the person on the other line. Hiei was in charge of spreading the news in Makai and inviting the politically important. The ceremony would be as private as possible, considering the strict laws and traditions of Makai.

Ayden sat in the window seat of the living room. Valihari had gone as well to make his own preparations, leaving the young fire demon to brood. "It's kind of unfair, don't you think?" he whispered and rested his head against the pane of glass. "Even on the happiest day of my life, I'm still going to be second to Sage."

Kurama sat down on the slim space beside him, reaching out and stroking a lock of ebony hair from the boy's face. "What do you mean?"

"When Sage gets mated, you'll be helping him plan months ahead of time. He'll have a wonderful cake, a grand ballroom somewhere – a huge reception. I'll only have a bitter memory." He closed his eyes. "I'll only have what you all decided I was worth: a last minute ceremony."

"Ayden, that's not true. We would have planned far in advance if we had known this was going to happen. Everything piled up, one problem after another. When the judges handed down our sentence, they gave us a timeline for you to complete your mating ceremony and for the initiations to take place. With all that's been happening, we lost track of time." Kurama frowned softly. "I understand-"

"No, you don't." Ayden turned and glared at his parent. "You and Dad had the best ceremony money could buy. You two got the privilege of having an actual wedding ceremony. I have to let Valihari screw me in front of all those people!"

"Hiei and I performed a very private mating ritual after our wedding ceremony." Kurama folded his hands in his lap. "Things are different for you, Ayden. First of all, Hiei was already the leader when we mated. Surely you know by now that mating pairs have two positions: a dominant and a submissive. Hiei took the dominant role. That spared us from having to perform a public ritual. Since you are still the heir and taking the submissive role in your mating, you are required to perform the public ritual. It's the way things are, Ayden. No one will think less of you because of it. It's a very beautiful thing. I was the guest at many public ceremonies in my past life. If done correctly, they can be lovely."

"I just wanted a real wedding." Ayden turned and stared out the window. "Valihari and I are already mated. I have his mark on my body. Isn't that proof enough for them?"

"It will fade, with time, if a proper ceremony isn't conducted. Ayden, with your new health condition, you don't have a choice anymore." Kurama leaned in and kissed his forehead. "Have you decided who you want to speak the rites?"

Ayden shook his head and slid from the window seat. "You decide."

Kurama watched his son drift up the stairs and into his bedroom with a frown.

Hiei waltzed into the living room and plopped down on the couch, shooting his fox a sultry look. "The guest list is taken care of. Can I have the good frozen stuff you hide in the back of the freezer now?"

"Ice cream, Hiei." Kurama moved to sit on his mate's lap. "Who did you invite?"

Hiei pouted at not having his request immediately fulfilled. "The elder council, Yukina, the oaf, the idiot, Keiko, and Shiori."

"How many does that make?"

"Eighteen."

"Mmm…" Kurama leaned forward and captured the tantalizing lips with his own. "I know a treat you like even better than ice cream, and I'll have a special reward after the ceremony just for you."

Hiei groped his fox's ass shamelessly. "And what would that be, Fox?"

"Your favorite silver fox…" Kurama leaned in and nipped Hiei's earlobe. "Fucking you senseless."

Hiei's cock twitched to life at the idea. How long had it been since the fox had taken control in the bedroom? Five years, at the very least. His mind raced with all sorts of dirty ideas. In which position would his mate take him? Would Kurama be gentle and make love to him, or be rough and controlling? Both ideas made Hiei shiver in anticipation. That was until…

"As long as you do one more thing for me," Kurama muttered and moved his lips down, tasting the flesh of his mate's throat and leaving a deep claiming mark.

Hiei moaned softly. "Anything."

"The three young heirs can't all be initiated in one day. Events will have to move quickly, though, according to all the deadlines that were set when we received our punishment. Ian's initiation is tomorrow morning. It's a fairly simple procedure for that land. Sage's will be on Sunday. Ayden's won't be until next Friday, when the happy couple returns from their honeymoon of sorts. I want you to make Ayden's initiation ceremony extra special. The events of the past few months are weighing on his shoulders. Add to that the fact it looks as if we don't care at all that he's getting officially mated. This ceremony shows none of the love we have for him. If it were up to me-"

"You would give him something closer to ours," Hiei ran his fingers through crimson hair. "I know. You want the best for him, and he's always believed we favored Sage. Perhaps, in a way, we did."

"Please, Dragonfly, just take a bit of extra time to plan his initiation, all right?"

"And if I agree, you'll take me?"

Kurama nodded with a small smile. "If you agree, I'll take you all night tonight, and the night after the initiation ceremony, when everyone will be too busy celebrating to pay much attention to your screams echoing through the hallways of the castle."

Again, Hiei's cock made its opinion of the plan known before he could speak a word. "Fine."

Sage wandered in to the living room and cleared his throat, effectively interrupting the lip lock happening on the couch. "I've done all that I can. We officially have caterers now, and they'll be spending the day setting up and getting everything ready. I've also hired a decorator who is extremely overzealous. I have no doubts that she'll get the reception hall looking beautiful."

Kurama blinked. "Reception hall? I thought we agreed to have the party here."

Sage fixed Kurama with a stern look. "That wouldn't exactly be fair, would it? The two of you got a lavish reception to celebrate your union. I'm certainly going to have one. Ayden deserves a taste of the same treatment, don't you think? Besides, you told me to pull together what I could in the amount of time we have. I did. I have half of the servants from my own territory working on the reception hall as we speak." He smiled softly. "Ayden is going to be surprised."

Valihari let himself into the house. "The four judges are attending the ceremony, along with Seiryuu. A few of my own people have been invited as well. Yomi and his entourage are to be in attendance also. I think that occupies all the seating we have. There are more who wish to attend the celebration afterwards."

"I've already booked transportation for our Makai guests. Man, I wish I had enough time to book a bus or something with how many people are interested in attending." Sage shook his head. "Who knew a future leader's mating ceremony could be so interesting?"

Kurama slid from Hiei's lap, earning a whine of protest from his lover. "I'll get Ayden prepared for the ceremony."

##########

Hours later, Ayden gazed at himself in the mirror and hardly recognized the image staring back at him. His hair was longer than usual, since he hadn't had time to cut it within the last few months. After all, his appearance had been the last thing on his mind. Unlike his father's hair, his fell smoothly around his face, reaching his shoulders now. Kurama had pinned most of the strands up in an elegant style, leaving only a few to escape and frame his face.

The robes were sheer and layered, lace upon white lace. Eight layers of it. For every rite that was spoken, a layer would be removed until there was nothing left. Ayden shuddered in the warmth of the room. His eyes had been lined, making them appear wider. Kurama said he looked more innocent. Ayden thought he looked scared shitless.

"Who will be reading the rites?" Ayden questioned in a small voice.

"I will." Kurama leaned down and kissed his son's forehead. "Since I'm not your birth parent, I can do so. Only those relatives related by blood are forbidden from participating. I couldn't think of anyone else."

Ayden just nodded, as a knock on the door invaded his thoughts. Sage poked his head in. "All the guests have arrived."

"Is Hiei in his suit and ready?" Kurama himself was dressed in black slacks and a simple black silk shirt. Hiei would have to be dressed in all white with only a hint of red to symbolize his position, not only as a leader, but also as Ayden's father.

Sage just nodded before scurrying downstairs to take his own seat beside Ian.

Kurama kissed his son once on the forehead. "I have to get down there as well. Hiei will escort you there in just a moment."

Ayden waited until Kurama was gone before moving out in to the hallway. Hiei looked at his son before looking away. "You look like a girl."

"I'm sure you would have preferred to have a son who was taking the dominant role in a mating ceremony." Ayden took Hiei's arm and allowed himself to be led down the stairs and towards the back gardens. "You don't have to say it. I know I'm a disappointment to you."

Hiei said nothing. Protesting would be a lie. Giving his son away at a mating ceremony was not supposed to happen. Ayden was supposed to be strong and fearless, dominant to the core. Not weak. Hiei didn't bother trying to smile or show joy as he tugged the boy past the crowd of spectators and to the raised dais.

Ayden kept his gaze firmly on the ground until they reached the stage containing the orgy sized bed. Only then did he raise his orbs to meet Valihari's intense stare.

"I give my son to you with my blessing," Hiei growled out between gritted teeth and linked the two lovers' hands together. It was the bare minimum he had to say before he could take a seat. Most parents gave a long speech about how glad they were to be witness to such an event or some other such nonsense. Hiei just left it at the required dialogue before retreating to his seat.

Kurama blinked. He had missed something between father and son again. He somehow had a feeling it was less than pleasant. Instead of brooding upon it, he cleared his throat. "I welcome all of you to the ceremony of Valihari Tachan and Ayden Jaganshi. Valihari, please begin." Kurama stepped back. It was his job only to guide the ceremony if the two strayed.

"I swear to protect you with my life from all things, even yourself if necessary. I will protect your heart, your mind, your body, and your soul." Valihari's voice rang out loud and clear. He untied the first robe and stripped it away. "I swear to love you for all of eternity, all your faults and all your imperfections, even when it is not easy. When you grow stubborn and unreasonable, I will love you. When you turn away from me, I will love you. I will never harbor another in your place. Only you will have my soul." Another layer was removed.

"I promise to challenge you when your decisions are not rational," Ayden whispered. "When you are not thinking clearly, I promise to be your moment of clarity, for your decisions will not only impact you and me, but the entire world that we are trying to build. I promise to be your voice of reason when all other logic has failed." With trembling fingers, he reached up and loosened Valihari's tie before taking it off and letting it fall to the ground. "I promise to cherish your heart and guard it as you will guard mine." Next, the suit jacket was discarded.

"I swear that I will guide you in the harshest of storms, when your mind is not clear and your heart is deceiving you." Another layer gone. "I promise to be a dominant worthy of your love and obedience."

Ayden sighed deeply. He no longer bothered to look into Valihari's hazel eyes as he spoke. "I promise to obey to the best of my abilities as long as your orders are justified and not petty." He stripped away the white dress shirt. "And I promise to be forever yours." That was the end of his part of it.

"I swear that only you will share my bed. I promise to cherish you with every decision I make, and to nurture your dreams as if they were my own. I promise to sacrifice my own well-being for yours." Valihari stripped three more layers of robes. There was only one left. "I promise to be yours." As the last layer slid from his shoulders, Ayden shivered. He stood naked in front of all the guests.

"I promise to give myself to you," Ayden whispered. It was his last line of the ceremony.

Valihari stripped the last offending material from his body: his pants. Mating ceremonies weren't designed with underwear in mind, so he had gone commando. He lifted his tiny lover into his arms and set him gently on the bed. "Forget about everyone else. Just look at me and focus on what I'm doing," Valihari whispered in his ear. "I love you."

Ayden just nodded and closed his eyes.

Valihari kissed the lips, parting them swiftly and exploring the taste of Ayden's mouth. He moved down, kissing the exposed neck and biting at a spot that made a gasp escape the fire demon's lips. He kept moving down, attacking a pert nipple, taking it in his mouth and bringing the nub to hardness before biting it a bit roughly.

Ayden arched from the bed, his fingers tangling in Valihari's hair. The mix of pain and pleasure had always been intoxicating for him, though he had never cared to admit it before.

Valihari parted his legs with a well-placed knee and moved down. If all the preparations had been done properly, Ayden wouldn't need to be stretched first. But he would need to be comforted. He took his lover's hardness into his mouth without hesitation, his fingers teasing his entrance as Ayden's hips bucked and a cry escaped his mouth.

Ayden kept his eyes closed. He didn't want to see the people watching him, and he most definitely did not want to see his lover going down on him. It would be rather embarrassing to explode so prematurely. He groaned as a broad tongue lavished his aching need with more tenderness than usual.

"Valihari please," he whispered breathlessly. "I can't take much more."

Valihari raised his head and moved. "Ayden, open your eyes. I want you to look at me as I make love to you."

Ayden obeyed and locked gazes with the hazel eyes, his cheeks turning just as crimson as his own orbs. His back arched as his lover slid inside of him. It was just the two of them. Nothing else mattered. There was no time wasted with being gentle, and Ayden preferred it no other way. He scratched thin lines of blood down Valihari's back when his prostate was finally hit, his cry echoing his appreciation. Valihari smirked and leaned down, sealing their lips together before the last caution was thrown to the wind. Each thrust was deep and penetrating. Each thrust had Ayden crying out his approval as his nails dug into his lover's back.

Close to the edge, Valihari leaned down and bit the scar decorating Ayden's perfect shoulder, breaking open the healed wound. The pain was enough to drive Ayden over the edge. He screamed his release as his seed was captured between their bodies.

Valihari groaned. The clenching muscles around his hardness gave him no choice but to release as well. He didn't collapse on top of Ayden, but stroked a few strands of hair from his face. He had loved his partner into unconsciousness. The mark decorating Ayden's skin had changed, a true sign that Valihari himself had changed over the past month as well. Instead of a serpent, a dragon was wrapped around Ayden's arm, its tail ending at the palm of his hand, and the head over where the mating mark had already faded. Valihari's thoughts came to a crashing halt when he saw the crimson decorating the bed. He hadn't been rough enough to cause his lover any blood. He would have felt it. Carefully, he turned Ayden over so that the boy was lying on his stomach.

The gaping wound in his back made Valihari's heart drop to his stomach. "Kurama?!"

**Author's Corner: I took down the fourth of July thingamabob that I put up for you all in order to post this chapter. Since the holiday is officially over, there was no sense in keeping it up. If, for some reason, you didn't get to read it and would like to, please send me a message or a review with contact information so I can email it to you. Other than that, hope everyone had a happy holiday.**


	21. Reception Halls and Mystery Guests

Chapter Twenty-One

"Wrap a sheet around his body and press a wad of it to the wound. Don't let the blood soak through the fabric as you carry him. Our guests can't see that he's injured." Kurama's words were calm and precise. "Do it quickly, before they smell how much of it there is. I can blame the small amount that is decorating the other sheet on carelessness. I'll make it seem as if you were too rough with him."

"Don't be selfish," Valihari hissed as he wrapped the fragile body in one of the crisp white sheets. "You're more worried about the image-"

"In Makai, a weak leader is a dead leader," Kurama whispered. "You must not let anyone know of Ayden's weakness. They'll exploit it to the fullest extent. Now get him upstairs. I'll be up in a moment."

He waited for Valihari to do as told before motioning Sage over to him. Sage raised an eyebrow, his eyes darting to the droplets of blood decorating the bed. "What's going on? Is Ayden hurt?"

"Valihari tore him during their mating," Kurama lied easily. "Please get our guests to the reception hall. The happy couple will be there shortly." He waited for the crowd to begin drifting towards the many cars lining their circular driveway.

Hiei stood in place, giving the rumpled bed a disgusted look before turning his eyes to the fox. "Where do you want me?"

Kurama's smile was bitter. "I want you to stop this. Stop destroying our son. If you aren't tearing his body apart with your whip, you're tearing his soul apart with your words." His emerald gaze was cold as he gazed at his lover. "Very soon, it will be the two of us again, Dragonfly. Our children will leave us, and I will be all you have. Don't make me abandon you." He moved past his mate and into the house, drifting up the stairs with a medical kit retrieved from the linen closet. The cruelty of his words was nothing compared to how much damage could be done to Ayden's fragile mind with Hiei's own remarks and body language.

Valihari held the bloody sheet to the gaping wound. "I thought the seal of the four judges would keep it closed."

"Ayden has never been a healthy child." Kurama gently moved Valihari's hands away and took the chance to examine the wound. The blood had slowed but had not completely stopped. "The twins should have had matching sets of DNA, with simply a chromosome of difference between the genetic codes to mark one as female and the other as male. It didn't happen that way."

Valihari's eyes searched the face of the fox, questioning him further with his gaze.

"I have my suspicions, of course, but they can't be confirmed now that the woman is dead. I believe his mother went to a scientist thinking she would be able to manipulate the genetic coding of her unborn children. Perhaps she thought she could gain power through their weakness; that Hiei would have no choice but to try again if the pregnancy went wrong." The fox shrugged. "All I know is that Ayden gets very ill, often for no apparent reason. He becomes bed-ridden, but eventually the spell is over and he's back to normal. Hiei would never allow me to conduct any medical examinations on him, and now Ayden holds to that decision." He bandaged the wound and climbed from the bed. "There, all better."

Valihari turned his attention to the prone body on the bed as his lover began to stir. His teasing smile was firmly in place, shadowing the worry and doubt that had marred his features just moments before. "Have a nice nap?"

Ayden groaned and buried his head in the pillow. "My back hurts."

"Your ass or your back?"

Ayden shifted and groaned again. "Both."

Valihari leaned down and kissed a trail down his spine. "That's just too bad. Screwing you was just the start. Now, we have to go and receive the extravagant gifts that will be offered to us at the reception." Several kisses (and a blowjob) later, they were both dressed and headed to the reception, escorted by the rest of the family.

The ride was near silent, if you could drown out Sage's excited talk of sex and the night of the honeymoon. All occupants, save for Ayden, managed to block out the silver fox's enthusiastic lecture to his little brother about properly pleasing a man. Ayden, on the other hand, could do little but blush and stammer out a response.

##########

The party went by in a blur for everyone. Ayden was forced to walk the length of the grand ballroom several times over, trying to ignore the ache in his ass and the intimate hand resting on his backside. Talking politics was boring when required of him. Having to do so at his own reception, though, was just plain annoying. However, the lavish gifts were almost worth it.

##########

Sage's breath caught in his throat as he caught view of the figure walking through the door to the ballroom. Holy fuck, the man was **hot**. His cheeks tinted red as he heard his boyfriend chuckle beside him.

"This is your brother's mating reception, not a dating service," Ian whispered in his ear. "Stop checking out every available demon. We don't need a third for our pairing yet."

Sage turned to glare over his shoulder. "We need a third before the initiations. You know that we're going to feel the pressure to perform a mating ceremony of our own once we've taken over. I'd rather have the third member of our ménage a trois before we have to face that."

"Then at least have the consideration to include **me** in the decision," Ian hissed. "Binding my life to yours is one thing. If we pick the wrong person, it could end up like the situation between your father and his dead mistress, and that mess happened when they weren't even mated. Imagine what it would have been like if they had been."

Sage shuddered. "All right… all right. What do you think of him?"

Hiroshi's ice blue eyes scanned the room. He plucked a glass of champagne from the tray of a passing waiter as he moved farther into the room. His eyes fell upon Sage. He smiled softly, before averting his gaze elsewhere. When his eyes caught sight of Kurama, he approached the redhead from behind. "She's going to be here in less than a minute."

Kurama looked over his shoulder. "Who is?"

"Hiei's lost daughter." His eyes softened. "She will not cause trouble; that much I promise you. She was denied by her father and abandoned by her mother. She grew up the daughter of a military man, one of the generals of Hiei's own army. She's been trained well by the man that adopted her."

Kurama stopped listening when the lithe figure walked through the doorway. It was easy to recognize the traits her parents had passed along. Cinnamon hair fell to her knees in a swaying braid. Crimson eyes stared out at the celebration with unbridled curiosity and intelligence, but no malice. The man at her side placed a hand on the top of her head. "Go, explore if you desire."

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thanks, Papa." Her movements were swift and precise as she dodged the masses of politicians, making her way to the person she wanted most to see. She flung her arms around Ayden, ignoring his wince of pain as his wound was touched. "I'm your little sister!"

Her excited declaration had Valihari's eyes narrowing as he moved his lover from her grip and into his own arms. "You've come to hurt Ayden?"

The young girl looked truly flabbergasted by the accusation. "Of course not! I've come to tell him that I'm the new head of your royal guard. And, of course, to bring a present. We may be related by blood, but the ties of loyalty are much stronger." She gazed over at the prominent figure of her adopted father. "Papa told me that I'm loyal to you, just as he is loyal to your father. So I suppose we'll get along rather well. I'll spend almost every waking moment at your side, and I'll hurt whoever hurts you." Her eyes took on a deadly tone. "I might even kill them."

Ayden smiled softly. "It's good to know there's someone I can trust."

##########

Kurama felt exhausted. Sage was already attempting to seduce Hiei's youngest daughter away from Ayden's side. He had been taken with the energetic ball of fire immediately. Maybe the difference between the two foxes wasn't so great after all. They both obviously had a deep attraction to fire demons. What was the girl's name again? _Rain_. He faintly remembered the general telling them how he had found her abandoned in the middle of a thunderstorm, cold and nearly starving, not even two yet.

His head ached, and he grabbed Hiei's hand. "Let's go home. We have quite a week ahead of us."

Hiei stood, putting a hand at the small of his fox's back. "If you think you can get out of your promise because you're tired…"

"Hiei, choose your words wisely," Kurama warned. "I never abandon my promises. Even if I don't take you tonight, I will take you before the week is over. That should be enough to quell your desires for a night."

##########

Hiroshi sipped his champagne as he leaned against the wall and watched all of the interaction. His eyes rested on the girl and he found himself smiling. Sage and Ian seemed enamored of her at first sight – from the way she bounced up and down when excited, to the way her eyes darkened when angered by a rather harsh remark directed at Ayden. While her physical appearance marked her as Hiei's child, her temperament belonged to neither parent. She had been raised by the general, a rather passionate man himself, and his lovely wife, a woman whose personality nearly mirrored Rain's own.

Things were going as planned. It was time to report to his own master.

**Author's Corner: Alright, another chapter for my loyal readers. This chapter is your breather break, meaning it doesn't require you to be on the edge of your seats, gripping the computer screen and screaming "WHY?!". In that respect, I did very well. However, if you think all things are over... You are going to be in for a very big surprise. (evil laughter) Anyhow, another chapter should be up soon. My dearest thanks to all those who reviewed, as well as everyone who read the chapters. Also, I have to thank my amazing beta reader.**


	22. Dragon Of Fate

Chapter Twenty-two

"Hiroshi." The voice was calm and endearing, as was the hand that wove its way through ebony locks. Hiroshi sighed softly, his body relaxing as he lost himself to the comfort that always washed over him in his master's presence. He rested his head on the familiar knee and closed his eyes, content to bask in what little comfort he had been given in life. "Hiroshi."

The voice was more demanding now, and the young man blinked his eyes open and glanced up at the heartbreakingly beautiful face of his master, before lowering his gaze once again. "Master?"

"You know what must be done."

Lips brushed against his forehead, and Hiroshi shuddered at the sensation. "I won't betray you."

"Even if I order you?"

Hiroshi hesitated. There was no right answer. To betray the man seated at the throne was a fate worse than death but disobeying orders could result in immediate execution. They held sway over life and death, over resurrection and fate. If orders weren't obeyed, the Dragon of Fate would quickly become a dead Dragon of Fate. There was no room for error. "Master, I'm not sure how to answer you." Honesty was always the best policy. The man above him, if you could truly call him a man, knew every crevice of his mind and soul. There would be no hiding the truth.

"Hiroshi." The voice was calm and patient, like a father explaining to a child why evil existed in the world. "This is part of your destiny. Your loyalty to me, and your work, will not come undone because of this. I have given you time to come to terms with your fate. If you still remain unprepared, it is your own doing."

Hiroshi bowed his head in shame. "I had hoped that you would change your mind."

"Rise."

It was an order. The authoritative edge in that silky, smooth voice commanded attention. Hiroshi stood and moved behind the throne of gold and jewels, his head bowed in submission. A pale hand reached out.

A moment later, a pedestal with a book resting on it appeared before the outstretched hand. "Show me the destiny of Hiroshi, the Dragon of Fate."

The book obeyed the command. Hiroshi silently contemplated that any object, whether living or not, would be foolish not to heed a command from the Maker. The long fingers skimmed through the written lines, until he rested on the paragraph he wanted. "Hiroshi, Dragon of Fate, will marry-"

A scream pierced the air, and the book vanished into thin air, as if it had never existed. Hiroshi's eyes scanned the throne room. There was no other living being within these walls.

"It was not from this realm," the man's voice soothed. "It is time for you to go, my beloved dragon. It is time for you to realize that your destiny is not here with me, but in a world that you condemned. I will inform you of your next orders as they come. Until then…"

"I love you Master."

"My servant, you have yet to discover what love is."

##########

Another scream ripped through the air. Kurama took the stairs two at a time. He didn't care that he left Hiei half naked and unsatisfied on the couch. All that mattered was the screaming coming from Ayden's room. Kurama flung open the door.

Valihari backed away from the bed after he secured his lover's wrists to the headboard with a pair of the fuzzy handcuffs Sage had given them as a wedding present.

"What the fuck happened?" Kurama demanded, turning accusing and murderous eyes on Valihari.

"I don't know," Valihari answered, his voice a thoughtful whisper. "He started screaming as if he were in pain. The next moment, he was clawing into himself. When he reached for the dagger he keeps under his pillow, I had to stop him."

Kurama approached the bed as the screaming came to an abrupt end. Ayden's eyes were closed. It almost looked as if he were an angel sleeping. The image might have been accurate, if not for the blood that decorated his neck, chest, and left arm. Indeed, Valihari's words were confirmed as he saw the deep marks, and the blood underneath the fingernails of Ayden's right hand.

"Keep him tied up." Kurama moved down the stairs and to the living room again. He ignored the lust contained in the familiar crimson eyes as he fished his shirt from the floor.

"Fox… I'm waiting."

Kurama whirled on the man he had spent his life loving. "Don't you want to know what's happening?" He shook his head in disgust. "You amaze me, Hiei. Ayden is your only heir, yet you treat him as if he were the dirt beneath your feet, or some lowly creature unworthy of your love. Not only is he your heir, my darling, he is your son, your flesh and blood. Do you want him to think back on you and be filled with terror and hate? Do you want your name stained by the abuse you rain down on our son?"

Hiei sighed and rolled his eyes. "I'm done talking about this. You've lectured me enough over the past few days."

"Obviously not. You still don't get it." Kurama threw on his shirt. "I gave you the right to raise Ayden to your standards because he was your heir. I know what a difficult childhood you were subjected to. I never thought you would give our son a similar past, rather than protecting him." He sighed and looked away, no longer able to hold Hiei's crimson gaze. "I'm done allowing you to make decisions regarding Ayden. I'm taking him to the lab to run some medical tests."

Hiei stood. "Like hell you are!"

"I'm his mate. My right supercedes yours now," Valihari interjected from the stairs. "He's awake and thrashing. I don't know what to do."

Kurama moved towards the stairs. "Does he seem like himself?"

"Yes. The blood is scaring him, however. I don't think that he remembers hurting himself." Valihari waited for the fox to pass him on the stairs before shooting Hiei a nasty look and following him up.

Kurama stroked his son's hair and leaned down to kiss his forehead. "Ayden, I think you're very sick. I'm going to take you to the lab where I work and have some tests done on you. I'll be the one to administer them, so you won't have to worry about strangers."

"I don't want the tests." Ayden pursed his lips in the same stubborn fashion as Hiei.

"I don't give a damn if you want the tests. You're getting them," Valihari growled from the doorway.

"But-"

"You're getting them! End of discussion."

With a sigh of defeat, Ayden nodded his consent. "Just untie me?"

##########

It was a three hour drive to the medical facility. Kurama had excluded Sage, Ian, and Hiei. Those three would do nothing but slow the process with whining and complaints. Valihari sat in the passenger's seat, playing with the radio until he found a station that befitted the dark mood enveloping them. He cranked the volume. Ayden stayed wisely silent, staring out the window as the countryside gave way to a vast city.

"Did you make this commute every morning?" Ayden questioned softly.

Kurama turned down the volume of the stereo. "On some mornings, yes. The place I'm taking you to is the main facility. For the most part, I worked in a top secret facility located much closer to our home. It only took me an hour to drive there. However, on certain days, I would have meetings here with various contributors to my projects, as well as the director of the company." Kurama pulled into a parking place with his name on it.

The building was huge. Massive. An eyesore. Kurama seemed comfortable moving through the sterile halls, though not even the scent of bleach and disinfectant could cover the smell of death. They moved through the labyrinth, up to the top floor of the eight-story facility.

A swipe of a badge later, they were inside the labs. Medical equipment covered the expanse of the huge circular room. Only a small space on which to walk showed the perfectly polished marble floors. Ayden stripped down at the fox's soft request. An MRI, a CAT scan, and a few blood tests later, Ayden was allowed to don his underwear.

"There's something here." Kurama pointed to the results of the CAT scan. "It could be a tumor. I'm going to have one of my colleagues look at this, as well as your genetic profile from the blood tests. Something is off." He frowned. "Damn that woman."

"Will Ayden be fine to travel?" Valihari watched his mate dress. "We're supposed to be leaving tomorrow morning for our honeymoon. I don't want to take the experience of Rome away from him."

"I'm going to allow it," Kurama nodded. "If I find something out while the two of you are gone, I will inform you both. Just be careful. If he becomes ill, bring him home." Kurama gazed through a microscope at a small sample of blood taken from his son. "You two head home and take my car. I'll take a company car tomorrow if I must. For now, I want to stay here." Soon enough, he was left in silence. Alone, he let the tears fall.

##########

Hiroshi looked up at the stars. They were shining brightly, mocking him as his feet led him in the direction of the front porch. He faintly wondered what his master was doing, if the being was looking down on him from his throne. He rang the doorbell and closed his eyes.

"Who the fuck are you?"

Hiei's voice was harsh and Hiroshi let a bitter smile grace his lips. He had forgotten what a foul temper the fire demon had been graced with, as well as the language to which he had been exposed. "Hiroshi. I've come to request an audience with Ian and Sage."

"My house is not the headquarters to their new kingdom or whatever they are all planning. If you need a formal audience, you'll have to request it in Makai." Hiei moved to slam the door in the stranger's face but paused. The name was too familiar, but the man couldn't possibly… "Hiroshi?"

"Yes."

"Hiroshi, the Dragon of Fate?"

"Yes."

"What do you want with Sage and Ian?" Hiei's eyes narrowed, his hand going to his blade. Sure, it was a fool's mission. Many had fought against their destiny, against the dragon himself, but none had ever succeeded. None had ever spilled his blood upon the ground.

Hiroshi bowed his head, a small smile decorating his face. "I am their destined third."

Hiei had never felt the urge to pass out before. The blood rushed from his face and the air left his lungs, as if he had been punched in the stomach. He could feel his panicked heartbeat echo inside his head. "No."

**Author's Corner: Here is the revised version of this chapter! Yay! Now, hopefully I'll have another chapter written and sent off for editing soon, so be patient. Thanks so much for reading and for those of you who reviewed.**


	23. Memory of Death

Chapter Twenty-Three

Hiroshi caught the unconscious form before it hit the ground and placed the small fire demon on the couch, covering the prone figure with a blanket as the sound of footsteps reached his ears. He gazed up, locking his eyes with tarnished gold before gazing behind the fox to the other man standing behind him. "Forgive my intrusion."

Sage came down the stairs slowly, pausing as he reached the living room and gazing in at the stranger. "Who are you?" As the future leader of a land, he was used to strangers roaming his territory and seeking him out. Most were harmless, and he was able to defend himself just fine against those who wished to take a more destructive route.

"It seems I can't even remember my manners today," Hiroshi muttered to himself and bowed his head. "I'm… Hiroshi, a dragon much like the one that once possessed your brother's body."

"You've come to possess my body?" Sage frowned.

"Baby, let's go upstairs and talk to this stranger on our own terms and without your interruptions. I have a feeling that he might have something important to say," Ian's voice rumbled. He wrapped an arm around his fox and kissed his neck softly. "Please make some tea and I'll show our guest upstairs."

Without a word of protest, Sage made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen. Hiroshi bowed his head in his usual subservient manner and followed Ian up the stairs and to the bedroom. Ian opened the door and motioned for the dragon to enter first before stepping inside the room and shutting the door.

"I am the destined third of your mating," Hiroshi said at the inquisitive look he was given.

"You only have thirty seconds to explain this to me before Sage comes upstairs. The only way to get to the fox's heart is to capture mine first. However, as the Dragon of Fate, I'm sure you understand this." Ian crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, his eyes fixated on the strange man before him.

Hiroshi's eyes slipped closed. He held his hands together, as if praying, and separated them. A book and pedestal appeared in the empty space. Hiroshi opened his eyes and sighed, placing his hand on the book. "Show me the fate of Ian Urameshi." The pages flipped until they rested in the place that Hiroshi wished. "Ian Urameshi and Sage Minamino will be bound together, their lives and their thrones intertwined. However, for the bonding to be successful and peace to reign within their union, a third element must be added to stabilize the two unpredictable counterparts," Hiroshi recited, his voice empty of any emotion. "The third of their pairing will be Hiroshi; a Dragon of Fate that once thought his destiny was to destroy all demons." He took his hand from the pages, and the book vanished with the pedestal. "That's all I know."

"The rest of our fate isn't written there?" Ian raised an eyebrow.

"It is… but I cannot read it." Hiroshi sighed deeply and stared out the window. "Every creature has a fate, and they can never read their own. After that, your fate becomes entwined with mine, so I can't read any further. It's there clearly, but it becomes a garbled language to me. Only the Master himself would be able to read it."

"Does my fate ever continue so you can read it later on, in subsequent pages?"

"Yes. I wasn't certain what this meant at first, but now I know." Hiroshi closed his eyes. "I will die before you do, and rejoin my master in the heavens. Doing so will break the bond between us and your destiny will be separate from mine."

"However, if we mate, that doesn't make sense, does it?" Sage questioned as he drifted in the room, carrying a tray with a teapot, three cups, and some snacks. "If we mate and then you die later on, Ian and I would have no choice but to follow you to that fate. We'd be bound to you."

"That is probably one reason why I was chosen to be the third element in your pairing. If I die, my fate is the only one altered, and it doesn't change enough to affect those I will grow to care about in my time here. I'll simply return to my master's side and continue my work. Your mating will not be invalidated due to my demise, and you'll continue life the same you would if you had simply mated together."

Sage put the tray down on his desk and poured the steaming tea. "Why should we believe you? You might be plotting to take over Makai, or to eradicate the world of all demons. I can't allow either to come to pass."

"We can trust him," Ian whispered. "Hiroshi, the Dragon of Fate, takes orders from one source and one source only, the Maker. If he wished to end the reign of demons in Makai, he would simply wish it and fate would make it happen. He has no need for Hiroshi to inconvenience himself with war and the mating of demons. There's something else going on. There has to be a reason why Hiroshi is here, besides being the third element in our union."

"I did not write the book that was passed to me," Hiroshi whispered. "I know that you think it is my duty to write the fates of others and watch my dreams of them come to pass. If that were the case, I would not have written a fate for myself that involves parting with my master for any length of time. I do not fight for glory. I fight to make others realize their true destinies."

Sage handed him a cup of tea. "How do you do that?"

##########

"This is impossible," the scientist murmured as he took in the vision under the microscope. "You knew this, Kurama, and you still consented for them to go on that trip? If you let him go, he might die there."

"I realize that. And so it seemed unfair to confine him here knowing that his life might end any moment. I wanted my son to experience a bit of happiness in his life before it is extinguished." Kurama sighed softly and handed over another slide to his colleague. "Especially when I have no idea what's wrong with him or how to cure it. I'm a biologist. I work with plant DNA mainly, not human."

"You're equally as clueless when it comes to the blood and anatomy of demons as well," the other man muttered. "It's a good thing you asked for my help."

"I'm grateful to you, Doctor Tahir."

"We've been working together for too many years for you to be referring to me by anything but my first name." The young man, only a year older than Kurama himself, stepped away from the microscope and took off his glasses. "I've told you a million times to call me Xander."

Kurama smiled softly and led the way from the lab to the employee break room down the hall. It was a strange place, like entering a large apartment. The door led to a living room on the right side and a kitchen on the left. If one continued down the hallway, he or she would find three bedrooms, each with two beds in them, the stages for Kurama's interoffice affair. He led the way into the kitchen and began making tea. "What have you discovered from the test results? I'm experienced enough in medical practice to know he's ill, but not why or how to fix it."

"I need to bring him in for more testing before I can make an accurate diagnosis." Xander leaned against the counter and watched Kurama with sharp eyes. "Kurama, your instincts with your children are rarely wrong. Why didn't you see this coming?"

Kurama handed over a teacup. "I did. I've been begging Hiei to let me perform a medical examination on Ayden since he was an infant. He was born dead, you know. I tried everything to get his heart beating, but it did nothing. His twin, on the other hand, came out perfectly healthy."

"What happened?"

"He was born in Alaric, and so we decided to hold a funeral for him there, where he would be buried as royalty, as one of the possible heirs. His mother couldn't bear to look at the frail body. Neither could Hiei, and I didn't want a stranger washing the child that was supposed to be mine. I decided to prepare his body for burial myself."

##########

Wailing. It was the first thing Kurama heard, and he rushed to the side of the Makai healer, holding out his arms for the child. A baby girl was placed in his arms and he stared down at the face, finding beauty in the tiny fists clutching air, despite the filth that clung to her frail body from the birthing process. Kurama smiled and handed the child to her eager father.

"_Let me see my baby," Nikita insisted and held out her arms._

_Hiei shook his head and cradled the infant in his arms. "She's not yours."_

"_Miss Nikita, you must keep pushing," the healer prodded in a polite tone. "The other child is still in there."_

_Kurama moved to the woman's side and grabbed her hand, squeezing it as he stared down at her with a soft smile on his lips. "Keep pushing, Nikita. It will be over soon, and then you'll be able to see the twins."_

_Ten minutes later, the healer gasped and her eyes widened. There was no wailing. No sound. Kurama could only hear his heartbeat as it echoed in his head and his footsteps against the floor as he made his way over to the woman's side. He saw the small infant in her arms._

"_Give him to me."_

"_Master Kurama… the infant…" She struggled with the words, licking her lips once. "He's dead."_

"_Give him to me!" Kurama snatched the prone body from her arms and looked down at the angelic face. Blue veins stood out against stark white skin. It was almost as if his skin was too thin to cover the network of arteries. He placed his hand against the tiny neck, confirming there was no pulse, no heartbeat. He sat on the cold marble floor, laying the infant across his lap and pumping at the chest with two fingers. The bones of an infant were far more flexible than that of an adult, and could take the pressure without snapping as Kurama tried to get the tiny heart beating._

"_Kurama." Hiei's voice was soft. The baby girl had been handed off to one of the maidens who had been waiting on the sidelines. She would be cleaned, dressed, and placed in the nursery with a group of girls to tend to her every need._

_Kurama ignored his mate in favor of working at the task at hand. His child would not die. He wouldn't allow it._

"_Kurama!" Hiei bent down and grasped the fox's hands, halting the movement as he looked into frantic emerald eyes. "Kurama, you've done all you can. He's dead."_

_Kurama shook his head and looked down at the tiny body. "No."_

"_Kurama, look at me." Hiei patiently waited for his mate to obey before kissing him gently. "Let him go. I'll arrange a proper burial immediately." He glanced over at the one remaining woman. "Please, clean the infant and put him in some proper burial clothing."_

_Kurama shook his head. "No, let me do it."_

"_Fox…"_

"_It will be my way of saying good-bye to a child I never got the pleasure of rearing," Kurama whispered, his eyes pleading with crimson. "Hiei, please, let me do this. I don't want anyone else touching him."_

Hiei nodded his consent.

##########

Xander cleared his throat, drawing the fox from his memories. "What happened after that? The infant was dead, but the boy I know is most definitely alive."

"He came to life before my eyes," Kurama whispered, "when I began washing his body."

##########

Kurama cradled the body close to his own as he carried it from the room and up the stairs to the chamber he shared with Hiei. He moved into the bathroom and filled the large sink with warm water. The tub would be far too large for a small child, and the sink was the perfect size. That was what he had used in the brief months Sage had actually stayed a baby, before the growth hormones all fox demons were born with had kicked in.

_He hummed a lullaby as he placed the tiny body in the sink and began gently washing the grime from it, revealing ivory skin instead of the usual pink that infants seemed to display. The hair on top of his head was nothing like that of his twin. Instead of ebony, it was a cinnamon color, the contribution of his mother's genes._

_Suddenly, those eyes popped open and crimson orbs gazed at him with far more intelligence than any infant should possess. Startled, Kurama drew back at first, but soon his curiosity got the best of him, and he found himself inching towards the silent infant. He placed a hand against the tiny chest and felt a strong heartbeat thump beneath the skin. Tiny fists grabbed handfuls of his red hair. The child also had far better motor skills than he should have at that point._

_Kurama felt his eyes well with tears as he plucked the infant from the water and cradled it against his body. "Ayden, that's your name. It means Little Fire, and that's what you are, my little spitfire." He moved his head down and placed a kiss against his forehead. "My baby boy."_

"_Kurama, are you alright?" Hiei questioned from the doorway. "My love, I know that it is devastating. I feel the pain too, but we have one healthy infant and Sage to take care of. You cannot dwell on this and neglect them."_

"_Hiei, he's alive!" Kurama turned and held out the infant._

Hiei took him gingerly. Ayden began to wail as soon as he was placed in Hiei's arms. Uncertainly, Hiei began to rock the infant, hoping to quiet the ear shattering sounds coming from the tiny creature in his arms.

Kurama sighed and took the child. "Maybe he's just hungry." Yet, as soon as Hiei stopped touching him, the infant stopped wailing.

##########

Looking back on it now, Kurama thought it had been some sort of omen. Maybe Ayden's infant self had sensed what would happen in the future and rebelled against the negative. Or maybe he sensed something in Hiei that made him uncomfortable. Either way, the relationship between the two had never been one of father and son, but more like servant and master.

"How much does he remember of his youth?" Xander questioned.

"He says he remembers everything that happened to him after his heart started beating," Kurama whispered. "He says he even remembers the event I just described to you. He described it to me in such vivid detail that I couldn't help but believe him."

"I want you to call him back in for further testing. There's something strange going on here, and I intend to find out what it is." Xander frowned.

Kurama pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number of his son's phone. All the children had gotten cell phones the moment they were old enough to get themselves into trouble. It was easier to keep track of all the little troublemakers that way.

"I can't talk right now," Valihari's voice rumbled from the other line. "I'll call you back once Ayden is contained." There was an edge of annoyance, frustration, and concern in his voice that made Kurama immediately uneasy.

"What's going on?"

"Your son just attempted to kill himself," Valihari growled out. "And his powers are out of control. I have to go. I'll call you later. He's about to succeed."

"Valihari-" Kurama flipped his phone shut as the line went dead. In a rare display of anger, he flung the device across the room. "Shit!"

**Author's Corner: In my defense, I tried to upload and post this chapter yesterday. However, I was having problems with and it just wasn't working. However, I have it up for you today (and its the edited version too). I'm sorry for the long delays between updates, but I'm afraid its going to get worse before it gets better. With college classes starting next week, and working as much as I can on top of it, my schedule will be pretty hectic. However, I will update when I can. Also, thank you to my amazing beta-reader, KyoHana. Once again, excellent work. Thank you all for reading!**


	24. A Diseased Mind

**Author's Corner:** I am so sorry that it took this long to update! Really, I apologize. It was completely my fault. I sent this chapter to the wrong person, and hence, my beta couldn't review it. Trust me, you never want to see the unedited version. It's a mess. Anyways, here is your much awaited update, and hopefully I'll get another chapter done today and sent off for editing. Also, I do realize that these chapters are focusing on the kids rather than our beloved Hiei and Kurama. However, this is necessary to continue on with the plot. As always, thank you for reading and reviewing!

Chapter Twenty-Four

Sage closed his eyes, and blocked out any of the questions spewing from his lover's mouth and the calm, patient answers that followed from the dragon sitting on his bed. He could feel Ian's resistance to the idea wearing down, but his own opinions had not yet been voiced. After all, he was a separate entity. He ruled his own lands, had his own people and decisions to make. Eventually, all would become one but, until then, he could make his own judgments without his lover's input. Sage opened his eyes to realize that the stream of conversation had ebbed while he had been lost in his thoughts. "Yes."

Ian shook his head. "No, Sage. We agreed that our third would be a woman. We need to provide at least one heir to the throne. You know this as well as I do."

"We can always have a surrogate mother," Sage sighed.

"We all know how well that worked out for your parents." Ian's voice was laced with sarcasm and malice as he glared at his silver fox. "No."

"I can provide you with a child," came a quiet voice from the bed.

Two pairs of surprised eyes stared at him. Ian's mouth was pressed into a firm line as he glared at Hiroshi, daring him to explain. Sage's mouth was partially open. He wanted to say something, but the words wouldn't flow. "What the hell kind of man has a baby?!" Sage finally blurted out.

"I died once," Hiroshi whispered, barely loud enough to hear. "My soul was brought before the Maker himself for judgment, since my own father had killed me and couldn't be involved in the trial himself. I was granted my current position, as well as two forms. One is male, the one you see now. The other is female. All the reproductive organs on both forms are functioning."

"So you just snap your fingers and get to change forms?" Ian questioned with an eyebrow raised in blatant disbelief.

"No," Hiroshi shook his head. "My other form is kept in a special chamber in the heavens. In order to change forms, I am required to return there and force my soul from this body and into the other. Then, this body must be placed the same way as the other. The process takes a few hours. Once impregnated, I would not be able to change forms for the duration of the process. The other form freezes, in a way. All injuries remain unless healed specifically by the master."

"So, for example, if you were to switch forms three months into the pregnancy, that body would stay three months' pregnant until you returned to that form again?" Sage asked.

Hiroshi nodded.

##########

"It's been an hour. You said you would call me right back," Kurama growled out as he held the phone to his ear. The shattered remains of his teacup were scattered all over the kitchen, diligently being swept up by Xander. "What the hell happened?"

"He slit his own throat," Valihari murmured. His voice conveyed all the exhaustion that made his mind slow and his body ache. "It took all of my power to seal the wound and restrain him. I had to use sedatives to keep him from struggling against the bonds and tearing the flesh of his wrists apart in the process."

"We need to run another round of medical examinations. I suggest you get him in the car and get him here while he's still sedated. Whatever this is, the symptoms seem to be getting worse." He glanced at his friend, taking in the concerned look. "I called in an expert on demon and human medicine. I want you to describe what happened to him." He held out the phone to Xander.

Xander dumped the shards of the broken teacup into the trash before plucking the phone from Kurama's hand. "This is Doctor Tahir. Please explain the events leading up to the incident."

"We were fucking," Valihari sighed and leaned back, taking in the sight of his drugged lover chained to the bed. "Everything was good, and then he suddenly grabbed a dagger from under the pillow and sliced open my cheek. There was a struggle. I tried to get into his head, to control him, but it was as if a dark cloud was blocking my way to his thoughts. I couldn't get through. Next thing I know, he threw me off him and onto the floor. He was raking the dagger across his own throat before I had time to get to him."

"Bring him in immediately. However, I want you to keep him secured even during the drive. We can't risk him waking during the journey and harming himself even more." He handed the phone over to Kurama. "I need to go prep the medical labs."

Kurama nodded and thanked him in a whisper. "Valihari, keep him secured while you're bringing him here. The drugs will only last so long. I don't want him hurting himself again."

"I'll be there as fast as I can."

"Valihari."

"Hm?"

"Rent a sports car. And speed." With that, Kurama hung up and bowed his head. Emotion constricted his heart and made it hard for him to think. But there was no time for tears just now.

##########

Ian moved over to the bed and grasped Hiroshi's chin in a rough grip so that the dragon had little choice but to hold the gaze he had been avoiding all night. "Do you understand how this relationship dynamic is going to work? This mating involves ruling a kingdom. Ruling three of them and bringing about peace that has escaped the land for too many generations to count. If you don't understand the way this is going to work, tell me now so I can explain it. I can't have this fucked up later on."

"Ian!" Sage scolded and grabbed the tray to take the cold tea back downstairs. "You two play nice while I take these things downstairs."

Ian waited for Sage to leave before turning his full attention back to Hiroshi. "I'm going to explain this simply. This kingdom was originally supposed to have three rulers: Ayden, Sage, and I. Since Ayden is mated, that now makes four. There is no equal leadership among us. Valihari and I are the strongest, so we'll probably be making most of the major decisions. Sage and Ayden are important too. Their input will be very valuable, as will their dedication to this endeavor."

"I have no wish to be involved with ruling demons," Hiroshi stated calmly. He didn't wince when the grip on his chin became painful.

"Shut up and listen. Our mating is going to have a hierarchy, much like the way we're going to rule. Everything will seem equal on the outside, but that's just a lie to keep everyone else appeased. I rule over you and Sage. I'm the dominant one. Sage is below me but above you. If you're going to do this, then I need you to understand your position and what I expect from you." He dropped his hand as the door opened and a very annoyed fox positioned himself in the doorway.

"What about my expectations?" Sage raised an eyebrow.

"We'll get to that."

Hiroshi bowed his head once his chin was released. "You two are carrying this too far. Simply tell me what you wish of me and I will do my best. I feel I must warn you, though, that I will not change my personality to suit you. I am not a puppet or a doll. I have emotions and needs that I expect to be taken into consideration as well."

Neither demon acknowledged that Hiroshi had said a thing. "In demon society, mating pairs aren't distinguished by dominant and submissive partners. In three-way partnerships, however, there is an entirely different set of socially acceptable roles. In normal mating pairs, the dominant and submissive roles are completely fluid. In a three-way, that is not the case. There is a distinctly dominant partner, a fluid, and a submissive. Sage and I will be able to switch our roles in the bedroom based on our needs, but our roles outside of the bedroom will not be open for negotiation." Ian's voice was devoid of any emotion. It was almost like he was quoting from a textbook or a dictionary.

Hiroshi sighed deeply. "What does all that mean?"

"It means," Sage interrupted. "That Ian and I are pretty much on equal levels. In the end, though, he holds the final say. It also means that you're stuck being submissive to both of us and will be expected to follow the proper guidelines. There are codes of conduct that even dictate how you will dress." He paused for a moment, letting the information sink it. "It also means that you won't be allowed to penetrate anyone while you're mated to us. Not me, and not Ian."

"Even the most minor of mistakes would result in public punishment," Ian sighed. "Especially since you'll be mated to two of the rulers."

Sage moved over to the bed and ran his fingers along Hiroshi's jaw. "Do you still want to do this?"

"It is destiny," Hiroshi whispered.

"Destiny can be altered based on the whims of one fool," Sage smiled. It was something Kurama had taught him long ago. "I don't want a mate who doesn't desire me. I want a mate who loves me."

Hiroshi looked up, his eyes widening in surprise as he took in the seriousness of Sage's gaze. He reached out, touching the silver hair as if afraid he would get into trouble for such an action. "I want to be cherished. If I'm going to sacrifice everything for the two of you, I need to know that this is possible. That love between us is possible."

Ian's touch was gentle as he pushed Sage away from the dragon. "You have too much compassion. Mercy is a grace that you can't afford."

"I am the Dragon of Fate. I deal with your kind all the time. I tell young ones that they will soon die, just so that a greater ideal may live. I tell others to shed blood for a cause they don't yet believe in. I have made sure that this path that you currently tread stays unopposed. For that…"

"You've had to kill for us," Ian whispered and leaned down, brushing his lips across the jaw of the other male. "You stopped your brother from hurting Ayden."

"The Seliki are bound to my blood. Do you honestly think they would have stopped based only on Valihari's orders? They see him as a weak leader, someone blinded by love. I gave the orders to stop the war that would have killed you both." Hiroshi looked up at Ian, a small smile decorating his face. "My will alone has kept this dream of yours alive."

"I thought you hated demons."

"I hate tears," Hiroshi whispered as his eyes slipped closed.

The kiss was sudden, the lips insistent and Hiroshi gasped, unsure of what to do. He had expected these demons to turn him away, even to try and kill him. He had expected fate to be cruel, to send him to a destiny that could not be completed. A tongue invaded his mouth, awakening a desire he had never felt in this form. No one had ever kissed him like that, as if their entire existence was centered on that moment in time. In mere moments, his clothing had been stripped and he was on his back, head cradled among the soft pillows.

Sage locked the doors and sat in the desk chair, watching the scene unfolding upon his bed. "Ian, do you want me to join the two of you?"

Ian raised his head and took in a ragged breath. "No. I'll claim him first, then you. You and I will have a public mating ceremony once we're initiated as leaders. Since he's taking the submissive role and won't have a leadership role, we can claim him here and now."

"Hm." Sage looked away from his lover and the flushed form beneath him. "Interesting."

"Are you backing out already? I thought you wanted this."

"We don't even know if **he** wants this. I want to see if this works, certainly, but that doesn't mean I wanted to mate with him right this instant. We hardly know him."

"There's no time for foolish human things like dating," Ian sighed. "We don't have the luxury of having private lives. Hiroshi said it himself: the mating bond can be broken if necessary. If death won't kill us all, then there are other ways to break a mating with him other than killing him. For once, Sage, don't think about this. Letting your brain rule over emotion and instinct is only going to result in destruction."

"Thinking with your cock has the same result," Sage shot back.

"Stop," Hiroshi murmured. Despite the low tone, his voice seemed to carry an air of mystic authority. "Fighting amongst yourselves will resolve nothing. You each have stated your opinions without ever asking for mine. I want to complete this mating now. If my master said that this is my destiny, I have no doubt that it is. He cannot utter a lie. If he did, it would make every word he's ever spoken a lie and the world would come tumbling down around us. This is part of my fate. To fight it would be fighting against everything I believe in. My part in this plan to bring peace to your lands must be important. Otherwise, anyone could take the position. But I was granted it instead."

Sage bowed his head. "All right. Do it, Ian."

A graze of fingertips; a slick digit piercing his virgin entrance; teeth teasing a nipple: all these things created a sensory overload for the inexperienced dragon writhing beneath Ian. Sage moved from the bed as Hiroshi's thrashing caused his knee almost to impact with Ian's groin. Those goods were far too precious to be harmed by a knee to the balls. Sage moved and sat against the headboard, repositioning the pair so that the dragon's head was on his lap. He held delicate wrists down on the bed.

Lips pressed against his own, the kiss firm, but holding far more emotion than Hiroshi expected from someone who knew nothing of him. Hiroshi let his eyes slip closed, opening his mouth. Every inch of the moist cavern was soon explored by Sage's insistent tongue. Hiroshi whimpered and turned his head away from the kiss as another finger was added to the first.

"Sto… Stop," Hiroshi whispered. This was far too much to take in at once. In a day, his entire life had changed. He was no longer the noble creature he had been only yesterday. He didn't feel like the Dragon of Fate any longer. He felt like a whore.

Sage smiled softly down at him. "Hiroshi, if fate dictates this is how it must be then this is how it must be. You have spent hundreds of years forcing others to follow their destined path. Maybe now it's time to follow yours. This isn't just sex. This is a mating ritual. This is something sacred."

"This is going to hurt at first."

Hiroshi closed his eyes. Despite the pain, the intense burning, and the faint stirrings of pleasure, he managed to find a place within his own mind that delivered him from all the new sensations. A place of calm, where the physical world melted away. A place where no one could touch him.

##########

"Say it again." Kurama's voice was thick with emotion, his eyes already blurring with unshed tears as he gazed at the prone figure in the hospital bed.

"Your son's body is attacking itself. There's a genetic mutation in his red blood cells, and the white blood cells are attacking the red. That is what is causing his physical ailments." Xander pushed his reading glasses farther up his nose as he gazed down at the medical file in his hand. "There may be a procedure that will cure this affliction, since the demon blood running through his veins is rendering the medication useless."

"So he'll survive?" Valihari sighed in relief and sank down into the nearest chair.

"Yes… and no. The procedure is highly risky and never been performed on a human or demon subject before. Two-thirds of all procedures done on animals have resulted in the subject's death." Xander's voice was emotionless as he snapped the folder shut. "But there's no other choice left. Even if it does work, that will only cure his physical condition. His mental ailments, however, are a different story."

"Mental ailments?" Kurama raised an eyebrow. "My son is perfectly-"

"He has a split personality Kurama," Xander snapped, cutting off the fox, "which is why he doesn't remember trying to kill himself or his lover. That's why he never remembers how he becomes covered in blood. It's hard to pinpoint the behavior. It could be a condition much like yours: a split soul. In which case, the two would have to bind together as you did. Or, it could be a leech."

Valihari raised an eyebrow. "A… leech?"

"Yes, a demon with no body of their own that feeds by taking bits and pieces from the souls of others. When the soul is completely devoured, the leech then takes over the body and the deceased soul's identity." Xander took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling an oncoming headache.

"What are the treatment options?" Kurama questioned.

"Well, the multiple personalities' theory would usually be solved by a series of medications and therapy. However, his system is proving immune to most of the drugs I've given him. It's a miracle I found some tranquilizers that worked on him. Even then, I had to give him enough to kill a bear." Xander sat down at the desk that dominated the room and sighed deeply. "However, Valihari's people are very skilled with mind control. I'm sure he could solve that problem in his own way and Ayden would be fine, as long as he had some therapy after the incident."

"The… erm… leech thing?" Valihari questioned. "Since I don't believe it's a mental condition. If it was, I would have still been able to access his mind."

"That can be fixed with a very complicated ritual. Demons can't perform it, and only half of the subjects who go through it actually manage to survive. It's basically an exorcism ritual. If the victim's soul is too weak or does not wish to survive, then it, too, is banished from the body."

Kurama's legs felt like jelly. They could no longer support his weight. He leaned against the nearest wall and let himself slide to the floor. "What has Hiei done to him?"

"There is one more possibility, and I hope that this one is not correct." Xander pierced Valihari with a look.

"There is a chance that this is not Ayden at all. There's a strong possibility that this is a copy, a shadow demon that captured your son at one point, drank his blood, and used the DNA information to copy his body. This could be a shadow demon pretending to be your son. And if there is a genetic mutation in a copy, there is a genetic mutation in the host. These mutations are magnified within shadow demons. So, this could be a copy that has trapped himself in the copy of Ayden's body and is now showing us his real personality and trying to kill the body."

"But wouldn't the copy be aware that he is not Ayden?" Kurama sniffled. The tears were already streaming down his cheeks.

"It depends on the shadow demon. Some of them become so engrossed in the identity they've stolen that they repress their own. A split personality could be the end result."

"How do we tell?" Valihari questioned.

Xander stood. "Break the mating. If this is not Ayden, then it will have no effect."

"But, if it is, I'll kill him."

"We have his genetic profile and DNA on hand. If need be, I am capable of cloning your mate. Now excuse me, I have other work to do." Xander left the room.

##########

The peaceful refuge Hiroshi had built around his own mind, his sanctuary until the carnal act was over and done with, was shattered as teeth sank into his neck. His scream echoed throughout the house.

Hiei bolted upright from the couch.


	25. Confessions of a Shadow

Chapter Twenty-five

Kurama managed to gather himself, suppressing all his emotions behind a careful mask of calm the way he had so many times in the past. Despite what others seemed to think, he was always the strong one, the one to make decisions based on logic rather than emotion. Hiei, on the other hand, depended completely on whatever emotion filled his psyche at any given moment in time rather than accessing all the facts. Kurama followed his friend into the hallway and grabbed his arm.

Xander took off his glasses and tucked them safely in the front pocket of his lab coat. "Yes, Kurama?"

"I know you stated all the possibilities, but what do you think is wrong with my son? Xander, your instincts as a doctor are internationally renowned. When others failed to properly diagnose a patient, you always corrected the mistake. You've saved hundreds of lives because of your medical research and your willingness to find new, and often unheard of, treatments for uncommon ailments. I trust what you've told us, but we need to decide on a course of action."

"Kurama, you truly are a fox, thinking such flattering words will persuade me." Xander smiled down at his friend softly. "In my personal opinion, I don't think that person is your son. I think it is a Shadow. I think that as a young child, his genetic profile was copied and the demon took over his identity. The shadow demon has probably spent so much time pretending to be Ayden that he honestly thought he was for a time. But now the body is dying and the demon wants out of it."

"So what shall we do?"

"Let the sedatives wear off and torture that being until he gives up the location of your actual son." Xander sighed softly. "I usually don't encourage such barbaric methods, but I think this will be the only way to get the shadow demon to show his true colors. Don't allow Valihari to do it. He's still convinced that this is his mate."

"What if my actual son is…" Kurama let the question hang in the air, unable to complete the thought and say it aloud, as if speaking it would bring it into being.

"If the real Ayden died, this copy would die too. Your actual son **is** dying, Kurama. We need the copy to tell us where he is, so we can bring him back and treat him before he actually dies from the genetic mutation."

"What would happen if this shadow demon succeeds in killing the body?"

"He would simply leave the body as little more than a spirit and wander until he finds someone else from which to copy genetic information."

"And if I killed the copy?"

"He would be forced to follow the body into death."

Kurama nodded and returned to the hospital room. His eyes narrowed as he looked at Valihari. "You. Out. Now."

"This is my mate. I'm not leaving him."

"Now!" Kurama roared. Green bled to tarnished gold, red turned to silver. Yoko Kurama stood in front of his son's mate, swishing his tail back and forth in a clearly agitated manner. His ears were pressed flat against his skull, showing the depth of his anger as he growled and bared his teeth. "Get out pup, before I force you out."

"You lack the power."

"Have you ever gone up against a pissed off Yoko Kurama?" Xander questioned from the doorway. "Especially when his parental instincts are kicking in?" He raised an eyebrow as Valihari shook his head. "I didn't think so. Yoko Kurama's mind is impenetrable when taken over by blinding emotion. Nothing sways him, including Seliki mind control. I suggest you take your leave now, before shreds of flesh decorate the walls." With a chuckle, he led the way out. Valihari wisely followed.

##########

Hiei nearly broke down the door to his son's room, just in time to see the three collapse onto the bed. Hiroshi was wedged between the two demons as they fell back in a tangle of limbs upon the bed. Crimson eyes narrowed as they fell on the dragon. "Get out."

Sage groaned and threw a thin sheet over all of them, covering their nudity from his father's prying eyes. "Dad, don't get involved, all right? We're mated, so you might as well just silence your protests now."

Hiei nearly shook with rage. "Mated?"

"Destiny fucking rules," Ian murmured and yawned lazily. "Now I get two tight asses instead of one."

"Ian!" Hiroshi and Sage scolded together.

"And two nags," Ian muttered under his breath.

Hiei pointed a finger at Sage. "I'm not going to get involved this moment, but I am going to tell Kurama what you've been up to after he's done dealing with your brother." His eyes glittered as Sage's own golden orbs widened in shock. "Oh yes, this is up to him to decide. If he beats all of you to a bloody pulp, I won't stop him. He is not going to be very pleased at all to come home to another stray pup invading his house. It's bad enough you brought home that vermin." He motioned to Ian before storming out of the room and down the stairs, muttering about disobedient children and the lack of discipline.

##########

Kurama hit a black button near the doorway after the two had left him alone. Metal covered the windows and a sheet clanked down in front of the doorway, effectively putting the room into quarantine lockdown. He was impatient, annoyed, and angry. However, there were no outside signs of any of these emotions on his face as he stared at the prone figure in the bed and waited for it to stir. In fact, he looked eerily calm and serene. He unhooked the I.V. so that the sedatives would no longer be pumped into the unconscious form.

After ten minutes, the young man began to stir. "Uh… My head hurts," he murmured.

"Where is my son?" Kurama sat down in a chair beside the bed and folded his hands carefully in his lap, cold golden eyes keeping a careful watch over the figure.

"Your son? I am your son, and if you're talking about Sage, I would assume he's at home with Ian."

"Doctor Tahir has confirmed that you are, in fact, only a genetic copy of my son; a pathetic excuse of a creature that took his identity for lack of having one of your own." Kurama's eyes flashed with emotion for a brief moment. "Either tell me, or I'll rip that body to shreds. Like it or not, you're attached to that form."

A brief shadow of fear crossed the young man's face before he bowed his head. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Kurama reached out and grabbed a delicate hand before he squeezed it, almost in reassurance. The grip became tighter and more constricting until the sound of breaking bones could be heard. Kurama smirked and let go. "You've got three warnings before I start tearing off limbs. You have just used your first."

"You're insane!" The boy struggled to get out of the hospital bed, but only succeeded in getting his legs tangled in the sheet. He fell on his face.

Kurama grabbed a handful of hair and used the grip to hoist the boy to his feet and slam him against the nearest wall. Claws dug into the tender flesh of the teenager's throat as the fox strangled him. He let him go only when the creature was about to fade into unconsciousness once again.

Ayden gasped for breath and coughed as he collapsed on the floor once released. "Ha… How can…" He took a moment to catch his breath. "How can you do this to your own son?"

"You aren't my son and you just used your second warning."

"You're just like Hiei!"

Kurama paused. Hiei… His lovely fire demon had abused this child from the time he was young. Perhaps… "Hiei was right to do what he did. He knew you were an imposter. That's why he beat you; he was trying to get information." He knelt down and grabbed a handful of cinnamon hair once again, dragging the boy closer to him. "Hiei hid the fact you were an imposter from me because he knew I would kill you and our only link to Ayden would go to waste. My mate was trying to find our son." He shook the other demon roughly. "You will tell me what you know. Trust me, my version of torture is much worse than what my mate had done to you."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Kurama dropped the boy and stood up, taking a few steps away. "Don't say I didn't warn you." He took a seed from his hair and flung it into a far corner. Within seconds, vines covered half of the room. They bound the enemy. Smaller vines, tiny little tendrils, drilled their way into the figure's pores and wormed their way into his veins.

Kurama laughed as the boy screamed.

"I'll tell you everything I know!"

Kurama snapped his fingers and the tiny vines halted their penetration into the body of the boy. "Speak. I'll decide whether the information you have is useful or not."

"The boy, the child, wandered off one day. A tribe of my people captured him, and I was chosen to be his genetic copy." The figure's chest rose and fell heavily as he struggled to speak past the pain. "We made it seem as though I was Ayden and that the child had been raped. We had a watcher spying on your mate. He took your other son inside, and had to wait for your return home before he could come and find the lost child. Leaving your other son alone in the house could have resulted in both of your sons being captured."

"I was late that day," Kurama mused. "I didn't get home until nearly two in the morning."

"By that time, I had copied all the genetic information from your son and my people had moved him to another location. I wasn't told where. When your mate found me, it looked as though I was your son and I had been raped. That explained away any personality changes that he would have noticed. It took him nearly two years to realize that, though I was an identical copy, there was something about my spiritual signature that wasn't quite the same."

"And then the torture began." Kurama moved closer to the figure, caressing the cheek in what could be considered a loving manner. "What was the goal behind this?"

"What else? Power." The copy rolled his eyes and winced as the vines delved deeper, sensing their master's displeasure. "Had I been flawless, I would have become the ruler of a land. My people even convinced that stupid bitch you and your mate used as a surrogate that Hiei belonged to her, that the throne belonged to her. We convinced her to use the Seliki to murder me so the daughter could take over. It was all a clever plot, of course. I seduced the idiot Seliki leader over there and convinced him to kill the other two heirs and take over the land. And then I would have been supreme ruler."

"Such a clever little demon you are," Kurama said, a hint of sarcasm lacing his voice. "It's too bad your acting skills are rather horrible, and that the genetic mutation was enhanced in the copy you made. Where is my son now?"

The shadow demon shrugged. "All I know is that our leader took him away shortly before your mate came and got him."

"Is your leader still alive?"

"Yes. Her name is Maori." His eyes pleaded with Kurama. "Let me go?"

Kurama caressed the smooth expanse of the exposed throat. "I think I shall enjoy tearing you limb from limb."

##########

Hiei picked up the phone and hit the little green button. He had long since learned that the only person the 'celly' thing ever called was Kurama, and so hitting the green button made it call Kurama's phone.

"This is Xander Tahir speaking. May I take a message on behalf of Kurama?"

Xander Tahir? The name didn't sound familiar, and Hiei found himself visibly bristling as he glared at the tiny device. Some other man was answering Kurama's phone; was this the same man with which Kurama had begun an affair? "Where is the fox?"

"Currently, I do believe he's contaminating one of the hospital rooms with shards of flesh and bone. Shall I have him call you back after he's done cleaning up his own mess?"

"Tell him his mate called." Hiei snapped the phone shut and glared at the small device before setting it gingerly on the counter. In his rage, he had broken quite a few of the fragile things before. Kurama hadn't been pleased. No sex for a month for every cell phone he broke. It wasn't something Hiei was willing to part with over a minor temper tantrum.

##########

The metal casings over the windows and the door slid up. Small bits of flesh dripped from the ceiling as Kurama caught his breath. There was not one shard remaining that could be used for identification purposes. Quite simply, it looked as if a bomb had been placed inside the body and had exploded. Xander pushed his glasses up his nose. "The shower in the next room over is running, and a change of clothes has been prepared. I trust that you'll need to leave quickly, but you won't make it past the front gate covered in blood."

"Thank you." Kurama's hair faded back to red and sparkling green eyes blinked at his good friend. "You've been a great help."

"Of course. I, too, want to see Makai ruled by peace rather than blood. It's been my lifelong vision." Xander smiled softly. "Now, what are you going to do about this mess?"

"Make Valihari clean and sterilize the room. It should keep him occupied and out of my hair long enough to allow me time to find the real Ayden."

"Your mate called as well."

"Thank you again, Xander." Kurama moved to the next room over and washed himself quickly under the lukewarm spray. He was more concerned about getting the blood and bits of flesh off him than actually being clean. In less than ten minutes, he was showered, dressed, and in Makai.

**Author's Corner: How's that for a plot twisty? For all those who absolutely _hated_ me for making Hiei such a bastard, now you see my reasoning. I had it planned out all along! Mwahahaha! Anyhow, I updated quickly because I felt so bad for taking so long to update. Hopefully, I'll have another one done here soon. I'm feeling inspired. Thank you all for reading and your kind reviews.**


	26. The New Face of Ayden

Chapter Twenty-six

Kurama stood atop his vantage point, a small hill that looked down upon the ruins decorating the valley below. Upon his arrival in Makai, it had taken him less than an hour to bring the woman, the proud leader of her people, to her knees. She had begged him to show mercy before he was done ripping off her fingernails and tearing chunks of hair from her skull. He had only relented after raking his nails across her face, ruining the image of perfect beauty the whore had depended upon, for she lured men in with that face and with her wanton desires. She had then bent them to her will, only to dispose of them once she had ruined their lives. Kurama's eyes narrowed. The trees provided him shelter, keeping him hidden from any signs of life in the ruins below. Yet, surely the woman had lied to him. A growl of frustration broke through the silence of his mind. He wanted to see his son. Now.

The clang of weapons clashing caught the fox's attention and his silver ears perked up as he pinpointed the sound. Silently, he made his way down the hill, only to move through the forest until he was atop another mound of dirt that the forest had reclaimed with the absence of demons to tame it. From here, he could see the courtyard of what must have once been a grand fortress. His breath nearly stopped as he caught sight of the figure below.

Long, cinnamon hair was pulled up in a ponytail that swayed softly in the breeze. His skin was pale and smooth, no signs of scars or abuse visible. He held two short swords in each hand, his knees bent, as his eyes focused on the attacker. A much older man, his bare chest lined with the scars of battle, lunged. The teenager held his ground and waited until the last moment to simply dodge the blow and land his own strike on the back of his foe. A thin, red ribbon decorated the bare back, but the cut was shallow, a true testament to the boy's amazing control. The burly man, in his forties physically, grumbled and turned back to his assailant. His moves were more cautious this time as he circled his prey.

The teen smirked and closed his eyes, moving his hand behind his back. It was almost as though he dropped the short sword from his fingers, but he spun around before it had time to hit the ground and kicked the hilt of it. The blade went whizzing through the air at the elder man. The would-be victim dodged, his eyes following the immediate threat of the sharp sword rather than the one who had sent it flying. Kurama flinched at the fatal mistake. Faster than even his eyes could see, the old man was pinned against a half-collapsed wall, the second short sword pressed to his throat.

The child stepped back and retrieved the other short sword. He put them both back into their sheaths. A small smile graced his face as he listened to the words flowing from the lips of his elder; clearly, the boy was being praised. He turned, emerald green eyes locking onto Kurama's form and a small smirk played at the corners of his mouth, as if he had known the fox was there the entire time. Kurama shrank back into the shadows. His trees and plants provided enough cover that his physical presence should have gone unnoticed. He had masked his aura well. Even if the boy had sensed his gaze, there was no evidence to support that a creature was actually out there. Kurama stayed where he was, fascinated by this boy.

"I'm going hunting." The young man grabbed a bow and a quiver of arrows that had been discarded earlier for training. He looked over his shoulder, smiling softly at the man who looked nothing like him. "Rest well, Father. I know you haven't been feeling well. I'll be the one to bring home a proper meal for us."

The elder male smiled and nodded. "Be careful."

"There's nothing to fear in the forest," the boy murmured, his eyes locking onto the place where Kurama stood with ease. "The plants all bow to me."

If the older man heard his son, he said nothing. The boy moved and, once again, even Kurama's superior vision couldn't keep up with the movement…. Which meant he was faster than Hiei. Somehow, that knowledge sent a shiver down his spine. He watched the old man limp his way into the ruins of a building, what must have been considered their home. The roof overhead had, at least, been repaired. Kurama felt a wave of crushing disappointment. His son wasn't here. He turned away.

An arrow inches from his face had him halting any further movement. A slow smirk spread across his face. "Put the bow down before you get hurt, pup."

An answering smirk, almost identical to Kurama's own, decorated the boy's lips. "Not a chance in hell. Who are you and why are you spying on me?"

Kurama fell silent, studying the boy closely in the light that filtered through the canopy above. Cinnamon hair held a reddish tint even in the scant light. His skin was indeed pale, though not sickly. If planted next to Hiei, the two would see eye-to-eye. The jaw, the way his eyes narrowed, even his glare -- all these things were traits that Kurama could link directly to Hiei. The hair had belonged to the twins' mother. But the eyes… The eyes convinced Kurama that this couldn't be his son. "I thought you were someone I was for whom I was looking. I was wrong."

"Hn," the teenager huffed and lowered his bow, though his eyes remained fixed on Kurama. He was being cautious. "Get out of my forest."

The glare definitely belonged to Hiei, as did the heat pouring from the body so near to his own. "What's your name?"

"What business is it of yours?"

And the untrusting attitude, the sharp tongue. Two more traits that could be directly associated with Hiei, if this was his son. But it wasn't. Kurama was nearly convinced of that. He hadn't contributed to the twins' existence, other than forcing Hiei to ejaculate into a small plastic cup in order to artificially inseminate the bitch. But Tahir had been the doctor to examine everything, to make sure Hiei's little floaters were a viable sample. He had examined Hiei's genetic sequence, and Kurama knew for a fact that his own was on file in the hospital, along with blood and tissue samples. If Xander had spliced them together… Kurama shook his head and brushed past the boy. "Never mind. I don't have time for this."

"Vacana?" the stout, elder man Kurama had seen in the ruined courtyard questioned from behind them.

The teenager turned, an angry frown flitting across his face. "I told you to rest. I can handle an intruder myself, Father."

Kurama's ears perked up. "Malik?" Now that he had a better view of the man, he recognized him immediately. The man had once been a great general in charge of training all the young recruits in Hiei's army after the fire demon had taken control. Malik was the reason Hiei's forces were so indestructible. Malik had also disappeared more than a dozen years ago, shortly after the death of his beloved mate.

Kurama remembered the fit of rage Hiei had thrown at his disappearance. No one could replicate Malik's training methods, and the power of his army now depended on those who had already been trained. His new recruits were weak, and no trainer following Malik had been able to do quite the job that their predecessor had. Kurama had been the one to stop his lovely mate from bringing the man back in chains and forcing him to continue his work. Malik's eyes widened and he bowed his head. "My lord."

Old habits died hard. "I was quite certain you went off to join your mate in death," Kurama murmured. "It was a miracle you even survived her loss. Many speculated that you were never truly mated; that she was only your lover."

Malik held out his wrist, a flicker of anger marring his features for a moment before it was gone. The mating mark was clear, even in the meager light. "I was mated, and I still wish I would have died that day. But, fate had other plans. A dragon forcibly pushed my soul back into my body, telling me that I had a child to raise."

"Father, do you know this stranger?" Vacana moved closer to the elder man but his eyes still didn't leave the threat.

"He is the mate of my leader," Malik answered, putting a comforting hand on his son's shoulder. "Lord Kurama is his name. Treat him with respect."

"Your mate was incapable of children," Kurama pointed out. "So how did you find this child?"

"One of the maids thrust him into my arms when I returned to the castle shortly after my mate died. The kid was screaming, wouldn't shut up. Nothing she did would quiet him, and a nasty cut at the side of his neck was bleeding horribly. The child only stopped his crying when I picked him up and started carrying him away." Malik let a sheepish smile cross over his face. "At that time, Vacana had ruby eyes. I thought he looked strikingly like _your_ son. I brought him to Lord Hiei's chambers, but he already had his son beside him. Prince Ayden was sleeping soundly in his father's arms. No one claimed Vacana, and I was searching for a reason to live, so I took him in. Plus, his eyes started to change to green after a few years, so I figured he couldn't belong to Lord Hiei."

Vacana shook his head. Once again, anger flashed across his face, this time mixed with hurt. "This man was just leaving, Father. You don't need to relive the life you had before. Those memories will only haunt you later."

Both adults ignored the younger man. "Malik." Kurama's voice was sharp and commanding. "You are to return to your old post. These years have provided quite a lengthy vacation, and the army has never recovered from your loss." He lashed out and grabbed a pale arm, jerking the boy towards him. "You are coming with me."

Malik opened his mouth to protest, and then closed it, torn between parental instincts and duty to the leaders he had served so faithfully. "As much as your forgiveness means to me, I can't allow you to take my son."

Kurama jerked roughly on the pale arm as the young demon tried to struggle against his hold. "Actually, I'm quite certain this is **my** son. I'm taking him to perform some tests that will prove whether my assumptions are correct or not. I know you well, Malik. Your loyalty is more important to you than anything. You ran away only to escape yourself and your guilt for not being able to save your mate from death on the battlefield, and the shame of having survived her demise. Go back to your duties. I will inform you when I know more information about this child." Once again, he jerked the limb in his iron grip roughly as the boy tried to wiggle his way out of the clutch.

##########

Kurama was used to the cursing and sputtering as he dragged the fire demon from the forest. He was also accustomed to the feeling that his palm was burning when the boy heightened his temperature in hopes that it would force the silver fox to let go. Hiei's body heated itself to dangerous temperatures during intimate moments. The silver fox was used to handling searing flesh without being burnt. He dragged the child all the way through the portal before dropping Vacana neatly on his rear. Silver once again turned to fiery red, and emerald eyes met identical emerald orbs.

The fox smirked as the boy's eyes darted to the portal, then back to Kurama, as if judging the distance and if he could outrun the other. "Don't even think about it," Kurama warned. "You are in my territory now. The plants here obey my whim. You'd be bound before you even made it halfway there." He reached down and grabbed the boy's arm. They were in the national park just outside city limits. Kurama pulled out his cell phone.

"Kurama, I assume your search went well," Xander answered after the first ring. "Your son called the office three times on behalf of his father when your cell phone was out of the service area."

"He must be worried." Kurama frowned a bit. He hated making his family worry about him. "Did you tell them I was fine?"

"I simply told them that you were in no danger and none of your enemies were even on a high enough level to pose a small smidgen of a threat," Xander answered. "I've pinpointed your location with the GPS device installed in your phone. A car will arrive in less than five minutes to return you to the medical facility. Please stop by the gas station and pick me up some energy drinks on your way. I'm afraid dealing with your personal crisis has caused sleep to become nothing more than a hobby."

"Of course. Have I told you how much I value your friendship lately?"

"No, but I do expect a demonstration, which will involve energy drinks and banana nut muffins." Tahir cleared his throat, as if his demands were embarrassing. "As it is, I feel I should tell you that the backseat of the car is secured with child locks. Once your son is in, he will not be able to get out until you open the door from the outside. And there is a shatterproof glass barrier between the backseat and the front seat to ensure compliance. I shall have the labs prepped for your arrival."

As always, Xander hung up without saying good-bye. Kurama chuckled to himself. Xander was absolutely in love with banana nut muffins. He ignored the strange look that the child had given him. He had forgotten, as he did so many times, that demons grew up without this sort of technology. The sight and usage of a cell phone probably confused the sheltered child. As promised, the car pulled up next to them within five minutes. Vacana, as he was called, jumped back, a glare reaching his eyes as he stared at what he considered to be a threatening beast. Kurama opened the door to the backseat and shoved the child in before slamming it shut. Kurama took the passenger's side up front.

##########

The ride to the medical facility was full of screams and curses, of biting, clawing, and burning. Ayden, and Kurama was quite sure this was the real Ayden, was terrified of the car. Kurama had to remind himself not to be frustrated, that the demon in the backseat probably didn't remember much of his time with his real parents and that rides in the car were new and strange to him. Ayden reacted much the way any trapped demon would in such a situation: like an animal trying to claw its way out.

Xander waited for them outside the medical facility. He raised an eyebrow as he saw the thrashing teenager in back. "I trust the fireproof seats were a wonderful idea?"

"Xander, you never cease to amaze me." Kurama got out of the car and opened the back door. Vacana came tumbling out and did his best to clutch the sidewalk beneath him. Kurama simply hauled him up and dragged him, kicking and screaming, into the building. The first floor was for actual patients who were participating in less dangerous clinical trials and were there for observation. The floor was supposed to be their place of comfort. It was only natural that the behavior of the young demon caused nurses, doctors, and patients alike to gawk.

Kurama shoved the child in to the elevator. Xander took out a sedative and injected it into the small body while Kurama was busy wrestling with him. Apparently, the elevator caused just as much of a reaction as the car had, if not worse. This time, the young one had nothing to claw or try to tear apart to force his own release. The body sagged after a few minutes. Adrenaline caused the drug to be absorbed quickly, and soon the boy was out like a light.

##########

An hour later, Xander sat back in his seat and smiled broadly. "The identity of your son is confirmed. This is Ayden, flesh and blood."

Kurama scooted an energy drink forward – a bribe. "How can you be so certain?"

"When you first proposed administering the complicated invitro fertilization process to me, I was appalled. You kept dropping hints that you weren't happy that you would not be able to contribute your own genetics. So, I altered the genetic sequence of Hiei's little floaters and included some of yours."

"You spliced together two sets of DNA?"

"It's rather simple," Xander shrugged and tugged off his reading glasses. "Yet, Hiei's genes are far more dominant, since I only had a sample of the tissue in your human form. Your demon form's genes would have been dominant to his. So, many of your traits became recessive rather than dominant. Apparently, though, your green eyes are a dominant trait rather than a recessive one, which is why his eyes changed colors." He slid the chart over to Kurama. "However, I'm afraid my work was flawed."

"The genetic mutation."

"Yes, it was my fault. I messed up the order of a particular sequence and, hence, a genetic mutation. In our actual Ayden, rather than the copy, the mutation barely has any effect. His white cell count is simply higher than normal, while his red count is lower than normal. His cuts will have trouble coagulating, but other than that, his functions should be normal." Xander smiled and ran his fingers through his hair. "I never thought my mistake would actually make it easier to identify him."

"What should I do from here? He wasn't raised here, nor does he seem to remember me at all. I'm afraid taking him home would only cause him more mental anguish."

"Hiei is extremely adaptable. He may protest change, but he can flow with it when the need arises. Ayden seems to display the same traits. Being thrust so violently into a world of technology is unsettling. I think you should explain to him, in a clear manner that will leave no room for misunderstanding, everything that has happened. I think that, once in your home, certain things will trigger, at the very least, a feeling. He'll start to trust you, and his family, once he has the opportunity to get to know you all."

"What about Hiei?"

"Hiei never abused that child," Xander scoffed. "He loved his son very dearly and he spent a great deal of time with Ayden. I believe that Ayden will remember him, if he remembers anyone at all."

"Vacana."

"What?"

"His name is Vacana now. He doesn't recognize the name Ayden."

Xander plucked out a book on human rehabilitation from a massive bookshelf lining an entire wall. "Page 193 talks about how to rehabilitate a human who was kidnapped as a young child. Also, don't call him Vacana. His name is Ayden. Reinforce that, so he gets a sense of his new identity."

Kurama nodded. "Thank you so much, Xander."

"Don't forget about those banana nut muffins. By now, you owe me a lifetime supply." Xander plucked his reading glasses from the table and tucked them into the safety of his lab coat. "I had Ayden transferred to the back of your car. You should get him home before he wakes up. His second car ride won't be much different from the first, and your car seats are very flammable." He gave his friend an encouraging pat on the shoulder. "When you get home, put him in your bed and surround him with things that smell of the entire family so he associates that with safety. Also, remove all traces of the copy. That would only confuse him. When he wakes, make sure Hiei is the first thing he sees."

"Thank you." Kurama headed down to his car and began the drive home, needing to get there as soon as possible. He needed to kiss his mate, to apologize for all the hell they had gone through unnecessarily, and thank whatever higher powers there were that he had his child back. There was no doubt about it. In the back of his mind, he wondered if Hiei was mad that he had never returned the phone call.

**Author's Corner: Yay, another update! Thank you all of those who have reviewed. I really enjoy writing this story, and I've been super inspired lately. So, please keep reading and reviewing. The reviews really do inspire me. Next chappy will be up within the next few days.**


	27. Surprise Surprise

Chapter Twenty-seven

The long grass swayed gently in the breeze of the cool spring day. It tickled the nose of the small child, making him sneeze. He looked up at the figure looming on the back porch, watching over the four children running around the manicured grass of the backyard. The young child was misbehaving, having wandered past the safety of the cut grass to hide in the tall weeds.

Hiei's watchful, ruby eyes took in the sight of the three children still visible before darting around, searching for the small figure of the missing child. "Ayden?" The voice was slightly panicked as the fire demon moved down the stairs and into the yard. He kept his gaze moving, hoping to catch a glimpse of his wayward son. There was no trace of the child. "Ayden?!" His heart lurched.

"Rawr!" Ayden exclaimed as he jumped from the cover of the tall grass to attack his father's leg. He wrapped himself around the limb and attempted to climb him as if he was a koala. "I got you, Daddy!"

Hiei pried the boy off him and swung him upwards, holding him close. "You got me all right." He kissed the top of his son's head and breathed a deep sigh of relief. "Don't wander off, okay? You have to stay where daddy can see you."

Ayden puffed his cheeks full of air and pouted. "Why?"

Hiei paused for a moment, debating whether or not to tell his son the truth, that there were people out there who wouldn't hesitate to kill the innocent child because of his position. Hiei decided against it. His son was innocent, and Hiei wanted the child to cling to that state of mind for as long as he possibly could. "Because I worry about you when I can't see you. So stay on the lawn, okay? If you wander off again, I'm going to have to tell Kurama, and then he won't let you have any dessert after dinner. So be a good boy."

Ayden nodded solemnly. After all, the prospect of losing dessert was a very serious matter. "I understand."

Hiei set his youngest child down as he heard a scream pierce the air. He looked around. Nevaeh was standing on the porch, drinking her juice from a toddler-safe and spill free cup. Ian and Sage were nowhere to be seen. Hiei cursed softly under his breath before looking down at the small child. "Get your sister and get inside." He turned his eyes to the girl on the porch. "Neva, honey, time for cartoons." It was all the incentive that the little girl needed before she bounced inside.

Hiei ran towards the sound without paying attention to his youngest child. Ayden pouted and puffed his cheeks out as he always did when he didn't get what he wanted. He contemplated going inside as his father had commanded, but a rustle in the tall grass caught his attention. His overwhelming curiosity made it impossible to turn away as the grass rustled again. A butterfly caught his attention next and Ayden began to chase it. He hardly noticed that he was drifting farther and farther away from the safety of his home. It was only when an arm wrapped around him from behind that he became aware of the danger. A cloth was pressed against his mouth and nose. Ayden had no choice but to inhale the powerful chemicals. His eyes slipped closed and he fell into unconsciousness.

##########

The teenager's eyelids fluttered and he groaned, resisting the pull of awareness. He opened his emerald orbs and found himself looking into the ruby eyes of his dreams. He blinked, thinking the image would fade as his mind cleared. It didn't. The fire demon still lounged on the bed beside him. "You're my father." It wasn't a question, so Hiei stayed silent and simply continued observing the boy. "Why didn't you come after me?"

Hiei's gaze looked pained. He reached out to touch his son, as if to assure himself the boy was actually there beside him, but decided against it. He let his hand fall to the sheets instead. "Another demon copied your identity. By the time I realized it, all traces of your existence had been removed."

"How could you not know your own son had been replaced?" Ayden's voice was accusing and angry. Hiei supposed it was understandable.

"They made it look as if you had been raped. I associated any changes between your personality and that of the copy to the traumatic event." Hiei found himself unable to hold the emerald gaze, and instead lowered his eyes to the sheets beneath them. "Your second parent is Kurama. You used to call him 'Mommy'. No matter how many times he tried to remind you he was male, you continued to call him that. You used to say you already had a daddy, so that made him the mommy." Hiei smiled softly, remembering the indignant way the child had explained this, while stamping his foot and pouting.

Ayden shook his head. "I don't remember anything but that one day. Even then, I'm not sure if my memories are accurate."

Hiei ignored the comment. "You have a brother, Sage. He's mated to an idiot named Ian. Your twin died."

Kurama stood in the doorway. "Dinner is ready. You'll get the opportunity to get acquainted with your brother and his mate. After a few weeks of adjustment, and some political tutoring, you'll be ready for your initiation ceremony."

Ayden tilted his head. "Initiation ceremony?"

"As one of the three leaders who will bring peace to Makai," Kurama said softly. "It has been the dream of Hiei, Yusuke, and I since all of you were born that you would all grow up to be great friends. That peace could be accomplished through you. You have a great burden placed on your shoulders, but you're strong, Ayden."

"Vacana." The boy sat up. His entire body trembled. "My name is Vacana."

"Your name is Ayden," Kurama said softly. "No matter what happened in the past, you are my son and your name is Ayden. You will be one of the next leaders. There is no way around it."

Ayden got out of the bed and moved to the window, gazing out at the expanse of the manicured backyard and the forest that stretched beyond. "I refuse."

Hiei sat up, his ruby eyes widening. Of all the things he had expected, it hadn't been that. He had expected the child to struggle, maybe even pitch a fit, before giving in. "You can't refuse this," he choked out. "You've been raised since birth-"

"The copy was raised for that position," Ayden stated calmly. "I was raised as a soldier. I was raised to be second-in-command to the next ruler, not to be the ruler himself. I was raised to be the ruler's advisor, general, and leader of the armies. Perhaps, on some level, I was even raised to be his lover. I refuse the position."

"This is your birthright!" Hiei growled out. "You can't just refuse a position that high. Like it or not, you were born to fill that role. Had I not needed an heir, you wouldn't have been born at all."

"You weren't born into your position," Ayden stated calmly. "You rose to it. I think you should name your heir based on merit rather than the blood running through their veins. Yomi's heir earned his position through hard work as well. It wasn't handed to him from birth." The teenager crossed his arms over his chest. "That's why I refuse the position, aside from not wanting it to begin with. I know my place in the world. I'm meant to lead armies and create diplomacy. I want nothing more than to follow my father's wishes."

Kurama slammed his fist in to the doorframe. "Malik is **not** your father!"

Ayden's emerald eyes turned cold as he glared over his shoulder at Kurama. "I consider my father to be the man who raised me." He turned, pushing past the angry fox. "Find someone else to fill the role. I would rather die."

Kurama's entire body was shaking with barely restrained rage. Ayden's destiny was to bring peace to the entire land and rule beside his brother and Ian. There was no way around it. That was the very reason for his birth. And the insult of being brushed off as if his opinions didn't matter. His teenage son was quickly beginning to get under his skin. "Someone needs to have a serious talk with that child."

"Kurama." Hiei patted the bed beside him. "Come and relax with me for a little while. Getting angry isn't going to solve the issue. If anything, it will only drive our son away." He waited for his mate to join him before tugging the body close and cuddling his fox. "He's our son. His happiness is the most important thing."

"The most important thing is peace in Makai," Kurama whispered. "Nothing else matters."

Hiei tensed. "You can't mean that, Kurama. Should we force this on him only so that we can have our dream become reality? That would only make him miserable. If peace in Makai can be accomplished with someone else on the throne, then I'm willing to give it over to them rather than Ayden. For me, our son's happiness is the most important thing. Even above peace."

"Hmph." Kurama crossed his arms and glared at the wall. Clearly, he and his mate were not going to be able to see eye-to-eye on this matter.

"What if it were Sage in this position?" Hiei questioned softly. "What if Sage was the one refusing to take a throne? Would you still feel the same way?"

Kurama opened his mouth to answer, then paused. "… No."

Hiei kissed the top of his fox's head, earning a grumble from the other male. "It isn't as though I've been unprepared and must scramble around searching for a proper heir. I've been training one since I discovered that the son I was raising wasn't actually my son. I sure as hell wasn't going to hand the throne over to Nevaeh. Even from a young age, she was completely incapable of handling the smallest bit of responsibility. Handing her a nation would be signing my lands over to destruction."

Kurama stiffened in Hiei's arms. His mate had never told him any of this. "Who is it?"

"Arashi."

Kurama nodded. The young man was a good choice for an heir, but something about the cold, almost detached, disposition of the youth somewhat intimidated the fox. The tiger demon, a royal Bengal tiger to be exact, was a dangerous enemy. His mind was quick, his reflexes even more so. Both physically and mentally, he was a tough opponent. Not only that, but he was a mixed breed, the offspring of a tiger and an ice maiden. His personality seemed to be somewhat cold and detached, which allowed for logical decisions rather than emotional ones. That was something Kurama could understand and respect.

Kurama retreated from the warmth of his lover's embrace, placing a chaste kiss on the tantalizing lips. "I'm going to set the table. Will you gather your son and have a talk with him?"

Hiei nodded and followed his mate's lead. Only to find his son had taken the chance to escape the house. By now, he was probably within familiar territory and tracking him would be nearly impossible. Instead of even attempting such a task on his own, Hiei went to his mate directly. "Ayden took off."

Kurama just smiled softly. "I planted a seed on him that will inform me of his location. How about we let the kids enjoy a pleasant meal while we bring home our wayward son once again?"

"Sounds fine to me," Hiei grumbled. He was missing his dinner, but he supposed there would always be leftovers. These days, Kurama cooked enough to feed a small army. Probably because they were getting close to housing a small army.

Kurama opened the door to Sage's room without knocking, as he had always done in the past. This time, however, he regretted it as he took in the sight of Sage and Ian going at it, a female body pinned between them. "What the hell is going on here? My house is not a damn brothel! If you want to act like whores, don't do it in my home. You have fortresses, castles, and servants. I'm sick of washing the sheets!"

Sage looked absolutely mortified, while Ian didn't even pause in his molestations. "Shit," Hiei murmured. He knew he had forgotten to tell Kurama something. "Yeah, your son now has a second mate." A teasing smile quirked at the corners of his mouth. "I don't know what you did, Kurama, but you managed to raise a-"

"Don't say it if you want to get laid within the next fifty years," Kurama warned, his eyes narrowing. "You three, downstairs in ten minutes, fully dressed." He raised a hand to silence protests when he saw Ian's mouth open. "Don't question me, just do as I say. Hiei, I think I can depend on you to take care of our other child." He handed over a long seed with a pointed end. "The point will guide you in the direction Ayden went. Just follow it until you reach his general vicinity. From there, you should be able to track him on your own."

Hiei sighed and wandered away from the house. "Damn brats." He loved his children, he really did. In his private thoughts and only when feeling particularly sentimental, he could even admit he sort of liked Ian. However, right now, they were a pain in his ass. He suddenly couldn't wait for Ian and Sage to move out. He might be able to handle having Ayden around for a bit longer, if the boy would stay put and calm down. An argumentative and defensive nature may have been inherited by the boy, but Hiei wasn't going to tolerate it. He loved his children, but sometimes they annoyed the hell out of him.

Grumbling, he followed the seed's directions. He had expected to be in Makai. That was no surprise. What he hadn't expected was to be standing in front of the place he called home in Makai. What the hell was Ayden doing here? "Damn brat," he murmured to himself once more. Whatever happened to those peaceful days when the kids went to bed at eight in the evening without any prompting and he molested his fox on the couch while the end of a kiddy movie blared in the background? Ah, those were the good old days…

**Author's Corner: Yay, another update. I have to say, I'm loving the real Ayden's personality, since he actually has one. The copy was just too fragile and weak. As always, thank you to my amazing beta: KyoHana. Please read, enjoy, and review. Another update should be ready for you in a day or two. Three, at most.**


End file.
